


【米英长篇】蒸发（个人志修订版）

by shouquan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Chinese Language, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 113,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouquan/pseuds/shouquan
Summary: ★补档，这里是为了米英同人本的收录而重新修订的版本★修改的部分具体参考一切马修出场的戏份★无授权不得转载





	1. 【序章】

****蒸发** **

 

 

 

所有的开始都只是一场算计，一场欺骗的游戏

从那一刻开始，谋杀，爆发，猜疑，追逐，没有尽头的呐喊与噩梦

    

 _ _Sunshine__ ，阳光

__是谁率先伸出的手有力地握着彼此？_ _

“嘿，我可以叫你亚瑟吗？”

    

 _ _Gun__ ，枪

__期待着一切的继续，还是期待着全部的终结？_ _

“别开玩笑了，你的意思是你会一直追查下去？”

    

 _ _Justice__ ，正义

__上帝杀人无罪，因为他常常动手_ _

“必须有人为了他们的死负责，无论是谁，我会把一切都搞清楚的。”

    

 _ _Companion__ ，同伴

__他咧出的笑容看起来嘲讽与把玩意味都十足_ _

“让哥哥我猜一下，你能瞒得住那小鬼吗？”

    

 _ _S__ _ _uspect__ ，猜疑

__谁才是背叛者，是他？_ _

“我真高兴我是输在了你的手上。”

    

 _ _Distrust__ ，失信

__还是他？_ _

“你为什么在他进门的一瞬间觉得你是有隐瞒的事情被对方知道了？”

    

 _ _And__ ……

    

弯身捡起了掉在地上的文件，他仔细地端详着，却显然没看见任何一个字。

    

__What else_ _ __……_ _ __？_ _

    

“不，我想你猜错了，我不会爱上阿尔弗雷德的。”

    

__E_ _ __vaporation_ _

蒸发

    

阿尔弗雷德看向了眼前的虚空，湛蓝色的眼眸里却没有任何倒影：

“一切都消失了，不见了，就像这样，”——他突然呼了一口气——“蒸发了。”

    

    

    

    

【 ** **序章】**** ** _ ** _Federal Bureau of Investigation_**_**

    

    

“啪————”

    

手上厚厚一沓文件被扔开的同时纸张摔在桌面上发出了清脆的声响，房间里的空间几乎让人感到窒息与难耐，亚瑟皱起了眉头用食指稍微扣住领带希望以此舒缓脖子所感受到的压迫感。

    

倘若天气造就了房间里的局促，那么有着一头金色短发的男人则让全部气氛陷入了沉闷的炼狱，环顾着围坐在桌子旁边同事们的各种表情，亚瑟不由地咧出带着些许嘲讽意味的笑：

    

“这就是这几天以来的报告？”

    

“哥哥我就知道你是这样的反应，”几乎是早已预料到亚瑟将会发出上述的疑问，坐在他对面的男人稍微撩开了掉进视线范围内的金色头发，“但是别忘了，亚瑟，这个小子进入我们的视线也不过是这几天的事情。”

    

“噢是的，我并没有忘记，”亚瑟故意露出表示吃惊的神情，“也就是说你的意思是我们的效率值得称颂？”

    

被问的男人摊开了双手以示投降，亚瑟则挑起了眉：

    

“我想你自己也知道了，这份报告没什么价值，弗朗西斯，”他简短地顿了顿，“上面列举的所有情报，都是我们早已知道的——上帝啊，如果我们不是事先知道这小子是谁，我们还会展开调查吗？”

    

然而回答他的却只有沉默。

    

“毫无意义，”长长地吐了一口气，亚瑟最终为眼前的报告作出了结案陈词。

 

“我们并不是要把什么办事效率拿到市民面前炫耀好让我们的总统先生为此而称赞一番，亚瑟，”打破沉默的是坐在不远处的一个东方男子，摆放在面前的热茶烟氲模糊了他的表情，“这小子的来历清楚得简直就是白纸黑字就可以概括的一切，如果我没有猜错的话，你是想知道他的”——王耀指了指被摔在桌子中央的文件——“底细，不是吗阿鲁？”

    

“真是有趣，一直以调查别人的事情著称的我们这一回却被反调查了，真是有趣，”在亚瑟尚未来得及回答以前便开口说话的是坐在桌子另一端的高大男人，故意夸张的语调里夹杂着既天真却有让人感到一丝寒意的气氛，“因此作为一系列案件专案小组成员的我们就必须亲自照顾这名麻烦的小鬼吗？”

    

“虽然我并不认同你关于有趣的定义，”放弃般叹了叹气，亚瑟再次拿过桌面上的文件哗啦哗啦地翻找着，并且最终手里拿起了一张明显就是隐秘拍摄的照片，“但是我们的工作的确就是要给这家伙打声招呼。”

    

那是一张显然由于隐秘拍摄而让镜头产生距离感的照片，一名年轻人正一边津津有味地吃着汉堡包一边留意着马路上来来往往的车辆与行人，身上随意搭配的T恤普通得就如同是这座城市里随处可见的青年一代，而稍稍显得褪色的牛仔裤却更加突出了他休闲的惬意，大洋西端的清晨阳光落在他斜斜背挎着的双肩包。

    

“这就是试图把我们的底细全都摸清楚的家伙？”凭借着被所有人都称赞的过目不忘的能力，亚瑟盯着这个年轻人的脸看了几秒钟后，便像是丢弃垃圾一般甩手把它扔回了文件堆里，他朝后靠坐在了柔软的皮革椅背之上瞥眼看着弗朗西斯无言地点头表示肯定，“因为母亲的意外事故而找上门来的小子，这简直就是典型的美利坚式冲动，但也过于勇敢了，不是吗？”

    

“公寓我已经安排好了，亚瑟，”显得有些漫无目的地拿起文件扫视了起来，王耀开口这么说到，“而你就要在目标人物面前扮演正在寻找同居房客的房东先生阿鲁。”

    

“看起来我们到了要采取行动的时间了，”自顾自地点了点头，亚瑟正试图在脑海之中凭借着记忆回溯那张脸——白人，毫无疑问的，而且个子应该比自己稍微要高一些——“由于母亲一年前在火灾意外中逝世而怀疑她是遭到我们这些同僚谋杀，愿上帝保佑玛利亚的灵魂归于安宁，但愿这个年轻人不是因为看太多好莱坞电影而产生这样的念头。”

    

——那是一头有些松软而显得乱糟糟的金色头发，带着太阳独有的光芒与一簇有些奇怪上翘的头发，亚瑟这么想着，耳边却传来了弗朗西斯的声音：

    

“也就是说我们需要把他扫地出门？”

    

“不，”他听见自己的声音正在回应，“假如他是因为掌握着母亲死亡前某些线索才采取行动的话那很可能就是‘旅人’的信息，即使那作为案件突破口的希望渺茫得就像是大海里的一滴水。”

    

阿尔弗雷德——闭上双眼亚瑟继续凭借着直觉塑造起目标人物的模糊形象——那是最重要的信息，作为自己曾经的同僚的儿子，照片里的年轻人有着一个普通却音调好听的名字，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，有着一双湛蓝色眼眸的男人。

    

“或许你会想起来，亚瑟，”弗朗西斯试图唤回对方的注意力，“既然是作为普通人而与目标生活在一起，你的身上大概不会需要任何工作证件了。”

    

“不要以为我会是你那种健忘得让人厌恶的人，”轻轻地哼了一声，亚瑟伸手从上衣口袋里摸出了属于自己的唯一证件，“我会做我应该做的事情的。”

    

他沉默地最后看了一眼躺在掌心里的证件：

    

【 _ _Federal Bureau of Investigation__ 】，联邦调查局。


	2. 【第一章】The Beginning

【第一章】The Beginning

 

公寓套房里的空间并不算太过宽敞，进门以后屋内的整个格局都被暴露无遗，阿尔弗雷德在踏入公寓以后便开始环顾起了四周，虽然这套公寓看起来有些老旧，但幸好客厅处的落地大玻璃弥补了这个缺憾，尽管进门处与落地玻璃仍然有些距离，然而纽约午后的阳光却早已沿着品味讲究的木制地板延伸进屋。

纽约三月的日子之中一天最热的时间刚刚过去，阳光依旧毫无阻碍地映照着客厅的布局，一张皮革制的沙发似乎是这里最为昂贵的家具，木制的桌子旁则摆放着好几张款式各异并且一看即知是在各处卖场买回来的椅子，这意味着公寓里没有吃饭专用的空间，就连厨房也是呈现敞开式地安静立于客厅的另一边，而位于对面的短小走廊两侧则显然易见地伫立着公寓内仅有的两间卧室大门。

结构简单却让人感到舒适的公寓让阿尔弗雷德稍稍走了走神，这让他几乎没有听见身边熟识的餐馆老板是如何与房东先生打招呼的：

“阿尔弗......阿尔弗雷德......！”

王耀的声音把他的注意力重新拉了回来：

“你有在认真地听我说话吗阿鲁？”黑发友人轻轻扬起了下巴示意着站在阿尔弗雷德眼前的另一个人的存在，“这位就是公寓的房东亚瑟·柯克兰，就是我先前和你说的需要找一位房客来分担开销的人阿鲁。”

这成功地让阿尔弗雷德的注意力从公寓的落地大玻璃窗转移了开来，窗外的光线映入视线以前那双眼眸里便已经映出了他面前名为亚瑟·柯克兰的男人身影。

二月初来到这个城市的阿尔弗雷德是在一个餐馆里认识王耀的，与全世界的餐馆老板一样，王耀对常客总是抱有极为友好的态度，刚刚搬来这个城市并且不得不住在旅馆的他在那段时间里光顾这家餐馆的次数就如同他光顾街角那家快餐店一样，虽然做好了长期在此居住的准备，但是在收到旅馆的费用清单的时候阿尔弗雷德总免不了向王耀——这位他在这个城市里的第一位朋友——抱怨几句。

而王耀也在三月初为这名金发年轻人介绍自己那位正在寻找房客的朋友的事情。

简单来说那个人正在寻找合租人，当时的餐馆老板是这么解释的，合租就意味着房价的降低，并且公寓的感觉总比旅馆要好得多，阿尔弗雷德几乎是在同一天就迅速地收拾了自己的全部行李匆匆赶到目的地，这就是他现在站在这套公寓里听着王耀责备他没有认真倾听对方发言的原因。

“嗨，我叫阿尔弗雷德，”没等到王耀开口便开始了简短的自我介绍，他咧出了自己引以为豪的灿烂笑容，“也是你未来的合租人。”

“如果你还记得的话，”王耀有些无奈地斜眼瞄着他，“我曾经说过不能保证亚瑟同意与你合租阿鲁。”

“我对合租人没有什么特别的要求，只要......”

事实上这是阿尔弗雷德印象中对方第一次说话，或者说是他印象中第一次真正听见亚瑟那充满好听语调的英式伦敦口音，不过年轻人并没有等对方的话语结束完毕便又一次抢先开了口：

“也就是说你答应了！”爽朗开怀的声音让在场的其余两人不禁稍稍吃惊起来，“上帝作证，我没有任何犯罪记录，甚至连银行的信用报告都毫无问题，作为合租人我想我是最合适的了。”

“咳咳……！”因为对方的发言而显得有些难以回应的王耀只好假装咳嗽了几声，表情尴尬地朝着亚瑟笑了笑，“你看……当然了，我也不介意你拒绝这小子，但是既然是帮忙阿鲁……”

“这没有什么问题，”耸了耸肩，作为公寓主人的亚瑟这么说到，“而且我也没有理由拒绝，房租的问题我一会儿会与你签备忘录的，琼斯先生，希望你不会太过介意文件形式的东西。”

“只要你叫我阿尔弗雷德而不是琼斯先生的话，即使是签订合同我也不会介意，”弯腰把稍早之前随意扔在地上仅有的行李背包搭上了肩膀，即将搬进公寓的年轻小伙子扬起的嘴角就像是捕获猎物的自信猎人，“嘿，我可以叫你亚瑟吗？”

有着一双祖母绿眼眸与稍稍夸张的粗眉毛房东却只是沉默地握向了阿尔弗雷德伸出来的手。

 

  
公寓里只有两间房间，阿尔弗雷德自然而然地走进了唯一空着的房间开始收拾起来，似乎是因为长时间没有人居住而微微回荡着的特有味道弥漫在不算狭窄的空间里让他意外的有些惬意，阿尔弗雷德甚至就这样敞开着大门便扔下了自己随身携带的斜挎包。

王耀走了以后亚瑟便向阿尔弗雷德提出出乎意料低于他先前估算的价钱与日常注意事项，如此顺利的过程让他满心欢喜地在备忘录上洋洋洒洒地写上自己那笔划潦草得可笑的名字，尽管按理来说这样的房租与整套公寓匹配得不算异常，然而这里的地段却是这个城市出了名的黄金地段，附近虽然没有堂皇的高层建筑，也没有任何值得游客络绎不绝的著名景点，但是这里却有着这个城市的全部血脉，这座城市大部分主要机构的进驻点使得这里成为了繁华都市当之无愧的核心。

抬脚跨过了被自己扔在地上的斜挎包，阿尔弗雷德径直地走向了房间里唯一的一扇窗户旁边，还没来得及安装窗帘的玻璃窗之外视野虽然不及客厅的宽阔，却也足以让他意外地发现他想看到的地方。

那是一座独门独户的灰色五层建筑，这座距离公寓大约一个街区里都缺乏高层建筑的遮挡，此时落入阿尔弗雷德视线的建筑物有着毫无特色的石阶与外墙，古旧的玻璃窗户还配着褪了色的深红色木制窗框，这座城市川流不息的忙碌感却丝毫没有影响建筑物周遭所萦绕的微妙肃穆感。

【Federal Bureau of Investigation】

联邦调查局，FBI，这个国家无人不知的机构在这座城市里的驻扎点。

用力地眨了眨眼，阿尔弗雷德决定不再在意五层建筑物顶部耷拉垂下的星条旗，动手收拾行李并不耗费他太多的时间，换洗的衣服、一个薄薄的文件夹、还有各种琐碎的杂物全都凌乱地躺在斜挎包里依叠着等候主人把它们拯救出这片混乱不堪的空间，等到他好不容易才完成任务呼地把彻底清空的背包丢弃在床上并走出房间的时候，夕阳终于为天空染上了橘黄色的统一色彩。

由于光线的变化而稍稍眯起了眼，阿尔弗雷德的视线捕捉到了亚瑟抱着双臂扭头看着窗外的身影，落日的残余光线开始沿着折射角度而落在玻璃窗前的地板之上，也落于亚瑟专注查看着的手机边角漫散出有些刺目的光线。

 

  
他们把一切都称之为开端。

 

  
“你是我遇见过的第一个不喜欢这家连锁快餐店的人，亚瑟，”坐在距离新公寓仅有一个街区之遥的连锁快餐厅里吃下晚饭时间的第二个汉堡包，阿尔弗雷德好奇而无辜地眨了眨眼，“这里的汉堡包和薯条简直就像是为美国人量身定做的一样。”

时间正值晚餐时间，这家快餐店坐满了像阿尔弗雷德那样狼吞虎咽的年轻顾客以及点餐柜台前络绎不绝要求外带的顾客，看着这样的画面，亚瑟不由垮下了肩，这种过于大众化的快餐店在亚瑟的人生中能够接触的记录简直为零。

“但是也有很多人认为这些快餐厅应该见鬼去，”看着坐在自己面前嘴里咀嚼着满口的食物却依然开口说话的人，亚瑟不由地皱起了眉，先不说对方的仪态使得与他同桌进食的自己都感觉到丢脸，光是对方在相遇的第一天就用着理直气壮的语气强迫同居人前往快餐厅吃晚饭就足以让亚瑟的心底爆发出沉重的叹息，“我想要在这个城市这么多人里面找出不喜欢快餐店的高热量食物的人实在不是一件难事。”

“这座城市里的人们总是喜欢挑剔食物，”意外地露出思考的神情，阿尔弗雷德短暂地停顿了一会儿后继续向面前的薯条发起进攻，“但是至少在我的城市里他们爱死了这些薯条刚刚炸出来的香味。”

“我想你曾经自我介绍说自己来自西部，”事实上这对于早已取得对方资料的FBI而言这点情报根本就已经了然于心，然而亚瑟还是装作若无其事地开口问到，“一个人来到这座城市听起来可真够浪漫的。”

“好莱坞电影通常都称之为英雄无所畏惧，”阿尔弗雷德显然并不知道亚瑟已经知晓一切，后者一边这么想着一边还要装作初次得知的模样继续倾听年轻人的话语，“而且就像是所有英雄得到的待遇一样，我也得到了正义伙伴的帮忙，这简直是酷毙了！”

“虽然很感谢你把我比喻为正义伙伴，但是我已经远离好莱坞那些毫无根据的夸张电影很久了，”耸了耸肩有些冷淡地这么回答着，亚瑟的思绪却飞速地转动起来，阿尔弗雷德作为这次调查的对象有着一股很容易就让人深受感染的活力，毫无疑问这名年轻人是一位十足的行动派，而作为FBI的自己也许应该更为高估对手才对，想到这里，亚瑟默默地提醒着自己，“不过你选择一个人跨越美国来到这里，这是为了什么？”

——来调查母亲的死因，亚瑟在心里替着对方这么回答着，逝世以前是FBI同僚的玛利亚·琼斯是阿尔弗雷德的母亲。

“因为我必须自己调查我母亲的死因，”预料之中的伤感神色并没有爬上年轻人的脸庞，取而代之的是阿尔弗雷德露出了沉思的无奈，“还有我弟弟的失踪。”

“噢，”亚瑟当然知道作为一名普通的同居者他应该说什么，“我很抱歉听见这个消息......”

“不要紧，我的母亲——愿上帝保佑她的灵魂归于安宁，已经去世将近1年了，”一边在脑海中核对着资料的信息，亚瑟一边沉默地看着对方，然而另一方的阿尔弗雷德似乎误读了他的意思，“噢是的，事情已经过了那么久，而我现在才开始为自己的调查前来这座城市。”

看见对方垂下了视线，亚瑟急忙开口：

“抱歉，我不是这个意思。”

“也许我一直都是这样对自己说的,”阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，这样的笑容里有着什么是亚瑟所难以理解的,“1年了，很多事情都会消失，人们的记忆，文字的记录，又或者是当时处理案件的人，”阿尔弗雷德用食指戳了戳自己的脑袋，“这些可能都已经消失了，但是我不能因此放弃调查，有人杀害了我的母亲，这个凶手或许还与我弟弟的失踪密切相关。”

“杀害？”亚瑟疑惑地抬眼看了看他，记忆里玛丽亚·琼斯是死于一场火灾意外的，当时阿尔弗雷德并不与母亲同住，而且对方话语里的弟弟或许就是当时曾经一度进入过调查视线的人，只是此刻亚瑟还不能让自己的思绪为此而漫散开来，“你是说你的母亲是被谋杀的？”

一场没有任何疑点或是异常之处的火灾被定性意外事件实属必然，亚瑟努力地在维持惊讶神情的同时回忆着关于玛利亚·琼斯死亡的报告，起火点位于卧室，因此警方认为那是一起普通的意外失火，天知道，美国每年因为人们的疏忽而点燃床单并且引发的大火里究竟有多少起，而为此牺牲的人又是如何多得让令人吃惊。

玛丽亚·琼斯的尸体被发现倒卧在靠近卧室门口的地方，这样的情况有可能是因为她在起火的时候尚在熟睡——噢火灾是发生在什么时候呢？——等到她醒来的时候，眼前只剩下了弥漫的浓烟。

是的，他记起来了，亚瑟这么想着，火灾被估计是发生在凌晨1点，或者更迟，但绝不超过3点，因为在凌晨3点，住在玛丽亚·琼斯隔壁的可怜的老太太被从窗户缝隙里飘进来的浓烟呛醒并立即报了警。

然而一切都为时已晚。

 

  
回忆资料与事件报告让亚瑟错过了阿尔弗雷德的头几句话，但是这无外乎只是对于自己母亲描述的话语，因为这并没有影响前者跟上对方的节奏，等亚瑟回过神来的时候对方已经在大口大口地喝着面前的可乐：

“警察认为她死于意外失火，”蓝眼睛的年轻人嚼着嘴里的碎冰继续开口说到，“但是我和马修并不这样认为。”

也许是之前错过的话语里曾经提及他的弟弟名字叫做马修，亚瑟这个时候才想起来在玛利亚案件的报告上确实曾出现过这样的名字，然而同时存在于报告上关于玛利亚死因的结论却毫无异常，没有任何药物成分或是外部伤口，警察随即给出了意外死亡的定论。

“但是你不相信？”

“我不相信吗……？是的，我当然不相信，我母亲是一个警惕性很高的人，在我小时候她就习惯于在睡觉之前检查好屋子里的一切，如果可能的话她会选择把屋里的电路总闸关闭，但是她一直没有那么做的原因是因为那样太麻烦了，第二天早晨还要起来开启电闸。”

亚瑟知道阿尔弗雷德会说的，他会说更多关于他母亲的事情，尤其是……

“而且她是一名FBI。”

——BINGO！即使内心里这么想着，亚瑟作为一名普通上班族仍旧理所当然地露出吃惊的神情，尽管他想不到应当说出什么来作为回应，但是惊讶的反应已经足够了，阿尔弗雷德似乎也认为这样就足够了，金发年轻人扯出了嘴角无奈的弧度：

“作为一名出色的FBI而死于火灾意外，我想大部分人都不会相信的，”——但是隔壁街区的FBI分部里很多人都担心意外失火，亚瑟偷偷这么想着，这说明所有人都认为这种事情是有可能发生的，而且玛利亚的死亡给了他们更多的理由去相信，然而无法得知对方此时正在思考什么，阿尔弗雷德只是轻轻摇晃着纸杯里的冰块喀拉喀拉作响，“这是其中一个原因。”

听到这句话的下一刻亚瑟的吃惊的确是出于真心的了，他从来没想到阿尔弗雷德只身前往这座东部大都会居然还有别的原因，但是仔细思考的话，的确，亚瑟这么判断着，因为母亲是FBI而认为不会发生那样的意外，这样的理由尚不足以让他做出如此的行动。

“另外一个让我确信母亲是被谋杀的原因，”阿尔弗雷德继续说到，“是因为她的手机不见了。”

“手机？”这回亚瑟变得更为吃惊了，“难道警察说或者是消防局没有把死者的私人物品还给你？”

“不，现场根本就没有手机，”摇了摇头，阿尔弗雷德金阳色的头发稍稍遮住了他的神情，“我母亲的手机不见了，进入火场的消防员或者是后来展开调查的警察都说现场根本就没有手机，而我很清楚，她的手机一向是放在床头的。”

“会不会是……”天呐，亚瑟有些诧异地发现自己居然真的作为一名普通人开始思考这个问题，“会不会是遗漏了，又或者是……”

“那不可能，火是从卧室开始的，谁还会想要一部被烧得烂透了的手机？”

沉默地垂下了视线，亚瑟知道这里隐藏着的问题，事实上他甚至无法想象一名FBI的手机就这样莫名其妙消失于这个世界上，因为......

“FBI的手机即使是被烧毁了，它的芯片也会保留下来，”阿尔弗雷德不自觉地低头看向了自己手中的杯子，过了一会儿后却似乎猛然觉得自己这么做毫无意义，他放下纸杯转而抬眼看向了绿眼睛同居人，“我想是有人拿走了它，出于我现在还不知道的原因。”

“你的意思是有人在火灾发生以前就从你母亲的手中拿走了手机？”

“你说得没错，”这一回阿尔弗雷德沉默得比以往的更久，就连亚瑟都快要忍不住打破沉默了，年轻人这才再一次抬起了视线，“我想那是FBI内部的人干的。”

“......！”

“因为我母亲只是偶尔向我透露过手机芯片的事情，除此以外就只有FBI知道了，”年轻人的双眼里闪烁着让亚瑟吃惊的坚定光芒，“她的手机就这样蒸发了，而马修与我的联系也很快消失得无影无踪。”

——纳瓦霍狼总是在等待着，伺伏着，它是所有人的噩梦。（注1#）

 

【注1#】：纳瓦霍狼总是在等待着，伺伏着，它是所有人的噩梦——出自《狼在等待》，在纳瓦霍的传说和信仰里，纳瓦霍狼是最高的邪恶代表，它永远都在伺机而动，等待着在人们不备的时候给予致命一击


	3. 【第二章】The Tripper

【第二章】The Tripper

 

“因此你打算给我一个怎样的解释，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦？”

3月24日的联邦调查局分部里准备开始一天工作的弗朗西斯无奈地看向面前直呼自己姓氏全名的人，亚瑟此时就像是被踩到尾巴的野猫一般充满了十足的攻击性，瞥眼看了看玻璃窗外忙碌之余也不忘好奇地观看着办公室里发生任何事情的同事们，弗朗西斯一言不发地走到窗户旁伸手放下了塑料薄帘，耳边甚至依稀听到人们因为不能观看办公室即将展开的争吵而发出的遗憾叹息：

“你希望我解释什么？”

“玛利亚·琼斯的案件里为什么没有报告她的手机失踪了？”亚瑟的恼怒风暴似乎永远没有完结的尽头，“每一名FBI的手机都被安装了特殊的芯片，但是在她死后居然没有人察觉到这一点吗？”

“你应当冷静一点，亚瑟，质问我并不会得到什么实质性的答案，”叹了一口气，弗朗西斯伸手示意对方坐下的动作却没有得到回应，他只好尴尬地径自坐了下来，“报告里没有提到手机丢失的事情，如果你还记得的话当时的现场挤进来一群记者，在这样的情况下FBI还能完成清理现场的任务实在是太难了。”

“因为她在着手处理的案件是‘旅人’吗？”选择倚靠在办公室角落里的文件书柜上，亚瑟环抱起双臂显得有些烦躁，“所有的媒体都认为她的死亡和案件有关，就连她的儿子也不例外。”

“琼斯觉得是‘旅人’谋杀了她？”

“至少阿尔弗雷德认为这与案件肯定有某种关联，”亚瑟轻轻地摇了摇头，“更何况随后他的弟弟就失踪了。”

“我知道你在想什么，”弗朗西斯朝着椅背靠了靠以便寻找最为舒服的姿势，“但是就算死去的人身份多么特殊，案件本身也简单得足够一目了然了，这就是这个国家的运作系统。”

“我对火灾意外的结论不存在异义或是怀疑，”然而亚瑟这一回却只是冷冰冰地开口说到，“但是至少作为运作系统的一部分，我仍然无法对处理细节的不恰当视而不见。”

 

  
那是一座独门独户的二层建筑，大门与房门之间窄小的草坪早已因为无人打理而杂草丛生，繁密的草丛里散落着孩子们随手抛弃的各种垃圾又或是年轻人热衷于扔进无人花园里的空酒瓶，其中一扇玻璃窗早已被打破，玻璃碎片在早晨的阳光中折射着明明灭灭的光线。

长期无人居住的独有气息萦绕在整座建筑周遭，它就这样坐落在繁华居住带的街区里与四周高层公寓显得格格不入得让人无法忽视而过，那就像是廉价酒吧里人们喋喋不休所唱起的落寞歌谣，总有一天——阿尔弗雷德这么想着——而且上帝知道这一天不会太过遥远，这座房子也会变成人们记忆里的一部分，而在现实中同样的地点却会耸立起这个城市引以为傲的高层建筑，好让那些地产商能够继续吃他们钟爱的奢侈大餐。

摇了摇头想要甩掉脑海里这些沉重的想法，阿尔弗雷德手脚并用地翻越过大门，在他的脚感受到杂草的针刺的瞬间一个恶狠狠的声音从旁边的一个公寓窗户传了出来：

“嘿你这家伙，你这是要干什么？”

他抬眼看了过去，那是一个身穿迷彩背心的高大男人，铜色的皮肤在阳光下简直可以当反光板，这让阿尔弗雷德知道为什么这个无人居住的房子依然能保持现在这个模样，想必那个不小心用空酒瓶砸碎了窗户的可怜小鬼肯定被这个男人吓坏了，他只好摊开双手以表示自己的无辜处境：

“我只是来这里找人。”

“找人？你在他妈的开玩笑吧，”对方气势凶恶地关上了窗户，过不了多久就如同阿尔弗雷德所预料的一般，男人用着同样的力气砰地一声拉开了先前阿尔弗雷德翻跃而过的大门，阿尔弗雷德突然意识到自己是个傻瓜，因为这座大门并没有上锁，“小鬼，如果不想挨揍的话我劝你最好现在就离开，不然我会用我的鞋尖来帮你理一个更好看的发型。”

“我是来找一个人的，充气超人先生，”仿佛是完全没有受到威胁所影响，阿尔弗雷德伸出拇指朝后指向了那座无人居住的房屋，“我是找这座房子的主人，他的名字叫做马修·威廉姆斯。”

男人环起了双臂，这使得手臂上的肌肉看起来真的如同是充气过度的轮胎：

“很多小偷在偷东西的时候也都知道房子主人的名字。”

“你说得没错，”阿尔弗雷德感觉到了下巴收紧的力量，那是忍住愤怒的方法，他一字一顿地回应着，“但是也有很多看门的狗是不知道主人的名字的。”

而下一刻他便从容地成功避开了对方随之而来的重拳：

“听着伙计，我的名字是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，”伸出双手挡在身前，阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，这一回他确确实实地猜对了，面前的肌肉男似乎对自己的名字产生明显的反应，马修在离开之前肯定向这位义务看门人透露过他的名字，搞不好以自己那位毫无血缘关系的兄弟的性格来判断，面前的这个人绝对是被好好嘱托了一番看门要点和相关事宜，“我想即使马修回来发现我来过这里的话也不会有任何意见的。”

“小鬼，你是怎么找到这里的？”就在阿尔弗雷德饶有兴致地看着对方脸上的表情的细微变化的时候，男人的动作变成了单手叉腰，“还有，至少等马修回来他也会想要知道你想干什么的。”

“马修不是什么神秘人物，他的名字就在电话簿上，”如同是手里就拿着那本厚得惊人的电话簿一般扬了扬手，阿尔弗雷德转身走向了房门，“至于你的第二个问题，我只是来这里试试我能不能找到他还活着的证据。”

 

  
联邦调查局在警界的名声宛如恶棍一样让人闻风丧胆，这导致每个州的警察都有一个伟大而不成文的传统，那就是绝不会欢迎这些联邦侦探们插手自己的案件，你可以归罪于联邦调查局的傲慢态度，又或是归罪于每个州警察的地方保护倾向，然而无论如何为这一点买单负责的总是无数毫无下文的案件，它们的背后藏着无人知晓也没有人真正关心过的血泪与罪恶。

然而只除了一个案件——不管怎样，“旅人”的案子实在给这个国家带来太过严重的震撼，以致于当联邦调查局在第一时间插手案子的时候竟然没有任何一个州份敢站出来拒绝协助，一方面是因为这是权力赋予联邦调查局这样的行动，而另一方面拒绝协助的人要面对的是民众们向他们投来的无数恐惧视线。

“旅人”如同是一个在黑暗的罪恶之地诞生的噩梦，又或是一个可怕的恶灵，它的诞生之地就仿佛是上帝之光照不到的地方，事实上联邦调查局不仅仅用这个名字称呼这一系列血腥残酷的惨案，他们同样使用这个字眼称呼案件背后逃窜无踪的罪犯。

是的，“旅人”，他伴随着鲜血与罪恶走遍了这个国家，那就如同是一个游走于黑暗里的旅人带着惊扰人们的恶灵走入每一个人的心里构筑不死的杀人幽灵，在过去的几年里“旅人”用着最残忍的手段去宣布自己的恶行，几乎每一个州的警察局总会有某位警员接到匿名电话指引他去一个邪恶而凄惨的地方。

在那里等待着阳光曝光瞬间的是那些失踪多日的人们——他们或是她们的尸体悬吊在树枝上。

那些死去的人的躯体就在树枝下旋转着，旋转着，就这样把全身被割裂的伤口暴露无遗，他们被太阳晒成了黑色，赤裸的双脚指向地面，任由那些疯狂盘旋的苍蝇显得异常兴奋，那是令人的胃部濒临崩溃的场景，尸体的嘴都因死前的挣扎而张开，仿佛在无声地呼喊：

【救救我】

那些被噩梦所缠住了的牺牲品，他们的声音消逝了。

 

  
联邦调查局有种种证据显示“旅人”还存在着一名显然知情的助手，而胡佛堡垒里（注2#）的联邦犯罪学者们则一致认为有很多可能性是‘旅人’实际上是两个人，这种情况一直延续到去年5月份为止，而这恰恰正是玛丽亚·琼斯来到这座城市的原因，出于某种无法知晓的原因，“旅人”在这个城市北方的森林里犯下的罪行比任何一个州的都要多。

但正是这个转折，成了玛丽亚·琼斯自己的噩梦。

“然后它也引来了阿尔弗雷德那小子，”弗朗西斯微微一笑，嘴角的弧度让这个笑容看起来苦涩而无奈，“‘旅人’简直就是一块腐烂了的臭肉，所有人都迫不及待地围着它转。”

“我不得不提醒你，”坐在办公室另一端的椅子里，亚瑟现在看起来似乎已经平静了一些，“现在距离吃饭的时间并不太远，如果你想省掉自己那份钱的话我将毫无意见。”

“但是你还是希望得到你那份钱。”

这一回亚瑟只是用点头的动作代替了回答，此刻他正在翻阅“旅人”的报告，当然了，这个跨时达到5年之久、跨地域达到了全国范围的悬案所有报告加起来简直可以淹没弗朗西斯的办公桌，因此亚瑟只是埋头于每一桩案子的总结报告，“旅人”案件的出现恰好就是亚瑟加入FBI的初期，就某种程度而言“旅人”几乎伴随了他目前为止整个FBI生涯，就像其他的很多FBI一样。

而它也伴随了很多人生命中的最后一刻。

“你是说那小鬼已经知道玛利亚调查的是‘旅人’案件？”弗朗西斯仿佛是自言自语一般摇了摇头，“参与案件的成员名单处于高度机密的状态，你认为他能够获得这份名单的机会有多高？”

“至少他还不知道有我的参与，”忙里抽空地抬眼看了看面前的弗朗西斯，亚瑟过了许久才慢悠悠地开口继续说到，“这就足够了。”

他看着弗朗西斯想要张嘴说些什么，然而桌面上的电话铃声响起打断了他们的进一步对话，轻轻地朝后靠坐在椅背上，亚瑟示意着办公室的主人赶快阻止吵闹的铃声继续响起：

“这里是波诺弗瓦，请说。”

“嘿，我听见按下扩音器的声音，”电话的另一头传来王耀的声音，“我猜肯定是我们的绿眼猫咪来了阿鲁。”

“如果你不希望我的办公室被那只暴躁猫咪毁得一团糟的话那就来说说这通电话的目的吧。”

在一旁听着的亚瑟白了弗朗西斯一眼，属于亚瑟的无声抗议表示他希望弗朗西斯甩掉啰嗦的揶揄。

“我只是来报告一下琼斯老弟今天的行动，他睡了个大觉，在他的那位白领同居人上班以后一个小时他才出门，”被分派到担任秘密监视队伍的队长显然让王耀乐于离开位于街区转角的石头城堡，“稍早之前他去了一趟市政局，伊万后来也跟着去打听发现琼斯老弟在打听一个名叫马修·威廉姆斯的人的地址，他在向市政局那个漂亮姑娘求证他手上得到地址是否正确阿鲁。”

“听起来他好像在怀疑登记在电话簿上的地址，”弗朗西斯趁着王耀停顿下来的空当打断了对方的汇报，“我希望伊万那是温柔的打听。”

“他一向都很温柔阿鲁。”

“当然，加上枪的话效果会更好。”

“是的，你是对的弗朗西斯，”电话那端王耀继续说了下去，“然后我们就跟随琼斯老弟的脚步来到这里了，他现在就在那座据说是马修·威廉姆斯的住处阿鲁。”

亚瑟开始从他带进来的文件包里翻找出另一份资料翻看起来。

“一个看起来像是墨西哥或是古巴的肌肉大叔热情地招待了他，”顿了顿，王耀自己笑了起来以表示“热情”只是个反义词，“不过最后琼斯老弟还是能够进去那座破房子里阿鲁。”

“他是阿尔弗雷德的弟弟，”慢吞吞地开口这么说着，亚瑟把视线从文件上抬了起来，手上的文件被他轻轻地摔在办公桌上，那是对象为阿尔弗雷德弗雷德·F·琼斯的调查资料，“准确而言他们没有任何血缘关系，只是两个再婚家庭产生的新兄弟。”

“啊美国人的家庭生活，”短促地吹了一声口哨，弗朗西斯环抱起了双臂，“也就是说他是玛利亚再婚对象的儿子。”

“看来你还没退化到逻辑出现问题，”亚瑟点了点头，“你说对了。”

 

  
【注2#】：胡佛堡垒——联邦调查局的总部设在华盛顿特区，其外表看酷似一个大型的堡垒，以第一任联邦调查局局长约翰·埃德加·胡佛（J.·Edgar·Hoover）命名


	4. 【第三章】The Man

【第三章】The Man

 

在清晨的阳光照亮了窗沿的时候他就苏醒了过来，但是多年的习惯造就了他奇怪的原则，那就是非得等到手机闹铃响起他才真正地睁开眼睛准备迎接一天的到来，洗漱完毕过后他又看了一会儿新闻，早晨新闻的女主持人总是用着她特有的高嗓音开始重复前一天发生的事情，然而他这会儿倒是没有再像过去那样热切地关心这些新闻。

因为他很清楚那并没有任何值得他关心的内容。

拉开窗户的窗帘映入视线的是这个城市里为数不多的公共草地公园，中央的大草坪外围还有一圈窄窄的小路，然后再外围又是一个圆环状的草地，整个公园看起来如同一个大靶子，他这么想着，然后便伸出右手做出一个类似手枪的手势，嘴里发出了“磅”的声音，男人微微笑起来的模样就如同在为自己的准头喝彩。

事实上是不是曾经有人说过他并不适合使用枪支？

呆滞地这么回忆着，男人只是摇了摇头，他自己就拥有两把配备着消音器的手枪，但是半自动的亚音速子弹枪才是唯一能够在安装了消音器的情况下还能不影响准确度的枪支，因此在他的秘密行李里科尔特政府型号的三八〇手枪准会出现，而另外一把则是享有手枪之王称号的“沙漠之鹰”，尽管这支王者之枪总是让他觉得重得像块石头，它的后座力也足够让他的手臂发麻了——可恶的大块头——他经常这样诅咒着。

他可不是好莱坞大片里面那些肌肉壮实身手敏捷并且随便拿起一把陌生的枪都能操作自如的男主角，不过尽管如此，这两把手枪却从来没有被遗弃过。

早晨10点钟刚过的时候他便下楼到了门房旁边占据一整面墙壁的邮箱熟练地找到了自己的信箱，伸手摸进了有些冰凉的金属邮箱，躺在狭小空间里等待着他的除了今天的报纸以外还有一封来自A侦探事务所的信件。

决定用一杯来自对街的咖啡馆的招牌咖啡作为早餐，他微笑地向柜台的服务员小姐要了黑咖啡，似乎整个小咖啡馆的服务员都认得他就是住在对面的公寓里的年轻先生了，这对一个真正的普通住客而言或许是一件值得高兴的事情，但是对他而言那就另当别论了。

然而这个早晨他还是决定暂时不考虑这个问题，在这个城市，或者说，在这个国家里还没有人会对他产生兴趣，这不仅仅是一种绝对的自信，同时也是一种冷静的期盼。

“看起来你今天早起了一点，先生。”

事实上他并没有，但是男人还是礼貌地笑了笑并尽量朝着咖啡店小姐展现出他认为的最迷人的笑意：

“噢是的，上帝保佑今天有一个完美的早晨，”他故意嘴角上扬出一个神秘而略略狡猾的笑，“谢谢你，亲爱的小姐。”

即使他并不觉得自己应该感谢她什么，是为了她明显露出的好感吗？

 

  
在小餐桌上铺上进餐用的桌布并仔细地把边角折叠好，男人这才满意地放下手中的咖啡纸杯，尽管纸杯的热度渐渐变得难以忍受，但他还是双手合拢着环住了它一段时间，最后的视线则落在了摆在桌面上的报纸和信件。

《每日新闻》的头条又献给了最近频发的街头抢劫案，他知道他想看的内容在更里面一些的版面，但是现在还不是看报纸的时候，男人拿起手边来自侦探事务所的信件，然而千篇一律的论调与用词都让他只能勉强忍住想要撕碎纸张的冲动。

【敬爱的先生，我们依然在寻找你的弟弟，目前还没有任何进展，如果你能够再提供多一些的信息，我想那会对你和对我们的工作都有很大的帮助。】

听听，听听！多么荒谬啊！假如他能够再提供更多的信息的话那他为何还要雇佣这些侦探呢？这看起来简直就是对于侦探们的无能为力所能找到最为荒谬的借口。

与往日相同的并不仅仅是信件的内容，当然还有随信一起寄来费用账单，这份一百多美元的账单上面详细地列举了那位侦探都是如何度过——噢抱歉，准确来说应该是虚度——每一个调查工作日的，男人冷冷地看着总结那一栏的数字，最后找来一个普通的信封并往里面塞了足够的钱，在封口以后用优雅的字体写上A侦探事务所的地址，最后他只是随手丢开了笔，反正粘贴邮票的工作将会由门房完成。

接着他便决定翻看手边的报纸，那是凌晨印刷的版本，他摸了摸纸面好确认油墨已经干了才开始翻看里面的报道，城市新闻的版面里堆满了街头抢劫案的详细情况，他注意到，记者总是用某种很煽情的笔触去报道这样的案件，仿佛那不是一桩犯罪，只是一个精彩的故事罢了。

刺激血腥却又充斥着暴力的故事总是让人津津乐道，或者记者以为这个城市足够麻木了，人们也足够麻木得能够接受这样的故事，他摇了摇头后喝起了今天的第一口咖啡。

一个连环抢劫犯在这个国家四处流窜，报道上详细地指出了犯人使用的刀的样式，甚至有了与之同款式的刀的照片，但那不过是记者们再一次暴露了这个国家司法系统的无能为力与束手无策，要知道这样的刀在这个国家，噢不，光是在这个城市就有很多一模一样的，那只是一把普通的仿制小刺刀，你可以把它放在你的收藏柜里，当然也可以把它放在别人的身体里，任由鲜血沿着刀刃的血槽流出。

但他并没有那种所谓的浪漫情怀，不过不能否认的是，他确实偏爱刀具，比起行李里的两把手枪他有更多的刀，像那位抢劫犯使用的小刺刀他当然有，而且还不止一把，但显而易见的是他认为自己的刀具比前者的更好，血槽更深，刀柄的设计也很符合像他这样骨骼比较突出的手掌使用，而且另外一个让他更为偏爱刀具的原因则是因为它们全都难以追查，除非你拥有的是价格不菲的收藏品，否则有哪一位警察能够追查到一把普通刀具的买家？

男人这个时候才想起来了昨天经过一家贩卖精品刀具的店铺，是的，他看中了一把新的小刀，刀柄上的一圈浅螺旋雕刻把整把刀的重量都均匀地集中在了刀柄，这让他握着刀柄的时候感受到刀刃就如同自己手指的延伸，一切都堪称完美，不是吗？

这样的刀挥动起来一定会非常自如，这么想着，男人还是思考着自己必须多加练习，既然能够作为手指的延伸，那么它同样也要拥有他的神经，拥有他的触觉，拥有他所拥有的一切。

甚至是他的灵魂。

 

  
孤独的“旅人”灵魂。

 

  
看了看手机上显示的时间，男人意识到午饭的时刻就这样悄无声音地到来，他将这样缓慢地度过每一天，他想起来昨天的那家刀具店铺里的女店员，她那头棕色的头发高高地扎起，但是发尾处还是不小心地露出了没有染发之前的浅金色的颜色，而这种颜色对比让他时不时地走了走神。

平心而论，如果不考虑当时她是店员而他是顾客的话，她的笑容其实很迷人，闭上眼睛回想着对方的声音，他记起来她那略带着上扬尾调的口音，他敢保证那是她在学校里从一群女生那里学来的。

不管怎样，选择她不会有什么问题，他是第一次光顾这家店铺，而且据他观察那里也没有任何监控设备能够记住他的样子，他今天下午将会出发去把那命中注定属于他的小刀收进他的行李包里，这是“旅人”的计划的一部分，也将会是新的故事起始。

似乎是此时此刻才想起来信封里因为没有任何信件而忘记署名了，他可不想这笔钱被侦探事务所的那群傻瓜算在某位调查妻子外遇的丈夫头上，又或者是被算在某位找寻自己的小猫咪的老太婆身上，男人拿起手边的笔洋洋洒洒地签上了自己的名字：

基尔伯特·贝什米特。

“旅人”要出发了，免得那些报纸记者无聊地拿一个普通的抢劫犯大写特写。

 

  
马修离开的时候必定很匆忙，阿尔弗雷德看着面前铺满了灰尘的客厅这样判断着，玻璃材质的桌面上摆着的牛奶散发出令人恶心的酸臭味，强行压抑着想要伸手倒掉的冲动，他还是选择了不要继续接近那张铺满灰尘的桌子，每走一步都会扬起的灰尘正弥漫在这个房子的空气里，透过窗户泄漏进来的阳光在空中展露无遗。

而它们就这样慢腾腾地占据着整座房子。

走向客厅深处的同时轻轻地皱起了眉，阿尔弗雷德注意到左手边正是通往二楼的楼梯与前方通向厨房的短小走廊，厨房不出所料地同样被灰尘占据了，年轻人强忍着咳嗽的冲动，伸出拇指和食指捏了捏自己的鼻子免得一会儿该死的要打喷嚏，阿尔弗雷德拉开冰箱门后再一次闻到一股食物发臭的味道迎面扑来，冰箱里的食物足够马修三四天的储备了，可是当初把它们买回来的人又去了哪里？

这么想着，阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼走廊深处的储物间，决定还是先上二楼卧室瞧瞧，缺乏打理而显得腐旧的木制楼梯在脚步之下发出的吱呀声回荡在这个早已被遗忘的空间之中。

失去和马修的联系大约是在去年5月份前后，阿尔弗雷德相当有自信地回忆着，他们最后一次相见是在母亲那安静而简朴的葬礼之上，玛丽亚·琼斯最后还是被埋葬在自己的家乡如愿地让大西部独有的广袤与荒寂陪伴了她的最后，葬礼结束后马修就回到了现在这个城市，接下来发生的事情便是2周后阿尔弗雷德就再也联系不了他了。

马修失踪的时间是在春天的最后，满满当当的衣柜里大部分都是一些薄薄的长袖，偶尔夹杂其中的几件大衣在男人拨弄的动作下发出微弱的沙沙声，卧室的床同样没有铺好，被子耷拉了一角就这样落在地板之上，一只脖子处系上鲜红丝带的巨大熊宝宝玩偶被放置在床头一角任由时光为它铺上灰尘，原本棕黑色的玻璃球眼珠已经如同失去光明的盲人一般变得模糊，他想起来这个熊宝宝是马修从小到大都形影不离挚爱，他们最初相识的时候阿尔弗雷德甚至还曾经因为这个巨大的玩偶而误以为自己从今往后的兄弟就是一只不会说话的熊。

而他最私人的宝物此刻只是安静地注视着阿尔弗雷德的到来，仿佛是接替他那位沉默而温柔的兄弟迎接外来的阳光。

卧室唯一的窗户下摆放着一张有些年头的木制办公桌，即使光线越过重重障碍落于灰尘之上，这张桌面原本铮亮光滑的表面却再也映照不出任何影子，随意地把满手的灰尘都抹到了自己的牛仔裤上，阿尔弗雷德低头开始翻查桌面上的名片夹与笔记本，不出所料的是名片里大部分都只是一些推销人员硬塞到每一个人手上的卡片，而笔记本同样没有什么重要的信息，反倒是桌面一角搁放着的一张便笺纸得到了他的青睐，然而在试图把便笺纸涂抹上铅笔寻找印记甚至举起来透过阳光想要查看字迹的努力都只不过是徒劳，阿尔弗雷德有些沮丧地丢开了许久未曾被使用过的铅笔。

低头时视线里的办公桌桌面上铺满的灰尘因着阿尔弗雷德刚刚一连串翻找行为而变得凌乱，阿尔弗雷德自嘲地笑了笑，办公桌角落里的小相框就这样猛然进入了注意力范围之内。

相框里嵌着的照片玛丽亚·琼斯和她后来再婚的对象的合影，仿佛这样就能够把关于母亲的全部记忆留存在此，阿尔弗雷德拿起照片看了良久，直到他轻声地说到“上帝保佑”，却不知道这是为了祈求上帝给予自己力量，亦或是祈求他的母亲。

手中的相框里照片有些歪斜着露出一些空白的地方，似乎这张照片原本并不是这样摆放的，要么就是这个小相框里原来的照片不是这张，要么就是相框里本来是有两张照片的，不管是哪一个，男人皱起了眉，他知道自己都清楚答案。

有一张照片不见了。

伸手摸出了裤袋里的钱包翻找着属于自己的照片，阿尔弗雷德翻出了原本应该与消失不见的那一张一模一样的照片，照片上是小时候的阿尔弗雷德和马修在一个游乐场里的合影，只有七八岁的孩子们手上与嘴边都沾满了甜腻的冰淇淋，而马修则抱着那一天在游乐场与阿尔弗雷德合力赢取的巨大熊宝宝玩偶，这让他的大半个身躯几乎就要被埋没在色彩斑斓的照片当中。

那一年玛利亚为他们准备了这张照片，作为哥哥的阿尔弗雷德甚至还充当了一回孩子王地宣布这将会是他们兄弟两人永不分离的证明。

而现在属于马修平日里一同摆放在相框里的照片不见了，阿尔弗雷德似乎能够听见那是匆忙离开的马修无奈之下向他发出的最后的信息，期盼着总有一天会来到这所房子里的阿尔弗雷德能够觉察出来。

他看见一盏灯熄灭，他听见了一个人的呼救。

脑海里有一种声音在这漫长的岁月里沉吟，那是带着低沉而邪恶搅乱了他的世界的声音，一切都如同即使是食物充足的夏天都未能使所有的动物放下紧绷的神经，因为那不死的杀人幽灵已然苏醒，那些流浪的、迷途的、无辜的、痛苦的的亡魂，同样找到了回来的方式，他们都将用死亡来重现罪恶的全部面目。

现在阿尔弗雷德已然确确实实地知道了，向这个声音进行追讨与拷问的号角已经被悄然吹响。

 

  
马修·威廉姆斯是在去年的5月失踪的，但是没有确切的日期，亚瑟离开了椅子的靠背在把文件丢回桌面的时候又这么想着，在工作的时候他可不会坐在弗朗西斯那弥漫着香水味的办公室里，因此现在这个整洁的办公室毫无疑问是属于亚瑟的，他可以在这里长长地叹着气闭上了双眼进行思考。

这肯定不是一件简单的人口失踪案，噢但是话又说回来，并没有人报案说马修·威廉姆斯是失踪人口，在这个国家里有许多成年人都会不打招呼地背上行李彻底离开一座城市，他们或许是心血来潮的旅行者，亦或者是厌倦了某个城市而选择离开的落魄年轻人。

不管怎样，没有一个城市的警察会认真对待一个成年人失踪，亚瑟睁开双眼有些焦躁地在椅背里活动着僵硬的身躯，阿尔弗雷德似乎并不认为自己的兄弟会是那些热血年轻人的一份子，但是他却还是只身一人来到这座陌生的人种熔炉寻找唯一的线索。

一股奇怪的感觉让他不由地开始想像那个场景，FBI曾经为搜寻线索而在威廉姆斯的公寓所花费的整整一个星期时间让亚瑟模糊地回忆起那座房子的结构，然而这一回的想象里却多出了阿尔弗雷德的身影，仿佛他能够窥见19岁的年轻人在沉寂的空间里长久的缄默着。

不过作为一名FBI此刻他应该思考的事情并不是诸如亲人失踪这样伤感落寞的事情，亚瑟在约定时间快要到来的时候一边收拾着东西一边这么想着，他应该设法知道阿尔弗雷德今天的收获究竟是什么。


	5. 【第四章】Touch

【第四章】Touch

 

石头城堡一般的五层建筑安静而无声地独立于这个街道的某个区域，将近正午的阳光被布满了天空的云层所覆盖后深深浅浅地落在了地面之上，吹了一声口哨，阿尔弗雷德伸手拿开了在耳边激烈地播放着摇滚乐的耳机，手指随意地绕着多余的耳机线便随手放入了宽松的口袋里，他抬眼看向五层建筑最顶层飘扬的旗帜的时候阳光已经露出了大半，刺目的光线使他眯起了双眼，红蓝白为主的旗帜却显得更为彻透，就连耷拉下来的边边角角都泄露着轻弱的光亮。

然而只是稍稍停留了脚步便再无兴趣观看那颜色兀然显得模糊的旗帜了，阿尔弗雷德抬脚走进了这个国家引以为傲的联邦警察Federal Bureau of Investigation的分部。

“先生，”年轻的接待员小姐只是抬眼看着来客，“请问你有什么事吗？”

“我想找你们这里的一名调查员，”阿尔弗雷德注意到她的双唇抹了太厚的一层鲜红唇彩，这样夸张的装扮让他默默地耸了耸肩，不管是个人喜好或是一时失误，这位小姐恐怕不是很明白她自己身处的地方是一个彻头彻尾的司法机构，“他的名字是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

“请问你有预约吗？”

“噢没有，”该死的他忘记这个世界上还有预约这种事情了，或者说他太高估了调查员的办事效率了，阿尔弗雷德在对方准备开口拒绝的前一刻继续开口说到，“就给我半个小时，你可以这样告诉他。”

为对方那过于自信能够达成目的的语气感到诧异，接待员小姐最后不得不转了转眼珠拿起电话开始拨通了一个号码：

“波诺弗瓦先生，这里有一位……呃……”

“琼斯。”

“有一位琼斯先生想要找你，”她顿了顿，“他说自己只需要半个小时。”

最后从对方沉默着抿了抿嘴唇的模样推测出自己成功了，这让阿尔弗雷德轻松地吹响了一段蓝调的旋律以为对方就要吞唇彩自尽。

位于FBI调查局分部四楼属于波诺弗瓦的办公室并非完全独立与整个调查大厅之外，走进这间与占据整个楼层的开放式办公区只有一面玻璃之隔的房间时正对着的一张办公桌上凌乱地摆满了各式的文件，而后头坐着的一个高大男人则正在隔着话筒与什么人对谈话，尽管阿尔弗雷德没能听见对方说了些什么，不过从对方的表情上猜测那绝对不会是什么太过要紧的对话。

办公室右侧空间里几乎一模一样的办公桌则要稍微显得整洁一些，与刚刚那一角的环境相比唯一不同的不过是这张办公桌上的文件并不多，取而代之的是桌面上摆着的花瓶里插着一支鲜红绽放的玫瑰，而一名留着稍稍有些过肩金发的男人礼貌地站了起来伸手表示请坐。

接下来发生的事情总是毫无意外，金发男人——弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦甚至不需要他进行太过详细的自我介绍，现在他只不过是坐在活生生的调查目标面前倾听那些他早已知晓的内容，“琼斯先生，我想有些话你想必已经知道我会怎么回答了，”——不要以为自己比FBI还要聪明——他希望阿尔弗雷德能够听得出来自己的言下之意，“对你母亲的事故我也很遗憾，毕竟她也曾经是我们的成员。”

“所以你们已经尽全力调查过她的案件了？”蓝眼睛的年轻人扬起眉的动作看起来就像是对此有所不满，“然后你们最后得出她是死于意外而我的弟弟只不过是自己离家出走这样的结论？”

“玛利亚，愿她的灵魂得以安息，她的死亡没有任何疑点，”伸出手来揉了揉额角，弗朗西斯这一回总算是亲身体会到亚瑟每一回汇报眼前这个家伙行动情况的时候都必然会做出的无意识动作，“至于马修·威廉姆斯，我想大部分警察都会告诉你他是有足够的权利离开任何一个地方的成年人。”

“但是他的所有东西都还留在这里，甚至就连他的衣柜里都还保留着全部的衣服。”

“或许他突然心血来潮要去什么地方旅行然后自己买了另外一堆衣服，你知道，年轻人总有些浪漫的流浪想法，”阿尔弗雷德看着对方在空中摇晃着手装模作样地这么说着，而他背后的那位高大男人仍旧用着平稳的语气通话，弗朗西斯长长地呼了一口气继续说着，“如果光是因为这个原因就说他是被人绑架了或是别的什么的话，我们早就忙得过劳死了。”

“他不是这样的人。”

在内心考虑着是否要把所有的事情全都托盘倒出，阿尔弗雷德有些怀疑面前的调查员究竟能够相信他到何种程度，然而另一方面弗朗西斯似乎误解了阿尔弗雷德的沉默，或者说即使他没有任何误解，阿尔弗雷德也不会是轻易善罢甘休的人：

“也许只是你不了解他而已，琼斯，”他摇了摇头试图中断这次的谈话，伊万·布拉金斯基也同样在场的情况下他很难把眼前的年轻人打发走，“很抱歉我要和我的上司商量一下，对于马修·威廉姆斯的事情我们还是认为……”

“他拿走了一张照片，”在对方疑惑的视线里阿尔弗雷德定定地注视着弗朗西斯，仿佛这样的瞪视就能够把自己内心的疑惑与恼怒全都塞进这个人的脑海当中，“既然他什么都没有拿走，为什么又单独拿走了我们两人手上都各自有一份的照片？”

“你是想说那张照片就是给你的讯号？因此那就能够证明你弟弟的失踪和母亲的死亡有关？”摊开双手耸了耸肩，弗朗西斯克制着自己的视线不要继续飘向坐在年轻人背后的伊万身上，毕竟事实上整一支调查分队的掌控权都归于那名浅灰色头发的男人手中，“琼斯先生，这事我会向上司报告的，或许你可以提供照片的信息协助我们尽快进行案情评估。”

“你是说需要让你的上司看看那张照片？”

一阵短暂的沉默横亘在弗朗西斯面前，被阿尔弗雷德突然说出的问句困惑了思绪，FBI先生只好眨了眨眼试图吞下显得不太厌烦的语气：

“是的，”上帝啊，为什么亚瑟没有跟他说过眼前这个家伙竟然从来没有学会配合谈话者的氛围或是节奏，“如果你可以提供的话。”

然而下一刻弗朗西斯的话却被阿尔弗雷德兀然站起来的动作所打断，就如同是对方先前所说的话语全都没有听进去一丝一毫一般，年轻的来访者动作灵巧地从口袋里摸出了一张照片直直地拍在了——不，并不是弗朗西斯，而是——坐在自己背后一直在与电话话筒进行热烈交谈的高大男人面前的桌面之上。

“提醒你一下，FBI先生，要装作倾听我们对话的模样最好还是不要用一个不会做出任何回答的无声电话来进行伪装，”扯开嘴角一抹嘲讽意味的笑容，阿尔弗雷德又朝着弗朗西斯的方向歪了歪头，“现在你的上司看到那张照片了。”

 

  
“你是说他就这样走了？”一边用脖子与肩膀之间夹持的力道固定着耳边的手机，亚瑟一边护着手中的公文包用手肘撑开了公寓大门，“也就是说他知道伊万就是‘旅人’案件的负责人。”

“要知道他可是当场识破了伊万的家伙，”尽管陈述的事实无论怎样理解都应当是朝着对FBI不利的方向前进，然而王耀语气却还是算得上相当愉快，这名负责掌控所有外勤队员各项侦察监视任务的调查员在电话另一头的爽快地笑出了声，“你的阿尔弗雷德总是为我们带来惊喜，弗朗西斯现在可能快要气疯了。”

“最好不要理会那只混蛋青蛙，”在脑海里想象着驻守办公室的伊万与弗朗西斯被19岁的年轻人用一句话轻松地彻底反驳的模样，亚瑟弯起了嘴角的一抹弧度，“听起来阿尔弗雷德今天勇闯了我们的城堡，并且在伊万的面前批评他是一头演技差劲的猪。”

“啊战争勇士阿尔弗雷德，你猜猜这作为一部电影的名字会不会显得很卖座？”轻轻地顿了顿，王耀继续这么说着，“而我们这位战争勇士已经从地铁站挤了出来快要回到你的小别墅里来了。”

“换句话来说留给我们之间的通话时间还不超过10分钟。”

“不，你知道吗，我给你留出来的时间绝对不止这么一会儿，”王耀的回答很快就伴随着电话彼端混杂了汽车引擎的杂音传达了过来，“因为既然我已经把他交回到你的手里，我决定现在就结束跟踪的任务回去喝一杯热茶。”

“替我向伊万问好，”仿佛是对于热茶的渴望与对方来得一样期盼，亚瑟把手中所有用于伪装成普通合租人身份的文件与公文包全都放在靠近沙发的矮柜上偷偷地舒了一口气，“我想我今天的工作现在才算是正式开始。”

尽管这么说着结束了与对方的通话，然而亚瑟却仍旧在设法想象当阿尔弗雷德回来以后话题究竟会如何、或者说是要如何被引导至他所需要前进的方向，倘若不是因为“旅人”的案件一直处于胶着状态，作为FBI的他们甚至不必通过现在这样迂回的方式企图寻找突破口，可是话又说回来，亚瑟稍稍放纵着自己找到一个舒服的姿势陷进柔软的沙发之中，既然阿尔弗雷德能够得出玛利亚是被FBI内部人员杀害的结论，眼下FBI却还是若无其事地进行秘密追查，整件事情发展到现在可真是够诡异的了。

而这正是为什么当阿尔弗雷德开门走进公寓的时候亚瑟却没有回过神来适时地打断对方喝着可乐大声叫嚷的原因：

“我真是无法相信，告诉你亚瑟，假如你也在排队购买的现场的话我敢打赌你一定会被人群挤到街道对面去，”蓝眼睛的年轻人从一只脚踏进大门的瞬间开始就用着让人看着厌烦的夸张肢体语言把手中带回来权当晚饭的快餐袋子乱糟糟地扔在了亚瑟面前的桌子上，“上帝啊，你看到我的游戏手柄了吗？”

“如果你不是像这样完全不打招呼就像一头发疯的大象一般闯进来的话，”朝着对方翻起了白眼并目睹阿尔弗雷德弯腰从客厅一个杂乱角落里翻找出深灰色的手柄，亚瑟厌恶地蹬了一眼面前分量远远超出想象的外卖快餐，噢该死的，当看到年轻的合租人从还没来得及放下的蓝色斜挎包里掏出一盒崭新的游戏光盘的瞬间，秘密FBI调查员便开始诅咒着王耀先前肯定是故意隐瞒了对方的一部分行踪以致于他现在甚至无法跟上阿尔弗雷德话语里陈述事情的节奏，“既然你现在已经找到所谓的游戏手柄了，那么想必你也就不会介意告诉我为什么现在桌子上出现那么多垃圾食物而你甚至不打算为霸占我家的电视机编造一个理由。”

游戏手柄？天知道那究竟是什么鬼东西，还有那听起来乱哄哄的排队购买的现场？

“我出一美元打赌你在回家路上根本没有留意身边究竟发生什么事情，就更不用说那些张贴出来的帅气海报了，今天是刺客信条2的发售日，老古板，我猜你就连这是一款怎样的游戏都不清楚，”似乎忙于埋头把一些对亚瑟而言陌生得可怕夫人机器捣弄着与电视机相连，阿尔弗雷德完全没有好好向公寓主人进行耐心解释的打算，“顺便一提今天我需要三倍的热量补充，上帝保佑FBI的石头城堡居然连一杯咖啡都没有为我准备。”

“什么？FBI的石头城堡？”强行忍住因为听到自己关切的话题竟然以这样的形式突然出现在对话当中而差点从喉咙深处爆发出来的痛苦哼叫，亚瑟不禁直起了背脊看着阿尔弗雷德已经用着标准的游戏宅男姿势盘腿坐在地板上开始忙碌地启动游戏的背影，“你的意思是你今天居然真的到FBI分部去了？”

“嗯我真的是已经拜访过FBI分部一遍了，”一边死死地盯着游戏启动画面一边回头从快餐袋子里拿出一盒洋葱圈，阿尔弗雷德只是随意地耸了耸肩这么回答到，“如果坐在一间破旧得要命的办公室里还不算是的话，那我甚至还狠狠地教训了一把他们所谓的上司。”

“噢......”听起来那就像是在说伊万·布拉金斯基，“你可别告诉我你在一个司法机构内部大打出手。”

“不，我只是让他学会怎么掩饰自己正在偷听我和别人的对话，”现在那颗金色的头颅已经开始因为事先研究操作而变得仿佛是要亲吻屏幕一般热切地向前倾斜着，“在此之前我正在试图跟一个装模作样的家伙解释我在查看过马修以前住的公寓以后就认为他在失踪以前肯定已经发现了什么线索，而在我身后那个伪装成打电话的家伙事实上已经在偷听我们的谈话了。”

他应该早就知道阿尔弗雷德并不是一个合格的陈述者，在年轻人背后恶狠狠地瞪视了一眼，亚瑟决定如果要对他陈述事实的逻辑性进行评价的话，那绝对是在零和一之间，噢拜托，满分是一百分，这一点就不需要解释了：

简单而言也就是说阿尔弗雷德今天的行程真可以算得上紧凑密集，沉默地瞪了一眼前者在游戏上专注得过分的身影，亚瑟不得不恶狠狠地拿起一个看起来油腻得可怕的汉堡包并掏出手机搜索着网页，他一定要在阿尔弗雷德彻底通关以前好好地为眼前的汉堡狂人剧透一番，这么想着，亚瑟甚至觉得嘴边沾上的沙拉酱都显得稍稍美味了一些。

 

  
“我不知道你除了茶以外还喜欢咖啡，”接过王耀递过来还带着热腾水汽的咖啡纸杯，伊万借助着入夜后橘黄色的路灯光线看向手中泛起圈圈叠叠的棕色液体，“我一直都很怀疑咖啡对熬夜很有用处这样的说法。”

“这权当是我对大名鼎鼎的伊万·布拉金斯基先生陪同我在午夜交接过后坐在这里无聊得发呆的补偿，”事实上仪表板的时间显示早已走过了大半个夜晚，王耀只是侧过头去眨了眨眼，“我想这就足够让你用今天白天的情报进行交换阿鲁。”

“如果你只是想知道我们是否为一个年轻人的失踪进行立案的话，答案是没有，我想FBI并不仅仅是一个为个人而决策行动的组织，”因为浅笑而显得柔软的口音此时却没有夹杂着任何一丝温度，伊万试图把滚烫的纸杯在手中小小地转动着角度，“不过目标人物带来的情报听起来非常有趣。”

“也就是说你也认为这件事情显得可疑，”这么说着，王耀无奈地瞥了对方一眼，“不过我想交换的情报可不是这个阿鲁。”

“也就是说我认为这件事情值得推敲，”不置可否地耸了耸肩，伊万在听见手机轻微响动的瞬间仿佛是看到一处无法忽视的污渍一般厌恶地嘟囔着什么，“对我而言围绕着他出现的时机或是事情都太过巧合了。”

而这正是他们在接到来自石头城堡的紧急电话以前所进行的最后一番谈话，沉浸在午夜长梦当中的都市那个时候尚未知晓此时此刻发生于远在城郊森林深处回荡着罪恶与血腥的事件，那些交缠编织在黑暗里的声音为一场呼救而逐渐苏醒。

即使是鲜少露出惊讶表情的伊万在沉默地听完电话另一头简短而仓促的报告过后也长久地陷入了沉默，噢天呐——不自觉地就这样充满不祥预感地叹起了气，王耀无奈地疲惫的身躯靠坐在椅背当中：

“我们这是要加班了吗？”一缕黑色的额发轻巧地落在耳侧，王耀露出了遗憾的表情摇着头，“再继续这样下去我这个月可能都要付不出咖啡钱了，伊万，你今天就得把欠我的咖啡账单彻底结清阿鲁。”

“你不会再需要咖啡的，”一边这么说着一边启动了安静已久的汽车，伊万朝着前者晃了晃手机，“我们要去的现场会让你感到不再困倦的。”


	6. 【第五章】The Return of Killer

【第五章】The Return of Killer

 

“这个可怜的女孩就如同我们最开初所看见的所有女孩一样，”稍早之前就已经到达现场的弗朗西斯撩开了披在肩膀上的一缕金发，脚下泥泞得如同无数个章鱼吸盘的黏稠地面让他的心情免不了更为沮丧一些，“脖子上虽然有勒痕却没有任何瘀青，这只能说明把她悬挂在这里的绳子是在她死后才弄上去的。”

晨雾尚未彻底退却的光线里黑色长裙的一角在灰色帆布的遮蔽下仍旧暴露在外，清晨的阳光还没来得及穿透这片城郊的高大乔木林，不时掉落的树叶落在了积水难以完全消退的泥地上，同时也落下细细碎碎的光芒，站在充满寒意与阴森气息的森林深处，弗朗西斯眯起双眼看向了由警方带领着走进现场的伊万与王耀，穿着黑色制服和各色工作服的人员为这片死亡区域填充了渗入骨髓的阴暗与抑郁色彩。

低头查看着原本应当是浅色的裙子在被大量鲜血染成红色后又因为干涸的缘故化成眼前惨不忍睹的黑色污渍，弗朗西斯抬眼点了点头示意着被紧急召唤到此处的两名同僚，王耀似乎还在低声对伊万抱怨着关于咖啡或是欠债的问题，不过弗朗西斯并没有打算把自己此时无关紧要的疑惑说出口来：

“初步推测是刀伤所致的失血过多，”仿佛是给自己的陈述寻找缓一口气的机会一般顿了顿，弗朗西斯摊开了双手，“原谅我没办法详细说明，腹部的伤口纵深很大，而且显然就是致死原因，鉴证科初步现场断定有百分之九十的可能性是旅人犯下的新案件。”

沉吟着朝平躺在地上覆盖着尸体的帆布看了一眼，王耀低声地开口问道：

“是谁发现的阿鲁？”

“一位值班的警察，”弗朗西斯伸手指了指某个不确切的方位，“这片树林归属于那边的警察局，有人，噢不，作案者或者准确地说是报案者肯定知道该往哪个号码拨打，也许我们应该把他找出来谈谈。”

“也就是说并非直接拨打到911去的，”看着对方环看一周的动作而无奈地耸了耸肩，王耀扯了扯嘴角试图给出一个自嘲的笑，然而结果只是给出了一个扭曲的嘴角，“找旅人出来谈谈吗阿鲁？”

“如果他回答‘是的’的话那就太好了，”似乎是把周围其他人的叹息全都吐出了胸膛，弗朗西斯抬眼看了看即将迎来白昼的天空，“我们只需要把他丢进死刑囚室就可以办完我们最棘手的案件了。”

几乎就是与此同时所有人的注意力全都被停在树林边缘的那辆熟悉却又不起眼的黑色小轿车所吸引了过去，然而要说到真正引人注目的话，弗朗西斯很愿意打赌从车上匆匆忙忙走出来的男人由于过于着急而在安静的早晨显得异常大声的脚步声比较引起人们的注意。

站在一旁的伊万则环抱起双臂稍微看了来人一眼，而弗朗西斯照例举着手掌晃了晃算是打了招呼：

“早上好我们的绿眼小猫咪，”尽管意识到现场压抑的气氛并不适合过于爽朗的玩笑，然而弗朗西斯还是试图在平常的语调里进行日常会面，“我猜阿尔弗雷德弗雷德那小子还没起床吧？”

一如往常般选择无视了对方的调侃，亚瑟走向那具明显已被荒弃在此地多日的尸体，空气里弥漫的腐朽气息简直让人作呕，他只好尽力用手掌捂住了嘴鼻：

“我想他已经出门了，”朝着负责全部跟踪外勤人员小组的王耀点了点头，亚瑟仍然忍不住因为现场的恶臭而皱起了眉，“不过一名成年人没有任何义务向他人讲述自己一天的行踪。”

黑色帆布下的尸体早已干瘪得不成样子，被染成黑红色的连衣裙也被腐蚀得破烂，注意到这些以后亚瑟伸出另一只手掀起了一角，映入眼睑的棕色长发干枯而混乱地铺散在地上，偷偷咽了咽喉，他努力让自己不至于痛苦地坐倒在地上，耳畔依稀听见伊万与弗朗西斯之间关于尸检报告何时能够完成的谈话，亚瑟知道自己此时的视线却早已被风化得污黑的皮肤所充斥。

 

  
上帝杀人无罪，因为他常常在动手。

 

  
“假如尸检由贝尔瓦德·乌克森谢纳来完成的话，我们这一周之内就有可能得到更详细的报告，”忍不住后退了好几大步回到弗朗西斯等三人所在的人群外围，在注意到他们谈话内容的亚瑟轻轻呼出了喉咙深处徘徊不止的恶臭，“死者身份确认了吗？”

“这座城市失踪的人太多了”王耀撇了撇嘴，“而这位女孩身上没有任何身份证明，目前还不知道有没有失踪人口符合阿鲁。”

“死者的胸部有硬块，那只可能意味着隆胸手术，”似乎是隔了好几个世纪才得以重新开口，亚瑟默默地点着头，“我认为询问一下私人医生是必要的工作，还有另外一些官方渠道不方便找的人。”

“皮条客，还有酒吧里的醉鬼，我想后者就足够警察们忙活的了，”毫无停顿地开口这么说着，伊万放下了从抵达现场以来便一直环抱在胸前的双臂，“不过她有一对耳环，也许这可以避免他们在酒吧里花费太多纠缠别人的时间。”

 

  
“我没有什么可以告诉你的。”

阿尔弗雷德弗雷德·F·琼斯，在他自认为无论从何种方面而言都已经受过了良好教育的19年生命里，他第一次尝试到了在反复询问了2个小时后依然得到同样答案的挫败与愤怒感，而令他更为气愤的是带来这种不愉快感觉的人还是一位面色不善皮肤黝黑的胡渣大叔。

上帝啊，如果这位胡渣大叔不是马修的邻居的话，阿尔弗雷德这么诅咒着对方，他就不必瞪着双眼摆出既无奈又愤怒的表情了。

“我最后一次看见马修的时候，他只是和平常一样在料理自己的草坪。”

这么说马修还是没学会请小鬼们帮忙，或者说他还不放心，阿尔弗雷德稍微走了走神，但这并没有影响他继续发问：

“马修从未说过他在躲避什么，或者说他有什么仇人？”

“听起来马修并不是非常信任你，胡渣大叔，”扬了扬眉，阿尔弗雷德丢下了这样一句话便匆匆地从大门走了出来，身后传来即使是走过了一个街角后仍旧能够听见的高声咒骂声显然表示一切都到此为止了，而这也让阿尔弗雷德满意地知道，他成功地激怒了这个无论如何都看不顺眼的胡渣大叔。

独自走在人行道上感受着白昼的阳光逐渐被蒙上了温度，阿尔弗雷德让长得有些夸张的黑色耳机线轻轻地晃在了身前，只余下模糊的黯淡阴影落于脚边。

他出神地看着自己的阴影，买一个汉堡或许是一个好主意，同时这也是一顿完美的早餐，想到这里阿尔弗雷德下意识地抬起了视线环顾四周，不出所料这座城市的快餐店多得让人吃惊，也多得让他感到满意。

抬脚迈了出去的同时他瞥眼看着往自己的方向驶来一辆灰色轿车，显而易见的是车子的防撞栏都已经快要报废了，阿尔弗雷德扯出嘲讽的笑意如同是在嘲笑车子的主人，然而嘴角很快便由于身旁报纸摊位前一份明显是凌晨赶制出来的早版报纸而僵硬出一道难看的弧度。

——旅人归来！

毫无犹豫地掏出了硬币，阿尔弗雷德买下这份把头版故意用红色印刷得触目惊心的报纸。

 

  
1624年正式建立的这座城有着1800万常住人口这一令人吃惊的数据统计，要是把城郊的人口也算是的话这个数字肯定还要更高一些，他开始漫无边际地这么想着，每年出生的人或是从各个城市来此定居的人究竟算不算在这1800万人的官方统计数据中？

噢是的，官方统计，那就意味着还有成千上万的人躲避着条子而从未被估算在内，他微微地笑了，在进行了这样没有任何意义的数字与简单推理之后，男人把目光放在了摊在桌面上的晨报。

对于一作拥有1800万以上人口并且设立了6大管辖区的城市而言，一份发行量达到110万份的晨报只能算是一份通读报纸了，何况晨报还习惯于每天早上印刷三次版面以便更新最新消息，这导致它通常在周末的发行量足以达到了120万份，数字太大只会变得让人麻木，他看着今天晨报那夸张的头版咧出一丝冷淡的笑意，这个城市每个人都有不一样的理由来描述自己为何选择看晨报，但是无可置疑的一点是，每个人都知道，晨报那厚得油墨沉重的份量中包含了这座城市里最多犯罪版面。

拿起报纸时纸张的边角之外升腾起放在一旁的咖啡香气，出神地看了一会儿，男人继而哗啦啦地翻看了头版所指向的版面，最后转为了晨报的社会专栏。

——无论这位被杀害、并且极有可能死于残忍的‘旅人’之手的少女是谁，我们都为这样的血腥暴行而感到愤怒——

愤怒？仿佛是苦苦思索一般停下了手中的动作，那是怎样一种感情？他认为自己哪怕是搜寻了全部的神经恐怕都没能够寻找到一种名为愤怒的感情所在，伸手拿起咖啡让甘苦的味道霎时弥漫了口腔，男人继续安静地阅读着专栏作家的每一行字句。

——凶手一定是那种明明极力想要掩饰罪行，却又想要引起社会轰动效应的人——

倘若真的要引起社会轰动的话，他或许应该从一开始就玩一些记者喜欢的把戏，例如在尸体上做些小动作来当作自己的签名，然而他有这么做吗？没有，基尔伯特为自己响亮地嗤笑了一声，就算使用刀具作为致命武器算是自己的签名的话，天知道这个城市每天有多少人死于刀伤。

1800万人的城市里就有1800万种死亡方式。

喝尽杯里的咖啡并决定放弃手中的报纸，男人断定自己只不过是失去了一把精巧的小刀罢了，在脑海中花了一点点时间回忆尖利刀锋与木制刀身完美结合后所产生的奇妙感触以后，基尔伯特站了起来为今天的出行做着准备。

仔仔细细地挑选着衣柜里的领带，他按照计划一般穿上了白衬衫，今天似乎是一个适合戴着黑色条纹领带出门的日子，当然这是没有理由的，他自嘲地笑笑，仿佛是在欣赏自己刚刚想到的笑话。

接着他又在衬衫外穿上了一件黑夹克，虽然在这样的天气里显得如此多余，但这并不代表在礼仪方面黑夹克就毫无作用，光是这件黑夹克便绝对能为自己的穿着甚至是礼仪加分。

这才是他今天迫切需要的，这么想着，基尔伯特回头环顾着公寓了的一切摆设，最后熄灭了所有的灯光。

 

  
阿尔弗雷德坐在一家街角小餐馆的靠窗位置，将近中午时分的阳光显得明亮而透彻，这为眼前的木制桌面扑衬了一层光芒朦胧的白亮，他漫无目的地看着窗外的人来人往，对街的一块招牌上“最低折扣率（discount rate）”的字母E的油漆早已模糊脱落并且变成了可笑的“最低老鼠”（discount rat），阿尔弗雷德淡淡地笑了，纯粹是为自己提供了一个仅供娱乐的玩笑。

他试着想象那个被巡逻车的蓝光与黄光所映照的凌晨场景，电视台的摄像机就在不远处闪烁不止，这样的情景也许是某场电影的首映会，但是更有可能是一个凶杀案的调查现场。

这个城市有些鲜有人知的区域总是如此永恒不变，那就是永远没有首映会。

早上的调查一无所获，没有任何迹象表明马修在失踪之前曾经频繁地接触某一个人，阿尔弗雷德有些懊恼地想，他唯一发现的事情，就是他今天什么都没发现。

前往查看这座城市好几百具无人认领的尸体照片同样徒劳无功，那位为他提供警方照片的探员似乎已经习惯了像阿尔弗雷德这样看不到一半就摆出呕吐表情的普通市民，因此对方经验十足地开始调侃起各种警方内部流行的笑话或是他们局长的糗事，可惜这样的话题并没有带来多大作用，探员显然也料到阿尔弗雷德的毫无反应，也许在阿尔弗雷德之前有着成百上千的人都露出同样疑惑与失望的表情。

又瞥了一眼朦胧在阳光中的晨报版面，现在他只剩下一个地方，而在此之前他还需要做一些准备。

 

  
集中而无序却又斑驳闪烁的霓虹灯总是让这座城市陷入一片辉煌灯火当中，车道上来来往往川流不息的车辆却为它编织出如同河流一般永不止歇的裙带，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦被困在这座城市惊人的车流之中，四面八方所能看见的都不过是车灯的橘黄和亮红，在停止前进的时候他偶尔会把手臂搁在车窗的框架上稍微探头看看前方的状况，天知道最好不要在这样的时候遇上什么麻烦事，但是弗朗西斯自己也明白这么做的原因无非是因为自己被困在车里太久了，他需要的是新鲜的空气，而不是那些一成不变的窗外光景。

而在前进的时候他却从不吝啬于他的嗓音，这意味着他的手指忙于轻轻地敲击着方向盘，而他的喉咙则忙于应付弗朗西斯想要哼出的曲调，若是以自己那被同事们半带嘲讽的语气所评论的审美角度而言，这座城市给予他的光景实在是难以恭维，然而无论如何，这座城市有着他的一切。

原本淹没在车流之中的柏油路面与车轮摩擦而过的声音随着弗朗西斯越来越驶向城郊的路线而渐渐变得清晰，微弱的颤抖沿着车座椅背渗透进了背脊，他甚至能够听见在不远处擦肩而过的另一辆车里传来淡淡的来自于音响的歌声。

拥有繁华的城市也拥有安静的城郊，他仔仔细细地在勉强算得上是宽阔的路上寻找到了通往目的地的小径转角，木制的酒吧招牌在夜色里早已变得模糊，车辆驶进来时打下的亮光也仅仅只能让人辨认出木牌指示牌上的箭头。

拐过弯以后地势变踉跄着倾斜向下，一抹灯光依稀穿过小径路旁明显疏于打理的灌木丛，弗朗西斯很快发现自己置身于一片有些泥泞的小空地中央，车头处是一座小小的木屋传来的一首女声吟唱，灯光就是从那扇因年久失修而显得破败的窗户中穿透而来的，然而暖黄的灯光打在玻璃上的时候意外地为岁月的残酷蒙上柔软的色彩。

弗朗西斯稍微环顾着四周，发现在这个并非周末的晚上愿意从市中心驶来的几辆车就凌乱地停靠在空地边缘，然而弗朗西斯很确信，这些车子的主人只是在回家路上为自己一天的辛劳买下足以慰劳身心的酒精气味。

推开小酒吧木门的时候门轴发出了有些难听的吱呀声，没有人为弗朗西斯说一句欢迎光临，也没有任何人的目光留意在了这位穿着西装从市中心来到此处的男人，客人三三两两地坐在酒吧那些小小的桌椅旁，好几件西装外套已经被脱了下来并搁放在椅背上，弗朗西斯只是略略看了看四周，最后选择坐在了酒保面前的吧台桌位上。

戴着一副无框眼镜的酒保稍早之前正看着手边一部被调为无声的小尺寸电视机，在为弗朗西斯准备好了酒以后，这位酒保又继续扭头看着一个无声的现场评述节目，弗朗西斯只是轻轻地瞥了几眼，酒吧里弥漫着一首轻柔的哼唱，暖黄的灯光伴随着木头散发的陈旧气味。

就和许许多多开在通往郊外的小酒吧一样这家酒吧也只经营到晚上的八点，当然有时候它们会一直让灯光亮到九点，但是随着客人陆陆续续驾车回家，酒吧里唯一的服务生兼酒保也开始收拾遗留在桌子上的酒吧和啤酒罐子。

“你需要一名店员，马修，”这么说着，弗朗西斯喝下最后一口酒回头看向了对方，“这样至少能够让你安心看完今晚的脱口秀节目。”

“像我这里一天到晚只开门几个小时的酒吧根本就不需要多一个人来帮忙，”年轻店长只是轻笑着抱起几个空罐子扔到了角落里的垃圾桶里，“如果有需要的话，我会叫上你的，弗朗西斯。”

“乐意至极，”弗朗西斯自顾自地笑了起来，“我想今天晚上播放的音乐来自于我上个星期带给你的专辑,显而易见客人们都很喜欢这张专辑。”

关闭店里的大部分灯光并为自己倒了一杯苏打水，马修·威廉姆斯带着冒起些许气泡的玻璃杯回到桌子旁，他只为自己和弗朗西斯留下了头顶的那一盏灯，亮黄色的光圈就这样安静地落在木制的酒吧桌面上：

“因为挑选它的人是你。”

“因为挑选它的人是我，”伸出手指抵住玻璃瓶口让酒瓶轻轻转动起来，弗朗西斯满意地扬起了一丝微笑，“也因为选择它的人是你。”

 

  
再也没有什么比布克兄弟的西装和这条深蓝色的领带更合适的打扮了，阿尔弗雷德满意地这么想着却又忍不住稍微松了松拘束的领带口子，当然了手中拿着的写字板更是为他想要塑造成为街头访问员的形象带来了更多的可信度。

正前方的视线里一栋上世纪就已修建而成的公寓大楼任由岁月的流逝为它烙上了不少的烙印，而这座城市却在时光中反复着死亡与重生的过程，再度调整着呼吸，阿尔弗雷德抬脚迈入了门厅，公寓大楼的门房正在戴着耳机听着什么入神，只需要咧出友好的笑容并抬手示意一般扬了扬手中的写字板便足以对付任何一位上了年纪的老头，这意味着他并没有在门房这一关卡上遇到任何困难。

就与大部分上个世纪的建筑物布置一般这里的电梯房也设在了门厅的更深处，拐过了通往电梯房的转角以后阿尔弗雷德热切而轻松地回头确认着在这个角度下不管他做什么都不会被察觉，监控摄像镜头？好吧，这种古板的机器也仅仅能够对付笨拙的小偷，他开心地给了自己一抹笑容。

尽管如此考虑到悬挂在电梯口天花板上的摄像头阿尔弗雷德还是适当地做了些掩饰，包裹着红砖的墙纸剥落得斑斓的墙壁嵌进了一整片沾着些许锈迹的信箱，伸手从上衣口袋里掏出事先准备好的钢笔后，他熟练地在自己手上的调查问卷上勾着一个又一个随意而草率的勾，再写下早已想好的所谓客户意见后，年轻人满意地上扬着嘴角。

在等待电梯下降到底层的时间里如此反复着，阿尔弗雷德很快便拥有了五张伪造完毕的所谓客户问卷，瞥眼飞快地从信箱上得到想要的答案过后他于电梯们打开的瞬间在第六张问卷上填上了905的房间号码。

电梯的金属大门映出的身影却由于显眼的岁月痕迹而变得模糊莫辨，独自一人的电梯厢里阿尔弗雷德哼出了一首最新的电影主题曲。


	7. 【第六章】Hit and Run

【第六章】Hit and Run

 

这座城市进入夏天的时间总是来得比人们想象中的要早得多，每天早晨在固定时间从窗外泄漏进来的阳光成为了王耀睁开眼睛后的第一道光，尽管没有带上难以忍受的温度却还是有些眩目，他眯起了眼躺在床上却也不愿意再动丝毫。

然而这样的安静很快就被远处轻微的卡车声打破，有些倦意地起了床以后王耀开始了一天的工作，瞥眼看着书桌上的立体日历，他很快就知道今天的自己不过是位于隔壁的中式小餐馆的老板，而不是每天忙碌于处理各种情报的FBI王耀。

除去那些需要在石头城堡里一件不落地穿着的西装以外，王耀还是比较喜欢较为宽松的衣物，比如现在正拿在手上的这一件，两三个小盘扣缀在领子附近的设计为这件袖子有些略长的上衣增添了几分东方的韵味，打着哈欠扎起自己的长发，王耀伸出双手揉了揉脸颊好让自己从睡意之中摆脱。

从他的家里步行到餐馆所需要的时间就连五分钟都不到，而他总是会在这个时候走进餐馆后门的小巷子里查看伙计每天清晨从港口运来的海鲜，今天他来得稍微晚了一些，一个又一个装满了海水的箱子已经被从卡车上卸了下来的鲜活鱼虾所占据，王耀自顾自地笑了起来，这座城市的人们总是懒得储备新鲜食物而选择从冰箱里拿出早已失去鲜味的食品，然而这也是他的餐馆吸引了无数客人的原因，只因为这座小小的餐馆从来都喜欢新鲜事物。

就如同他的小餐馆也喜欢渲染出东方神韵的一切。

小餐馆的外墙在这条街道常见的红砖之上安放了两盏灯笼造型的照明灯，入口处的两旁沿着阶梯围上了低矮的小篱笆，竹子制品特有的黄褐色之间点缀着一些青绿色的竹枝竹叶，尽管一望即知这都是人工装饰，但是却依然令人忍不住慢下脚步多看几眼。 

早晨的顾客并不太多，他们大多独自一人坐在暖黄的灯光之下，柳橙汁和西式煎蛋卷就能满足大部分的客人，王耀环顾着毫无阻隔的餐馆内部，是的，他这么想着，大部分的客人都是如此，但显然这个大部分并不包括此刻正惬意地挨靠在最里面的高餐台上的男人。 

注意到王耀的靠近，伊万只是微笑着继而伸手拿过餐桌上不知何时被人从酒柜里拿了出来的沃特加酒瓶替自己的厚底玻璃酒杯填补了空间，把酒杯凑到嘴唇边上的时候，他才让笑意显得更深了一些：

“早上好，小耀，愿今天的阳光保佑你。”

“我只希望愿今天的酒精不要眷顾我，伊万，”小餐馆老板摇了摇头，“这是你今天的第几杯阿鲁？”

“如果你对今天的定义不包括凌晨的话，大概是第五，”仰头喝下了半杯酒，伊万停顿了一会儿补充道，“或是第六。”

有些懊恼地盯着男人手上即将喝完的酒，王耀扫视了一眼桌面，木制的桌面上并没有任何痕迹显示伊万已经吃过了早晨，一边叹起了气，他一边转身打开了餐馆里轻柔的背景音乐，自我感觉就如同永远都难以放下心来的母亲一般从厨房拿来一份由柳橙汁与煎蛋卷组合而成的早餐。

噢，王耀更为懊恼地这么想着，他真应该把关于操心母亲的联想给彻底抹去。 

因为趁着对方不注意的瞬间劈手夺过了酒杯而咧出有些得意的笑容，王耀又顺势拿走了已经被喝去三分之二容量的沃特加酒瓶，皱起的鼻头仿佛在暗示烈酒气息还萦绕在他的周遭：   
　　　  
“如果你对我的行为有所异议的话，那么你以后就不许再来我这里吃早餐阿鲁。”

微微吃惊着却还是反应过来的伊万有些沮丧地抓起手边的叉子随意地转了几圈，看着王耀手中的酒杯，男人就如同是在怀念烈酒的口感而偷偷舔了舔嘴唇，这让王耀不得不承认这看起来异样的危险却甜美。

“鹰嘴豆，”低头尝了一口煎蛋卷，伊万抬眼看了一眼王耀，“今天的煎蛋卷里加了鹰嘴豆。” 

“你应该控诉的对象应该是我的厨师而不是我本人阿鲁。”

“现在所有人都往所有食物里加上鹰嘴豆，我这辈子前十年根本不知道什么是鹰嘴豆，”尽管显然并不喜欢这样的口味，伊万仍旧面无表情地喝了一口柳橙汁，“然后突然之间鹰嘴豆就到处都是了。”

“你觉得原因是什么阿鲁？” 

“我猜是因为核试验。”

“阴谋家伊万·布拉金斯基阿鲁。”

然而阴谋家先生只是从身边的凳子上抓起了一个厚度十足的文件袋子，里面的马尼拉纸卷宗因为封口已被拆开而有些滑落出来，看着伊万毫不理会即将掉落的文件而径直把它递给自己，王耀连忙双手托起了卷宗才顺势接过了文件袋。 

“看看阴谋家布拉金斯基为你带来了什么。”

“这肯定是前苏联解体以后的秘密文件阿鲁。” 

尽管嘴上开着这样的玩笑，然而值得伊万不惜在回去FBI总部以前特意来此一趟的文件资料并不是能够让人掉以轻心的存在，王耀倾斜着文件袋子把所有的资料都倒了出来，随手抹开了那些有些发硬的马尼拉纸卷宗，混杂着照片的各种资料就这样随意地摊放在了木制的餐桌上，伸手拿起了摊放在最上层的几张照片，王耀有些疑惑地看了一眼伊万，而后者只是一如往常地微笑着示意他继续查看。

那是一群高中生的露天烧烤大会的照片，照片上三五个男生手臂搭肩膀地咧出属于那个年龄特有的开朗大笑，王耀猜想这场烧烤大会肯定不会只有这么几张照片作为留念，但是视线落在一个金发男生身上后他明白过来，这几张照片之所以躺在这里而不是在那群男生手中作为高中留念的原因只有一个。

它们是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯高中时期的照片。

 

  
“可是先生，”沃尔夫女士在稍早之前打开门的时候就用她那庞大的身躯使得阿尔弗雷德吃了一惊，现在这位可敬的女士更是用高得吓人的嗓子回应着阿尔弗雷德早已准备好的台词，“我们家的防盗锁一直都很好用，我想我们不需要再换一个新的。”

“是的，女士，你当然不必更换你的防盗锁，”露出了明朗的笑容，阿尔弗雷德随便在手上的写字板上记下了一些字句，他看出来这位沃尔夫女士是不会有兴趣继续听他的阐述的，他想，进一步说，他也不想再为一套他自己虚构出来的防盗系统而解释半天，“但是也许将来有一天你会想再加一把锁的。”

而他现在最想要做、并且已经这么做了的事情便是让沃尔夫女士关上大门回去继续烘烤她的小饼干。

在907的房间大门被关上后，阿尔弗雷德仔细地听着屋内传来的那套沃尔夫夫人非常信赖的防盗锁被锁上的声音，耸了耸肩并稍微在走廊里呆一会儿以确保那些通过房门透视孔往外观察动静的眼睛悉数离开后，阿尔弗雷德便把注意力转到了905号房门的防盗锁之上。

905室的大门似乎有两道锁，准确而言这是从外表上看起来是这样罢了，他不确定里面是否还有警报器和锁链，前者可要比后者难对付多了。

首先他需要做的事情便是按下门铃，假如你认为好莱坞电影里常见的破门而入的镜头是如此频繁的话，那么他就会倒霉透顶了，用耳朵仔细确认着屋内完全没有动静以后阿尔弗雷德才从口袋里那串钥匙之中选择了其中一把开始工作，是的，他并不是伯尼·罗登巴尔（注3#），但是一把万能钥匙足以让他成为007。

第一声咔嚓的解锁声出自西格尔锁，就在阿尔弗雷德使用第二把钥匙的时候，接下来的美迪科锁也败在了第五把钥匙的手上，看了看门框四周以确定这里没有被屋子主人贴上胶带用以事后观察，阿尔弗雷德估算出开门时间大约在一分钟之内，也许罗登巴尔也不过如此。

接下来他要做的事情就是解决掉在他进门后就一直叫嚷不停的警报器，尖锐的声音呼啸着挤进了他的耳朵，阿尔弗雷德只好迅速地查看大门附近的各处，最终在门廊拐角处的墙面上按下了解除警报器的按钮。

而走廊里一丝动静也没有。

也许这里的住户已经习惯了房间主人每一次回来都会伴随着的警报器声音对他们而言简直就是司空见惯，也许只有当半夜响起警报声但却长久无人理会时，这些住户才会充当好邻居的角色动手打电话报警，一旦等到四周彻底陷入了安静以后阿尔弗雷德才长长地舒了一口气并顺手关上身后的大门，一直到此刻蓝眼睛的闯入者才终于不必急着在脑海里回荡起007系列音乐的旋律了。

屋子的主人自从早餐喝了一杯咖啡和吃了些面包以后就出门了，阿尔弗雷德看着厨房里的餐具之后判断了起来，咖啡杯在洗净后摆放在一旁的架子上等待风干，垃圾桶里的纸袋显示了主人是从街角处的面包屋买来的早餐，然而与这个被遗弃的纸袋一同丢进垃圾桶里的还有一个纸杯，阿尔弗雷德记得纸杯上面的logo属于对街的咖啡馆，这意味着这间屋子的主人是一个会把外卖咖啡倒进自己杯子后再饮用的神经质家伙。

这个位于门廊旁的厨房属于半封闭式，敞开的一面正对着更往里的客厅，午后的光线为它营造出安静而无人时独有的寂寞气息。

厨房与客厅的交界处摆了一张显眼的桌子，上面整整齐齐地放着一沓报纸，虽然能看得出是被翻阅完毕了，但是报纸却依然是按照刚买来的模样放在了桌面上，就算厌恶混乱的、与自己同居的亚瑟，最多也就是做到把报纸一张张地折叠，却从来不会再把它按照原来的顺序叠回去。

意识里想到亚瑟的同时阿尔弗雷德不由自主地扭头看了看悬挂在墙壁上的时钟，或许他只是在留意着自己应当回去公寓的时间，亦或者说他只是在想着另一名同居者是否已经在客厅里等待他的归来。

报纸上没有明显的标注或是有什么地方是被特别裁剪下来，阿尔弗雷德自顾自地点点头，不知道是为了谁，接着他在整个客厅里用眼睛搜寻了一遍，为了防止稍后被主人发现，他还是小心翼翼地避免动手碰乱客厅任何物品，这导致客厅搜索工作花费了他将近大半个小时的时间，透过玻璃窗外泄露进来的光线在进入客厅时的角度已经变得更低了一些，阿尔弗雷德继而走进了与客厅一墙之隔的卧室。

而这一次他只花了15分钟便在衣柜的一个纸盒里找到了两把枪，一把是科尔特政府型号的三八〇手枪，另一把就算不看型号阿尔弗雷德也知道，那是大名鼎鼎的枪中之王沙漠之鹰。

从枪身的磨损来看这两把枪并没有被频繁的击发，藏着它们的盒子里弥漫着一股枪支保养剂的味道，阿尔弗雷德决定让它们继续好好地呆在原来的地方，在这个城市甚至是这个国家，每个人家里有一两把枪并不是什么稀奇事，在这些枪支中，有一半是登记在册的，剩下的一半自然就是非法拥有的了，而这些显然不是他所在乎的事情。

 

  
西部城市湛蓝无垠的天空总是作为让人赏心悦目的背景呈现在眼前，照片里还未曾从高中毕业的阿尔弗雷德还没有戴上现在那个标志性的眼镜，这让他那双连亚瑟都不得不“勉为其难地”承认的湛蓝色眼眸因此而显得特别迷人，噢好吧，王耀轻轻地笑了起来，他确实应该猜测这个家伙在高中肯定是最受欢迎的一位。

然而手上仅有的几张照片很快就被看完了，他开始把注意力转向文件袋里一同出现的详细个人资料，不出所料这是一份受伊万·布拉金斯基委托而出具的一份关于阿尔弗雷德的个人报告，从最基本的履历开始到现在他在这座城市的所有信用卡消费记录，甚至就连阿尔弗雷德在求学期间的种种表现都囊括其中，王耀有些无趣地把卷宗重新摊放在了桌面上：

“阿尔弗雷德的个人档案？”他只是稍稍地扬起了眉以示疑惑，“也就是说你的阴谋家理论已经付诸行动了阿鲁？”

“没有人是完全清白的，小耀，”低头再度喝了一口鹰嘴豆味道的咖啡，伊万难得地抿了抿嘴，“假如事情真的如他所说的那样简单，为什么玛利亚死亡的时候他没有出现在我们面前？”

“你是打算向我宣扬关于人类原罪的理论吗？”王耀耸了耸肩，“我记得你是无神论者阿鲁。”

“你不打算询问我到底在怀疑什么？”

“想要推测出你所怀疑的事情就像是分辨红茶与绿茶一样简单，”好笑地看着对方一副想要表示对茶叶种类毫无兴趣的表情，王耀心情愉快地为自己准备起今天早晨的第一杯茶，“但是至少你不应该怀疑他是不是就是玛利亚的亲生儿子阿鲁。”

“也许前两年他躲藏在大西洋彼端去了，”这么说着，伊万只是淡然地伸出手指轻轻敲击着散落在桌面上的文件，“这只是一份复印件，我想亚瑟现在已经在他的办公室见到了原件。”

 

  
对于无可否认刚刚触犯了非法闯入他人住宅这条法律的阿尔弗雷德而言19岁的年轻人显然不会知道FBI在远在另一个街区以外的小餐馆里对他进行了什么猜测与结论，至少当他走出公寓的范围被夕阳的残余光芒铺照着肩膀的时候，他从未想过这一天将要发生很多与自己相关的事情。

此时此刻他满心满意担心着的事情是这栋大楼的905住户究竟去了哪里，在完美地还原了那两把尽忠职守的防盗锁以后阿尔弗雷德甚至还在附近晃晃悠悠地耗费了几个小时好观察目标人物什么时候会回到这里来，不过显而易见的是一切的等待都只不过是徒劳。

时不时地缓下脚步来看着街边快乐玩耍的孩子们，阿尔弗雷德很快就发现这个国家是一个种族界限既模糊又清晰的国家，离开第十一大道以后他径自穿过这座城市人口种族最为杂乱的区域，这里不仅仅只有白人和黑人之间的区别，还有各色犹太人——这个区域最为集中的就属从俄罗斯来的犹太人，他们曾经被从德国远渡而来的犹太人称为落后的东方人，但这并不影响他们为这里留下了诸如书店和皮帽店等等的店铺。

但这些都是过去的事情了，这里早已成为多米尼加人的聚居地，大多数东正教的犹太人都已经搬走了，这个世界永远不是静止的，而世上很多事情过去了就不会再重演。

讽刺的是，这便是第一发子弹打在身旁的铁制垃圾桶并激起一声清脆的金属响声的时候他所想到事情。

为了查看耳机音量而稍微倾斜头部后，第一发子弹擦着他的耳朵呼啸而过，轻轻的一声“砰”的响声，阿尔弗雷德还来不及判断这是不是就是所谓的耶稣保佑亦或是仅仅是运气的作用，但他明显感觉到路人稀少的街道转角后躲藏着一名枪法准头并不是特别好的敌人。

而阿尔弗雷德自己身上却连一发子弹或是一把匕首都找不出来，噢天呐，他这么想着，他怎么会有枪呢？

连愣神的时间都没有，子弹擦过后似乎把热度留在了耳畔，风声过后的嗡鸣才刚刚散去，阿尔弗雷德环顾四周后他发现附近根本避无可避，然而本能是最好的庇护，这促使他顾不上第二发子弹打在了何处便开始进入高强度的运动中，幸运的是与此同时第二发子弹已然击发而出恰好打在阿尔弗雷德刚刚停住脚步的地方。

视线开始因为急速的奔跑而变得模糊，阿尔弗雷德选择了迂回路线的狂奔，然而随着心跳不住加快的同时他却试图让头脑冷静地判断着枪手应当就藏于远在两百码以外种满了仅供遮蔽阳光的乔木公园里，你不能过于严厉地要求他，迅速调整着呼吸的同时阿尔弗雷德这么想着，毕竟即使是沙漠之鹰也不可能做得比这要更好了。

耳畔残留着身后目睹了一切的人们的尖叫声，还有被扔下的调查表飞散在人行道上的声音，他听见剧烈跳动的心脏如同捶鼓与雷鸣一般撞击着全部的血脉与听觉，第三发子弹打在了他刚好跑过的车门上，轿车司机咒骂着立即躲在了车门遮挡的地方，伸手推开了眼前茫然不知所措的路人，阿尔弗雷德听见了身后车辆引擎马力全开的声音，还有越来越多的尖叫声。

这是一个绝佳的猎场，猎人甚至可以在这里一直击发到他在奔跑中吐尽最后一口气息以前。

这样的画面过于模糊而缓慢以致于阿尔弗雷德有那么一瞬间走神地以为自己成为了能够让时空停滞的超人，因为他看见了子弹的路程，那就如同是在逆光处破空而出，凭空地带着似乎拥有热度的波纹划破空气，最终把子弹的旋转都被清晰地定格。

气息的紊乱提醒着他奔跑的极限便是生命的极限，也许很快变会出现第四、第五发子弹，周遭的人们也全都在盲目地四处奔跑或是逃向自己的公寓，没有人知道猎物与猎人究竟在哪里，只有本能促使着他们的尖叫与盲目。

越来越多零碎的话语或是片段涌入原本应该被本能充斥的头脑，阿尔弗雷德知道自己明白了什么，同时也知道自己不明白什么，所有的信息在随着疯狂的脚步而舞出了更为疯狂的混乱之舞。

飞速旋转，飞速旋转，飞速旋转。

无奈而本能地推开了一个摆满了花盘的木架，阿尔弗雷德兀然意识到伴随着木架与花盆摔在地上所发出杂响的同时，引擎发动与随之而来尖锐得让人头皮刺痛的刹车声也一同响起，与其说他是看到那辆轿车的不如说他是凭着这些听到的，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己几乎就是好莱坞电影的男主角，伸手触碰到的车盖上明显是引擎加速后产生的大量热量，他只好使劲撑开自己的身体——当然不是轿车——以便使得自己双脚落在了道路上。

没有岔路的猎场上只有眼前最后一个街区转角足以让猎物逃脱对方的视线范围，这么判断着的下一刻他发现自己的身体已经处于急转弯的状态，跨越车辆穿行的马路并非容易的事情，幸亏在刚才狂奔之中周围的一切除了人们纷纷逃跑之外便静止了，所有的司机不是敞开了车门冲了出去就是慌乱地躲在车门保护的范围内，他甚至能够在视线捕捉到一扇车门撑开了一把伞。

时间的延长使得一切感知都变得荒诞，回头后阿尔弗雷德才发现其实三发子弹并非相隔很远，因为他所跑过的路线也并非如同想象般漫长，然而第四发子弹间不容发地打在了一辆灰色轿车的车顶之上引来车内后座一位女士疯狂而绝望的呼喊。

这是猎手最后的机会，然而幸运之神决定今天让这场追逐战留到未来的某一天再进行胜负判断。

贴着身旁的公寓继续开始奔跑，阿尔弗雷德这才感觉到小腿的疲累与干涸得在灼烧的喉咙，唯一让他的心跳不再快得几乎从胸膛当中挣脱而出的是公寓大楼的无数阴影就如同庇护伞一般包围着他。

第五发子弹并没有到来，而他也在弯曲狭窄的巷子当中远远地离开了狩猎现场。

历史并不会重演，但是人的道路可以重复，没有了子弹横飞的场景烘托阿尔弗雷德就如同一个疯子一般从一个街区跑到了另一个街区，曾经的东正教犹太人聚居地那大量的被阴影与腐潮气味充斥的小巷成了他狂奔的终点，这里没有整齐的公寓大楼或是一片长满绿草的空地，甚至就连像样的高楼建筑都不曾出现，迎接他到来此地的只有路上行人茫然的注视以及各色店铺店主们疑惑而鄙夷的眼神。

等到脚步最终停下阿尔弗雷德这才觉得自己是真正的逃过一劫，单手撑着的墙壁渗透着的凉意清晰得如同把烧红的钢铁投入冰块之中，他只好把后背都交给了这份寒意放纵自己的心跳声肆虐。

一旦停止运动血管里的血液便开始从脚部与心脏处涌回全身，双脚迅速感到灼烧与酸楚的痛苦，任由汗水浸润了全身，阿尔弗雷德便开始张开嘴巴不停地呕吐，不得不皱起了眉应付着小巷里多出来的难闻气味，他只感觉得到天旋地转之中所有的惊险与后怕都被暂时掩埋在呕吐的痛苦之中。


	8. 【第七章】Disguise

【第七章】Disguise

 

“我发誓这样的阻击手肯定不是从我们城堡的训练室里跑出来的，”稍早之前已经开始指挥那些跟踪阿尔弗雷德的外勤FBI们进行现场简单侦察工作，王耀一边这么说着一边匆忙间打开了石头城堡里所属小队的会议室大门，“否则我会忍不住冲向那位伙计好好教导这个小子到底要怎么拿枪阿鲁。”

“好让他把阿尔弗雷德射成筛子，”弗朗西斯笑着看向早已被摆放在会议桌之上的诸多文件，显然这些都是外勤人员从现场毫无遗漏地捡回来的调查问卷，“不过幸好他没有，不然我们的保父亚瑟先生可能就要把阻击手射成筛子了。”

而这引来了绿眼睛的保父先生仿佛飞镖一般射向弗朗西斯的白眼：

“我还以为我们首先要做的事情是在我能够在阿尔弗雷德口中探寻情况以前好好地分析这些伪造的调查表。”

“我想那真的是一个相当奇怪的现场，”耸了耸肩表示自己丝毫没有想要拯救弗朗西斯的意思——噢他没有加上一句活该已经算是不错的了——王耀继续这么说着，“一阵砰砰砰的声音过后，好吧假如阻击手使用了消音器的话那就当是噗噗噗，而下一刻你所知道的事情便是整个街区都成了射击练习场，而且还有个王八蛋得了零分阿鲁。”

“而且标靶不见了，”原本跟随着王耀走进会议室后就未曾说过一句话的伊万此时开了口，“堵在外勤人员面前的一辆车被击中了，因此他们既没办法逮捕到狙击手，也没办法及时下车追逐那只活兔子。”

“阿尔弗雷德究竟去了哪里我们很快就会知道的了，”不管是否对于伊万把阿尔弗雷德称呼为活兔子感到有所不满，显然亚瑟也不打算让任何情绪从自己的表情当中泄露出去，“所以我们可以着手看看那个得零分的阻击手到底是谁，还有为什么阿尔弗雷德从那栋公寓走出来以后就遭遇了这种好莱坞事件。”

“所有的媒体都愿意和我们一起研究，”弗朗西斯朝着门外的方向象征性地努了努嘴，“到目前为止我们已经推掉了十几家媒体采访的要求。”

“我想我们是IBM总裁，”悲观地做出了最后的结论，王耀伸出手来拿开了已经被路人践踏过好几遍的文件夹，“这些文件全都是在第一声枪响以后就被丢下的伪造调查卷，很显然阿尔弗雷德对他们的价值评价很低。”

“但是它们却值得他走进那栋公寓。”

一边这么说着亚瑟一边随手翻看起了那些调查卷，所有这些关于一款防盗锁安全问题的调查问卷都写明了房间号码以及住户名字，然而问卷上却没有列明调查员受雇于哪一家企业，就算被调查对象并不需要了解这些一般的调查问卷还是会按照惯例而标明企业名字，这些显然都是阿尔弗雷德弗雷德自己设计的问卷，用途也仅仅限于伪装进入公寓调查而不是为了某一家企业做宣传。

有一些问卷显然经过了精心而细致的填写，至少从完成度上亚瑟可以分辨得出来阿尔弗雷德弗雷德确实是仔细地记录下了调查内容，然而也有为数不少的问卷只是草草的打着几个勾，就算下方需要手写的问题也不过是随意地安排了一些单词摆放在那里，同样的也不是所有的房间号码都被记录在案，但是这只能证明公寓里有不少住户外出了，噢这有什么稀奇的，亚瑟皱起了眉，确实有什么异样的存在让他不得不留言这些房间号码。

伪装潜入、不齐全的调查问卷、阻击现场......反反复复萦绕脑中的字眼让亚瑟不由自主地抬眼看向了会议室的大门之外，那么会是号码牌的问题吗？

不、不是的。

“是阿尔弗雷德记录号码的方式不对！”从混乱思绪的喃喃自语当中挣脱出来，亚瑟突然提高了下半句话的声音，“他记录的号码并不是连续的！”

“因为他不是真正的问卷调查员，”伊万只是摇了摇头这么说着，“所以你根本不可能要求他全都记录下来。”

“不，问题就出现在九楼，”如同刹那间被击中一般弯腰飞快地摊开了所有的问卷，亚瑟在手指与手指之间的动作中掏出了所有房间号码首位是9的问卷，“仔细对比一下你们都会发现阿尔弗雷德特别在意九楼的住户。”

而这些问卷一共有12张。

“这座公寓按照我们所知道的那样一层楼里面一共有十二个房间，阿尔弗雷德所有的问卷之中没有一层楼层是被填写了全部的十二张的，也就是说，”他抬眼看了看同伴们以确保大家都明白了接下来将要得到的答案，“阿尔弗雷德只在九楼这一层把每一个房间都记录在问卷之上。”

“有趣的想法，”若有所思地环抱起了双臂，伊万在短暂的沉默过后开了口，“但是也许这只是因为其他楼层的人都不在家罢了。”

“看看902，这种问卷就没有任何答案，这应该不是902的住户敷衍了事，而是因为902根本没人在家，”微微地朝着对方点了点头，亚瑟伸手把那张只填写了房间号码却全无答案的问卷抽出来放在了最上面，“假如这是阿尔弗雷德的常规处理办法的话，其他楼层没有理由也会掠过这些没人在家的房间。”

“你的意思是说阿尔弗雷德没有给其他楼层给予过多的关注，”王耀轻轻地呼了一口气，“但是他却仿佛缉毒犬一般把九楼都嗅了一遍阿鲁。”

 

  
然而他们终究没办法在有限的时间内找到确切的答案，考虑到即使被迫在这座城市里像标靶一般被追逐过后阿尔弗雷德也不会轻易放弃亚瑟所在的藏匿点，因此现在亚瑟只能环抱住双臂坐在沙发里等待着据说已经出现在公寓附近的19岁年轻人回到这里来。

出乎自己意料而松了一口气之外又添上了一丝困扰，亚瑟明白他身上所肩负的“从阿尔弗雷德身上套取情报”的任务今晚也要立即开始进行了，从玛丽亚·琼斯的死到马修·威廉姆斯的失踪再到今天发生的阻击事件，所有牵扯其中的FBI都如同亚瑟一般毫无头绪，现在唯一算得上是进展的事情便是伊万最终决定把这三起事件合并归案并且列为与旅人有密切关联可能性的案件。

因此这便是当阿尔弗雷德打开大门的瞬间亚瑟只是把视线从电视机前转移到对方身上发起呆愣的原因，稍早之前他身上穿的西服外套已经不见了，是有什么不对劲的地方吗？

“嗨亚瑟？”

“上帝啊，为什么你能够把一股呕吐物的臭味带回这里来，”紧皱着眉头以表示强烈的抗议，亚瑟清楚地提醒着自己作为合租人的他不会知道阻击事件的主角就是面前这位高大的小伙子的，“而且我敢发誓那一定不会是最新出品的恶俗古龙水的气味。”

“你绝对想象不了，亚瑟，我今天遇到了稀奇事情，”显然没有注意到对方的讽刺意味。阿尔弗雷德只是耸了耸肩摇晃起了手中的外卖快餐袋子，“快餐店服务员竟然忘记给我汉堡包了，而且还谎称已经放在薯条下方，你觉得怎么会发生这种不可原谅的事情。”

老天，亚瑟默默地翻了翻白眼，如果阻击事件是因为快餐店的服务员因此而被投诉以致于怀恨在心的话，也许全体介入查案的FBI同事可能都要把阿尔弗雷德绑在射击场里射成筛子。

“如果你把你那身又臭又脏的衣服弄在我的沙发上的话，那才叫不可原谅的错误，”而现在他甚至没有丝毫耐性等着对方结束这个扯起来就会没完没了的话题，“阿尔弗雷德，我真希望在你把肮脏空气带进来的同时向我解释一下原因。” 

“呃……”这回阿尔弗雷德倒是乖乖地举起了双手摆出了投降的姿势，然而视线却漂移不定地来来回回，“有人在街道上朝我开火。”

——这我知道，不过阿尔弗雷德所认识的亚瑟·柯克兰可不知道，亚瑟在稍早之前便设想好了应对策略：

“开火？你的意思是朝你身上扔火柴吗？”

“比这个要更糟，但是也只有亚瑟你会想到火柴，难道这年头不是都用打火机吗？”蓝眼睛的年轻人扬了扬眉，“你会不敢相信这个的，你的同居人成为了现在热点报道新闻的男主角。”

 

  
拿起手边的遥控器对准了电视屏幕按下静音键以后，客厅里陷入了奇怪的安静之中，原本正在激烈地讨论着市长最近提出的城区建设可能性的两名嘉宾和戴着明晃晃耳环的女主持人立即变成了哑剧演员，静音键的神奇之处在于，亚瑟这么想着，你不必听见那个屏幕里面的人们无意义的喧闹，但是却可以知道在播放些什么。

比如说广告时段，然而现在距离这个节目的广告时间还有大约半小时，但是亚瑟觉得无所谓，他扭过头来瞪了一眼刚刚从浴室里出来的阿尔弗雷德，尽管那股难闻的恶臭已经消失了，这一回他怒视的是对方还没有擦干净的头发，这意味着那个湿漉漉的脑袋一会儿在面对自己审问的时候会把水滴在自己心爱的沙发上。

——拜托，虽然亚瑟没有洁癖或者沙发癖，但是这不代表他可以无视这个将要谋杀自己的沙发的凶手。

“嘿，我认识这个女人，”不知道是不是感受到了亚瑟的怨愤，阿尔弗雷德随手抓起披在肩上的毛巾胡乱地擦起了头发，手指却指着电视屏幕上笑得很开心的女主持人（上帝，把公寓拆掉修建办公大楼有那么开心的吗？）开口说到，“我在西部的时候这个女人也在主持节目，搞不好我现在看的还是那个节目。”

“脱口秀，”无奈地白了对方一眼，亚瑟手指摸索着遥控开始搜索频道，“我胆敢保证你看的是同一个节目，因为这个女人就只主持这个节目。”

第十一大道的新闻正是亚瑟目前正在搜寻的，像这样的新闻每天都要在不同的频道之中不停地重播、重播、再重播，甚至就连在脱口秀或者随便谁的评论节目中也有可能再播放一遍，直至新的头条新闻压过了先前的热点。

下一刻他看到了一个熟悉的场面，那是今天稍早之前上演了一出好莱坞大戏场景的第十一大道街区，其实真正的狙击现场不仅仅局限在第十一大道上，如果算上阿尔弗雷德往回跑的路程的话这个十字路口前后几条街道都可能牵涉其中，然而警方却认为狙击手最有可能埋伏在第十一街区角落处的一小块人迹罕至的公园之中。

“如果我被这样的镜头拍到的话那场面一定很惊心动魄，不过当然了，我们总不能要求阻击手一边朝我开枪一边用便携式摄像机拍下那样的画面，”当事人阿尔弗雷德却点了点头，“这段报道感觉很奇怪，那就像一部没有了男主角的电影。”

“没有人会知道你就是那个男主角的，”仿佛是责备着对方破坏大众知情权一般瞪了他一眼，亚瑟拍了拍身边空出来的位置让阿尔弗雷德坐下，“除了你和我，而现在我已经比半个小时以前要冷静一些了。”

“老天，”阿尔弗雷德夸张地大张着嘴，“我洗澡用了半个小时？”

“我有时候真搞不懂你的重点究竟在哪里。”

“我也搞不懂啊亚瑟，不过你说得对，你比我洗澡以前要冷静一些了。”

“你在刻意避免提到你的洗澡时间吗？”

“好吧，”阿尔弗雷德无所谓地摊开了手，“你已经比半个小时以前要冷静一些了。”

“现在我能问问题了吗，半个小时先生？”

“噢，你当然可以问，”阿尔弗雷德搔了搔头，然后便开始四处环顾着寻找客厅里任何看起来像是食物的物体，“但是那也不会有结果的，我像你一样都不知道是谁想要拿我的命。”

结果他没找到。

“会使用暴力的人，谁不会呢，”无奈地偷偷呼了一口气，亚瑟伸出手指用指节轻轻按揉着太阳穴，“除了那个缠腰布的家伙以外。”

“缠腰布的家伙？”

“抱歉我一时间忘记了他的名字，有很多人为他拍了传记电影，个子很小，但是后来有人把他射杀了。”

听起来个子很小和死于枪击有什么内在联系一样，亚瑟决定不去回想“但是”一词用得恰不恰当，而阿尔弗雷德显然陷入了对此人身份的无限猜想当中：

“听起来就像是《小凯撒》，爱德华·罗宾逊主演的那个。”

“耶稣！”

“我想这是一个感叹词，你不是指耶稣会缠着腰布，因为他总是穿着看起来很旧的衣服，但那看起来不像是腰布。”

“我确实是在感叹，是甘地，对不对，”这一回亚瑟再也忍不住地长叹了一口气，“圣雄甘地，我说的是他！”

“是你说他缠着腰布的，你说是就是。”

“爱德华·罗宾逊的《小凯撒》？拜托，他什么时候缠过腰布了？”

“我正好奇哪里来的腰布，不过你说这个家伙个子很小，而且还被人射杀。”

“这意味着我说的肯定不是亚伯拉罕·林肯，因为他很高大……阿尔弗雷德，我说到哪里了？”

“缠腰布的家伙，”看了看亚瑟瞪着他的表情，阿尔弗雷德决定改口，“会使用暴力的人只除了耶稣……抱歉我老是忘不了耶稣，只除了甘地。”

 

  
真好，和阿尔弗雷德弗雷德说话有助于记忆力，免得他提前进入到老年健忘症的行列。

 

  
电视屏幕上的新闻已经不再播放那条没有男主角的狙击事件了，亚瑟也懒得再去搜寻，反正阿尔弗雷德已经知道他想要谈什么了，而且他们也在谈了，有人说逛频道是所有的家庭运动之中最好的一种，只不过偶尔休息一下也不是什么坏事。

“......我真的没有想到会有人着急得就在走出大楼的那一瞬间试图要了我的命，”结束了对事情经过的简要概述，阿尔弗雷德举起手里的罐子又喝了好几口可乐，凭借着罐子倾斜的程度便可以判断出他已经快要把那罐可乐喝完了，“我知道鼓弄了一份假调查表好让自己能够顺利进入公寓，而现在那些调查表全都被丢在现场了。”

“稍早之前你提到你是想要进去那座公寓看看，”事实上调查表就曾经被拿在一众FBI手中，亚瑟眨了眨眼，“听起来这没有道理。”

“我真的这么说了？难道我说的不是‘我是为了正义而出发’的？”

“不，”拜托这难道是在说蝙蝠侠或者超人吗，“你说的话里与正义可一点关系都没有。”

“我猜是蜘蛛侠或者是蝙蝠侠说的，不过蝙蝠侠在电影里不怎么正义，你知道，他杀了人，这就破坏了蝙蝠侠本来的形象了，电影总是乱搞一通，另外，蜘蛛侠大部分时候都是为了女朋友而去的，就算他女朋友后来变成了他老婆也一样。”

按照逻辑而言事实上阿尔弗雷德的思维模式非常容易被摸透，只是亚瑟觉得自己可能会因为翻白眼翻得太多而死掉：

“不管你是出于什么缘故而去的，但是不要告诉我那个人就是因为你冒充调查员而想要杀人灭口，要是这样的话你可能直接就要去上帝面前忏悔罪过了。”

“缠腰布的家伙，我记得你刚刚是这么说的。”

“我说的是甘地——！”

“我就说我怎么老是记不住，我新近雇了一个不怎么样的侦探，你知道的就是那种老是在酒吧打转，而且酒钱还是我给的那种，噢不，我当然没答应说要替他付酒钱，”摇了摇头把手中那罐可乐喝得精光，阿尔弗雷德抿了抿沾满汽水痕迹的嘴唇继续说到，“但是他告诉我一个地址并且说住在里头的人可能与我母亲的死有关。”

有那么一瞬间亚瑟觉得自己可能是语法不及格而没能理解阿尔弗雷德的意思，又或者是阿尔弗雷德的思维模式终于变成了正常人但自己却不适应，不管如何，在思考了几秒以后他总算摸清楚了阿尔弗雷德的意思：

“你刚刚提到一个私人侦探。”

“不怎么样的私人侦探。”

“他告诉你一个地址，”——别管他的酒钱——“而住在那座公寓里的人可能就是杀害你母亲的凶手。”

“很接近了，”刚好扭头看向对方的湛蓝色眼眸里只是浅浅地映出了对方的身影，阿尔弗雷德任由尚未完全干透的金色头发滴下的水滴晕湿了薄薄的衣肩，“但是他只告诉我那个人和我母亲曾经秘密联系过。”

“我想你付给他的钱应该足够让他再给你一个名字。”

“他可不像是花销着纳税人金钱的FBI那样勤奋，”空荡荡的可乐罐子现在在阿尔弗雷德手中晃动着散发出微弱的折光，“不能敲门以及没有登记在册的电话都让他没办法查到名字，但是今天证明了其实一个名字很容易知道的。”

兀然感觉到了心跳声的加速，亚瑟压抑住了想要朝着自己与FBI同僚们保持联系的手机看上一眼，然而吃惊而差异的表情却还是忠实地映上了他的脸颊，这让阿尔弗雷德露出了一抹浅淡得几乎无法捕捉的苦笑：

“我的母亲与弟弟全都就这样悄无声息地离开了这个世界，他们甚至没有留下任何呼救，”他看着眼前的虚空，湛蓝色的眼眸里却没有任何倒影，“一切都消失了，不见了，就像这样，”——他突然呼了一口气——“蒸发了。”

“阿尔弗雷德......”

“基尔伯特·贝什米特，你觉得这像是旅人的原本名字吗？”

 

  
“......瑟......克兰......”

视线落在了被搁置在交叠的双手之前的文件上，在灯光下泛着浅浅白光的纸张上角用着将近透明的颜色印描着的FBI标志也逐渐变得清晰，亚瑟注视着它如同浮出水面一般映入视网膜之上，是谁的声音听起来如此焦躁不堪？

他闭起了双眼不想理会再多，记忆还停留在前两天的傍晚那双湛蓝色的眼眸就在自己面前显露出的某种柔软的波动，阿尔弗雷德究竟是如何得知贝什米特的名字或是那位侦探到底是谁——这样的问题在他最后的喃喃自语之中仿佛早已变得不再重要，而作为FBI的自己却只是希望此时此刻他能够一直安静地倾听着眼前这个年轻男人最无奈的叹息。

“......亚瑟——！”

尽管思维漫散着这个空间的某处，亚瑟还是凭借着多年训练得到的本能察觉到有什么物体朝着自己的脸拍过来，他咽下了因为吃惊而想要倒吸一口气的动作，在下一刻连忙伸出右手挡下那一叠有些重量的文件：

“弗朗西斯，如果是想要谋杀我的话，下一次建议你采用成功率比较高的武器。”

亚瑟斜眼看了看围绕着圆形会议桌坐在自己身边的同事并且立即把注意力转向目前正在进行的小组会议，从阿尔弗雷德口中得知基尔伯特·贝什米特的名字过后才过去仅仅48小时的时间，FBI的外勤组与鉴证人员已经数次悄然进入那座公寓的905房间彻底摸索了一番，因此新一轮的情报讨论会议自然无法避免。

“小亚瑟，在你走神的整整十分钟里，想要谋杀你的机会的数量简直如同我手上的这份文件，”弗朗西斯夸张地笑了笑，抓住文件的手便松开了，好让它们都落在了原本应该落下的位置，“在看到伊万那副似笑非笑的脸以后我想你应该知道你漏听了什么内容，不过为了避免你还有浪费时间重新翻阅文件，我只好把结论提前告诉你了。”

“事实上我已经阅读完毕了，”毫不客气地打断了对方的话语，亚瑟还是因为自己在工作期间的走神而惭愧地轻咳了一会儿，“没有直接证据表明基尔伯特·贝什米特就是旅人，NYPD的鉴证科似乎也没有更多的好消息。”

“所有可能作为武器的物品上都没有发现鲁米诺反应，尽管不在场证据还没有找到，但是单凭邻居的证言还不足以说明一切，”把手上另一份文件分发给坐在身边的王耀以后，伊万带着平日里似笑非笑的表情低头注视着自己的双手，“NYPD已经明确地告诉我们由于缺乏直接证据和间接证据，现在要把基尔伯特·贝什米特锁定为嫌疑人的可能性为零，要知道我们还有一项非法收集言辞证据排除规则。”

“没有办法将其锁定为嫌疑人就意味着哪怕是FBI也无法继续对基尔伯特进行调查，”王耀不经意地瞥了坐在身旁的亚瑟一眼，“或许我们可以考虑让阿尔弗雷德充当诱饵，毕竟那天想要谋杀他的人很有可能就是贝什米特或者是与他有密切关联的人阿鲁。”

“你的意思是让FBI故意引导目标人物好让他成为旅人出击时的诱饵，如果我们能够因此抓住了旅人，FBI就可以由此跳过锁定嫌疑人这一步骤并最终成功定罪那就最好不过了，是吗？”

仿佛早就预料到了亚瑟会做出的反应，王耀做了一个表示无奈的手势：

“我会附上24小时监视和增派人员作为秘密监察人员的，”不经意地瞥眼看了看坐在另一头表情冷漠的伊万，王耀只是饶有兴趣地观察着这位实际计划监督人此时的神情，“我想我们首先可以做的，就是与阿尔弗雷德共享情报阿鲁。”


	9. 【第八章】The Scene of Murder

【第八章】The Scene of Murder

 

熨斗大厦曾经一度被认为最为古怪的外表如今看来已经成了这一地区的地标性建筑，远远看去的时候大厦的三角尖细得就如同一条直线，与众不同的外观给了这座大厦无数的辉煌，阿尔弗雷德站在大厦的下方眯起眼睛迎着从大厦另一边映照着的阳光。

重新低下了头以便适应天边残存的光线，现在距离狙击事情已然过去整整一周了，媒体的焦点已经转而去了最近波西米亚的小冲突之上了，这便再也没有人关注那场没有男主角的大片。

只除了FBI。

这座城市的警察一反常态地乐于把事件转手交给了FBI，阿尔弗雷德原以为所有城市的警察对FBI的反感都是一样的，而事实是对于棘手得如同旅人这样的案子地方警察总是抱着一种矛盾的态度，既不愿意让联邦的鼻子在自己的地盘上嗅来嗅去，也不愿意让这种全国性犯罪事件为自己城市那糟糕得不能再糟糕的破案率添上不光彩的数据。

越来越频繁且耗时长久的约谈让阿尔弗雷德不得不把所有计划之内要做的事情全都推在午饭或是晚饭过后的时间里，那个曾经质疑过他的、名字明显是来自于法国的探员则朝着他挤眉弄眼了一番。

耸耸肩迈开了脚步，他拐着弯穿行过麦迪逊广场，这个1847年开放的居民区中心年龄比熨斗大厦要大了五十年，然而进入春夏季节后的广场上遍布的树丛却显得重获生机一般，距离约定的时间还很早，阿尔弗雷德这样想着，这段时间足够他从广场一直走到联合广场绿色市场，不过那里满眼的香草、鲜花、自制蛋糕、自制火腿和蜂蜜的小摊位应该已经结束了一天的营业了，这让19岁的年轻人想想都觉得饿极了，仔细回忆着除了那座石头城堡里难喝的咖啡以外，他自从午饭以后就再也没有吃过任何东西了。

附近唯一值得一去并且可以打发时间的似乎只有东二十大街，1858年罗斯福就是在那里诞生的，里面展示着这位美国第26届总统的各种有趣的玩意，从他小时候的玩具到他取得运动冠军时的纽扣，再到他在美西战争中曾经戴过的帽子，阿尔弗雷德偷偷笑了笑，说不定还有罗斯福曾经用过的菜单。

东十九大街的Lucy和Pipa是两家算得上味道不错的餐厅，它们所处的地区充斥着各种奇特的商品，这些家具古董甚至是小饰品和亚麻制品曾经远渡大西洋从欧洲远征这座城市，一切只为了征服这座城市的八百万名挑剔的顾客。

现在他可以向亚瑟炫耀他对这座城市的熟悉程度了，阿尔弗雷德哼着一首节奏明快的曲调与无数下班回家的行人擦肩而过，夕阳的光线在他身侧越来越黯淡直至双肩再也感受不到一丝温度，他知道约定的时间要到了。

此时距离他准备回家的时间还太早，而在某个酒吧里等着他的人则准时得像个闹钟，至少阿尔弗雷德的心情还没有好得足以让他听到对方唠叨自己的迟到，茉莉小丘以南的一条长廊有一个奇怪的名字——咖喱小丘——但是这里却挤满了一家又一家素食者餐馆以及地下酒吧，阿尔弗雷德沿着这条长长的街道寻找着，不一会儿便注意到了一块隐没于傍晚昏暗光线之中的木牌。

“小猫小姐”。

这听起来就仿佛附近还藏着一家名为小狗先生的酒吧一般，好笑地左右张望着，阿尔弗雷德盘算着要是没有的话他是否可以在这里自己开一家，眼前这家“小猫小姐”虽然被归类称呼为地下酒吧，但是其实不然，这里位于一栋首层被出租给某个热爱电影协会的建筑物二楼，他抬腿踏上了光线昏暗的楼梯，过道里那几盏如同上个世纪遗留产物的煤油灯外型的墙置灯把整个气氛模糊成了安静而溢出酒香的空间，台阶随着渐行渐远的脚步而陷入身后的黑暗之中。

二楼的空间比一楼的看起来大了一倍，阿尔弗雷德懒得去猜想原因，他安静而试图不引人注意地扫视着四周，酒保正在酒吧台后盯着一台小小的电视，阿尔弗雷德凭直觉判定他应该按下了静音键。

由于时间才刚刚进入傍晚与黑夜的交界，酒吧顾客三三两两地坐在宽敞的空间里，没有一般酒吧的吵闹，似乎所有人都在安静地喝酒，视线里偶尔会撞入他们交谈的画面，但是那样的画面也如同酒吧台后电视一样都像是无声的默剧，隐藏在不知名角落的音响播放着一种飘渺的音乐，阿尔弗雷德不确定地猜这大概是什么电影原声大碟，这可真够奇怪的。

挑这样的地方，他默默地这么想着，真是足够合适了，视线的末端最终落在角落里背对着众人坐下的男人身上，被灯光模糊了一般的高挺背影让阿尔弗雷德几乎无法发现对方。

“比肯，好久不见，”大大咧咧地打了招呼，阿尔弗雷德拉开男人旁边的椅子坐了下来，视线很好，他想，这里可以看见酒吧入口，也可以观察整个酒吧的情况，“这里是一个不错的酒吧，在来的路上我还发现附近许多值得打发时间的地方。”

“从你家出发到这里，也有许多值得你打发时间的地方。”

“你就是这样，比肯，如果是你的话难道真的要步行赴约？”

“阿尔弗雷德，”短促地这么停顿了一会儿，男人无奈地开口继续说着，“你又随便给我起了名字。”

“好吧，我可以考虑把你叫作杰克，”阿尔弗雷德几乎算是没心没肺地咧开了大笑，伸出手指摇晃着示意暂停，他走向酒保拿了两瓶啤酒后又重新坐了下来，“如果我还能分辨你是哪一位比肯的话。”

“你打算告诉我比肯这个名字的来历吗？”

“在我来到这座城市以后我就联系好了一个叫作比肯的私人侦探，结果这位比肯只是整天泡在酒吧里，”仿佛就和其他在酒吧里抱怨倒霉事的人一般耸了耸肩，阿尔弗雷德替彼此都倒了一杯满满溢泡的啤酒，“正当我认为我的钱就要打水漂了的时候他却突然给了我一个地址。”

“而你则顺着线索找到了这个地址背后的名字，”男人了然地点了点头，“基尔伯特·贝什米特，不过这个故事听起来不太完美，而且这位比肯听起来和我相差得太多了。”

“但是地址确实是你给我的，当然名字也一样给了我，只是如果我知道了名字的话就不必如此往那座公寓里跑一趟了，”毫不在意地喝起了啤酒，阿尔弗雷德任由手指在木制桌面上轻轻敲打起来，“别太挑剔了杰克，和我住在一起的家伙是一位刨根问底的绅士，在被狙击手追着跑了整整一条街道以后我还能想出来这样的背景，看起来我很有可能担任奥斯卡最佳男主角。”

“我想出于这个撇脚的故事，FBI也不可能轻易地放过你。”

“因此带着尾巴的我还不能彻底变成人类，”显然对方明白尾巴的意思就是指FBI那些恼人的外勤跟踪人员，阿尔弗雷德小小地点着头补充到，“灰色的尾巴。”

“在没有惊动基尔伯特以前你原本还有大量的时间，只是现在他变得比我印象当中要精明得多，”短暂的无言再次消散以后男人抿着啤酒这么说着，“至少还没有着急起来把你这样翘班的员工揪回去。”

“如果你愿意以这瓶啤酒作为贿赂而帮我向公司争取更多的假期，”阿尔弗雷德坏笑着指了指对方手中的酒瓶，“我想你应该了解我，杰克，我还不想放弃，就和我们第一次见面的时候说的那样，我和你不管过了多少年都依然想要看看这个剧本的结局。”

他想起来了，酒吧里播放的音乐确实是来自于最近一部电影的背景音乐，阿尔弗雷德赞叹着自己的记忆力竟然能够越过那些繁琐的对白而记住了那样飘渺的音乐，如同他越过了岁月的种种记住了那些不可遗忘的往事，直至它们带着他走过许多日月，去探寻一个剧本，一个被上帝任意书写的剧本，一个被遗落在人间的邪恶剧本。

而旅人就藏在剧本的最后一页。

他们就这样慢慢地聊着，没有任何主题或是任何中心，但是阿尔弗雷德知道总有一些事情是需要留到最后的，他一直等待着男人压低了嗓音这么说到：

“事实上我今天听到了一个新的消息，”手中的啤酒早已喝光了，然而男人却没有丝毫想要续杯的意思，“据说你已经找到了藏在石头城堡里另一个属于剧本的人。”

“他们全都是剧本里的人不是吗，除非你指的不是这个。”

“不，”男人轻轻地摇着头，这样的动作使得阿尔弗雷德警觉地看了一眼酒吧入口，结果什么都没有，他只好继续艰难地辨认着对方想要说的话，“你一直都在找的就是城堡里的异类，不是吗？”

“我猜你说的异类恰恰是‘旅人’的同类，也是我母亲的敌人，”长长地倒吸了一口气，他得到了男人肯定的点头，“恭喜你答对了，亲爱的比肯，他确实就是我在找的人。”

“但是现在还不能直接逮捕对方，不过确实同类这个词可能要再肯定一些，”对方只是长久地凝视着淌下瓶壁的浅浅泡沫，“至少你和我都能够肯定他是旅人隐藏在背后的搭档。”

“也许我需要重新看看被FBI约谈的价值了，”如果说阿尔弗雷德此时有什么想法的话至少他难得严肃的表情里看不出任何痕迹，“我会想办法到城堡里一探究竟的。”

“我想你会找到办法的，阿尔弗雷德，你就是那样的人。”

“等我找到办法的时候，我会因为这句话而感谢你的，”估算着时间已经快到他应该呆在这里的时长，蓝眼睛的年轻人站了起来回头看向对方依旧面无表情的脸庞大笑着，“再见，路德维希·贝什米特，替我向盾牌上的秃鹰问好。”

 

  
CIA，Central Intelligence Agency。

与老对手FBI这样的执法系统构成部分不同，中央情报局自成立之初就隶属于总统命令之下，是一个彻头彻尾的行政部门，其奉行的神秘主义一直以来都如同秃鹰一般笼罩在美利坚合众国的周遭，事实上秃鹰与盾牌这正是CIA的代表，在它的徽章之上，象征护卫力量的盾牌中心除了那16个红色尖角的罗盘形图案以外，恰恰就是象征着这个国家将近一百多年来秉承的自由与理想的秃鹰。

朝身后扔出了一本边角都被折磨得皱巴巴的笔记本，阿尔弗雷德低头继续翻找着些什么，如果说FBI是充满了正义感但却又不受州警察欢迎的话，那么在那些州警察面前则没有任何一种评语能够赋予中情局，原因就在于没有任何一位警察接触过他们，也没有任何一件案子能够找到关于中情局特工们的清楚明了的报告。

蓝眼睛的CIA成员浅浅的嗤笑了一声，所有让中情局成为最公开的情报部门的做法本质而言也不过只是把戏，中情局的特工们根本就不存在如同FBI那样广布的联系网，所有特工都只是听命于自己的上司，无所谓讨论也就无所谓结论了。

进入CIA后就立即接触到现在担任自己上司的路德维希，这样的事情发生在自己身上其实并不是偶然，这个梳着金色大背头发型的高大男人几乎用了人生一半的时间追捕旅人，那甚至是远远早于那位连续杀人犯变得“声名远扬”之前的事情了，路德维希与每一位中情局特工一样双眼如同秃鹰一般死死地盯住猎物，因此发誓要为玛利亚报仇以及找到马修的阿尔弗雷德自然而然的便进入了他的视线当中。

这一次他翻出了一双袜子，阿尔弗雷德认出来这是他刚刚搬进这座公寓的时候在对街转角买的袜子，只是从那一次以后他就再也找不到这双袜子的踪影了，他嘿嘿地笑了起来，满意地为袜子的回归而祝贺，此时此刻年轻的CIA先生面对的任务不过是在寻找一件印有心爱的HERO字样的圆领衬衫而已，阿尔弗雷德在混乱的房间空间里长长地叹了一口气，那还是他千辛万苦地逮住限量版出售机会的战利品。

低头再次环顾散落一地的杂物便也懒得去收拾了，阿尔弗雷德只好在杂物堆里随便踢了几脚来为自己和房间大门之间开路，打开房间大门走进客厅的时候阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟还没有回家，这一点他从没有听见屋子里的动静的时候就知道了，但是忙于寻找心爱的衬衫——噢上帝啊我的限量版衬衫——这样的工作让他还是觉得应该加以确认。

走过没有照明的客厅后他在位于客厅远端的厨房大冰箱前停了下来，亚瑟没有多少的料理天赋，阿尔弗雷德开始偷笑起来，因此在他搬来之前亚瑟家里的冰箱虽然占据了一定的空间，但是打开以后却总是显得有些空落，多层的拉层也只是零零星星地摆放着一些显然不怎么样的水果和蔬菜。

这样的状况在阿尔弗雷德搬进来的第一个周末就宣告结束，一大早地拉着亚瑟开着车前往大卖场，接近中午的时候亚瑟那个可怜的冰箱就已经被各种食物和食材塞得满满当当的了，等到阿尔弗雷德自豪地站在冰箱面前炫耀自己的功绩的时候，他才觉得这里有那么一点点像是一个家。

想起这些的时候阿尔弗雷德正拉开一罐可乐的盖子，半开着冰箱的大门笑了笑，下一刻他又拿出一个包装好的速食汉堡包并且花了10分钟把它消灭殆尽，抬脚把自己带向沙发的同时他又开始伸手摸索着沙发有些冰凉的表面拿起了电视遥控器。

打开电视的下一刻他看到的是一段新闻报道，尽管现场画面按照光线的明暗来判断应该是发生在傍晚左右，看起来新闻的现场已经被封锁了起来，只有节目在不停地重播着之前的录影，也许是错过了整一段新闻的介绍，但是阿尔弗雷德还是依稀地听见了细碎的关键词。

 

  
屠杀现场。

 

  
“17具尸体，根据鉴证人员的初步推测这些尸体被埋葬在这里的时间大约是1年左右，更准确的判断要等到进一步鉴证以后才知道，”抬脚从有些泥泞的地面走向外围，弗朗西斯回头看了看脚下红棕色的泥泞以及夹杂期间的浅棕色的一具具骨架，仿佛这些死者已经与周围的自然融为一体，“骨头已经开始呈现出与周边土壤相同的色泽，因为衣服是由合成纤维制作的，因此还没有完全腐烂，估算死者身份的机会还是比较大的。”

站在一旁抱起了双臂让视线在周遭漫无目的地飘散着，亚瑟安静地听着弗朗西斯对鉴证报告的一些分析与推测，这是位于这座城市南方的一片偏僻湖区，发现17具骨架的地点就在一个面积较大的浅水湖旁边，因为受到水分和稍早之前的涨水影响，周围的树干上还有潮湿的痕迹，再加上不断增加的泥土和腐烂的植物层，这些尸骨早已被埋葬在距离地面足足有2米深的地方，如果不是因为长年的水气侵蚀而导致松散不堪的湖堤坍塌，下午时分来到这里的观光客也不会发现泥土之中还混杂着零碎的白骨。

把尸骨与泥土分离、把人类遗骸和动物分离、把散落的零碎骨头与残缺的骨架拼合，这些都是艰巨的任务，王耀所率领的一些外勤人员已经加入到鉴证搜集工作当中了，现场周围搭起的强光照明仪器把他的身影映照在一大片沼泽边上。

法医工作人员和鉴证科的人员要完成这些耗时长久并且难度极大的工作都必须用双手和膝盖小心翼翼地操作，州警察、治安员甚至是人类学科的人员都被叫来帮忙，挖掘工作的折磨使他们既感到后背酸痛又变得手指冰凉。

封锁现场的标志除了州警察惯常使用的封条以及代表首席法医标志的橙色铝合金箭头标志以外，还有FBI的后勤人员围起的人工保护圈，这至少确保了此处将要成为未来很长一段时间的禁区。

“这里就像是屠杀现场，我这么说并不仅仅是为了附和那些媒体的夸张宣传，”即使是远离市区的偏僻湖区也很快吸引了那些记者的蜂拥而至，亚瑟已经得知他们打算如何报道此事了，“我猜这不是一个正规的坟墓。”

用来筛滤小体积证物的手提式过滤器，亮蓝色的重型装运尸体塑料袋，描绘现场俯瞰图所使用的方格坐标纸，防水笔，搜寻武器和金属碎片的金属探测器，照相机与摄像机，各种容器与证物袋，足够多的档案袋，这些所有的物品与器具都被一股脑子地运往这个意外发现的惨剧现场，亚瑟看着泥土之中露出了的半截小小头盖骨以及散落在一旁还没有被挖掘的肢干骨头，身边的声音开始渐渐显得苍白无力。

只有一种声音在渐深的夜里开始呼喊，呼喊着救命，呼喊着一些别的句子，那些模糊不清的呼喊伴随着强光照明的光线打在这些人遗留在世上的遗骸之上，彻骨的寒意如同在寂静无人的夜里絮絮细语着几千几万年来人类的暴力与惨剧。

他再也不忍心看着那个明显是属于小孩子的头盖骨，不忍心看着他或她脱落了的下颌骨掉在一侧，不忍心看着他或她头部下方的枕骨和头顶骨之间的小孔，甚至不忍心去看他或她的眼窝附近被子弹擦过的痕迹。

心底涌出的悲凉让亚瑟不自然地抖了抖。

随着现场挖掘工作的进一步推移所带来的场面更加让人悲伤与作呕，由于绘图工作只能是在分离完毕以后再进行，因此现场17具尸体之中仅有几具已经完成所有的基本现场勘探而被移往别处，更多的只能安静地呆在泥泞的湖边等候着重新被覆盖的时刻。

更多连在一起的骸骨被分离出来，大部分都是一具或数具成年人骸骨与孩童的骸骨相连或相拥，那仿佛就像是在诉说着当死亡降临的时刻里他们曾经为彼此提供最后的温暖。

一个小小的物证塑料袋被小心翼翼地从外勤人员手中转移交接到了王耀的手中，亚瑟只是茫然地看着对方神色古怪而踉踉跄跄地避开一路上的泥泞坑洼一步步走了过来，从挖掘人员发现它的状况看来它就躺在这个坑洞较为边缘的地方与这所有的骸骨混在一起埋于地下。

那是一张属于两个男孩的童年照片，看那样子似乎只有七八岁模样的两名金发孩子用嘴角沾满冰淇淋的模样在一处满是欢声笑语的游乐场留下了自己的身影，右侧站得距离镜头较远的孩子只是抱着一只巨大熊宝宝玩偶被淹没在五彩斑斓的背景之中。

左侧咧出大笑似乎想要做鬼脸的孩子有着一双如同午后放晴的湛蓝天空般的双眼。

亚瑟知道这是谁的照片，理所当然的，几乎没有人能够忘记与之一模一样的另外一张照片曾经从谁的手中呈现出来，仿佛是这张被深埋在泥土之下的照片寻获的瞬间，一场呼救与追寻的游戏走到了结局。


	10. 【第九章】A Long List of The Dead

【第九章】A Long List of The Dead

 

月亮如同一个气球一般悬浮在半空，仿佛任何一位淘气的男孩都能够用棍子把它打落，而不远处的几十杆船桅却好笑的似乎是在支撑着月亮不至于掉落，白茫的光亮显得比城市里的灯光还要明亮，他低头看着躺在自己脚边的啤酒空罐，嘴里还残留着冰啤酒的可口感觉。

转身走进了客厅从餐桌旁的小型冰箱里又拿出了一罐啤酒，基尔伯特感受着冰镇后的罐子如同随时要结成冰粘般附在掌心当中，月光恰好映照着用钉子固定在木墙上的海图，他只是随便看了几眼后又回到了船头。

这是一艘停靠在圣佩德罗码头的木船，木制船身因为浸泡在海水中的缘故已经出现了层层叠叠的水渍痕迹，船头有明显被加固了的坚实木条，然而这不要紧，基尔伯特漫无中心地这么想着，当初他买下这艘船的时候根本就没有想让它再度出海航行，毕竟这艘木船不过是另一种公寓罢了，他的身边有无数价值百万的游艇供他出游，因为这些游艇的主人丝毫不知道这些精心维护的机器是否曾经被人盗用。

而他此时临时住进来的船只样式有些传统，甲板就位于船头处，位于船尾占据体积较大的居室则使得整艘木船的船头总是微微上扬，前舱呈三角状地位于甲板后头如同一张蓄势待发的弓，船舷的一侧是以楼梯与位于下方的客厅相连的卧室，而船舷的另一侧则是有些混乱的储物室。

卡布里约·马里纳船坞是这座城市著名的贫富差距地，在这里你可以看见那些口袋里比流浪汉要多出几美元的人勉强租住的老木船，但也可以看见崭新豪华的游艇停靠在这里，通往码头的道路上则乱糟糟地散落着几家提供船坞服务公司的宣传单张。

不远处的港口总是隆隆作响，基尔伯特不满地回想起来今天早上是如何被那些卸载货物的声音所吵醒的，大大小小的集装箱被吊车颤颤巍巍地吊在高空等待着地面上的指挥人员对着它大喊“落下”，这些巨大的铁箱就会在触碰地面的瞬间发出剧烈的震荡声，就如同一架超音速飞机从码头上空飞越一般。

在甲板上摆放了一张海滩椅子让自己现在能够在月光下舒展着身躯，基尔伯特眯眼享受了半罐子冰啤酒，夏夜有些罕见的清凉海风让他暂时忘却了被通缉的苦恼，过去的时间里有好几天基尔伯特都选择在电影院里面度过，他挑了一家号称四重的电影院，这让他觉得这名字听上去仿佛在说一个人踩到地雷却大难不死一样，但其实这只是意味着这家电影院有四个厅，基尔伯特用一场电影的钱去看了大概四、五场电影，原因是他不愿意再去多买一张票来引起别人的注意。

现在每一次外出总要戴上的无框平光眼镜让他看起来仿佛变了个人，然后他必须改掉过往的许多习惯，比如他再也不能用信用卡消费了，原因当然不是因为他手里的信用卡会暴露自己的身份——天知道上头的名字根本就不是他自己的——而是因为在使用的时候你总是需要花更多的时间站在服务员面前，这意味着你承担了更多被人认出来的风险。

在曾经目睹过一名年轻人与FBI陆陆续续出现在自己公寓附近后，基尔伯特·贝什米特很确定他已经成为一位彻彻底底的在逃要犯了，他知道自己不能冒任何的险。

那种每天早晨坦然地看着报纸上关于旅人的评论的日子已经再也回不去了，尽快找出基尔伯特这个人也许很快就是这座城市所有人心中仅次于纳税的头等义务。

他总是在一些偏僻小区的商业区吃饱，然而在开着一辆不会有人报失的车回码头的途中他却又经常难以抗拒沿途餐厅的诱惑，这一度让他以为自己的大脑已经被食欲接管了，但是此刻他坐在船头的海滩椅子上终于琢磨出这是怎么回事了。

他现在必须过另一种生活，必须脱离旧有世界所产生的紧张感迫使他需要时刻做些别的什么事情，比如说填填自己的胃部又或者是喝上一罐冰啤酒好让自己不再感到愤怒。

是的，愤怒，几日来他总是怀着一股莫名的愤怒，他早已习惯了旅人被这个国家通缉的事实，但这不代表他习惯于自己被通缉，基尔伯特不得不承认在那天的报纸上看见自己的模样印刷其上时他所爆发的愤怒。

手里的啤酒逐渐失去了冰凉的触感，基尔伯特看了一眼后便随意地把它扔进了黑茫茫的海面，伸出手指瞄准着半空中的月亮，他想象着准星是如何渐渐锁定住了圆月的中心，然而基尔伯特最终只是笑笑，又放下了手躺了回去体会着躁动不安的内心逐渐恢复平静。

 

  
“你要查看的肯定是4月26日的档案，”朝着亚瑟笑了笑，提诺低头在一个竖满了棕黄色卷宗档案的纸箱里翻找着，“我们建立档案都是以尸体被发现的日期为准，我想你需要稍稍等待一会儿。”

眼前这位鉴证科人员正一份紧接一份地查看那些写在卷宗袋子开口出的日期标签，亚瑟看得出来这些档案的排列都异常的凌乱，不同月份的档案却堆放在相邻的地方，显然这说明着每一桩案件的鉴证工作进度都不尽相同，提诺的手边还有两个同样大小的纸箱，这意味着也许寻找档案需要相对长的时间，等着对方寻找档案的空档里亚瑟稍微环顾了四周。

这不是他第一次来到贝尔瓦德·乌克森谢纳的办公室，同样的，这也不是亚瑟第一次看见那位尸检官的得力助手提诺·维纳莫伊宁。

但凡与亚瑟一样在这座全国枢纽城市担任FBI探员、而且负责的案子大多是伤害事件甚至是凶杀案件的人，或多或少地都曾经与贝尔瓦德或是提诺这两个人交谈过，作为NYPD首席尸检官，贝尔瓦德有着出色乃至辉煌的工作报告，尸检官这样有些被埋没于繁重的调查工作之中的角色往往很少得到大家的关注，然而这位沉默寡言得可怕的男人却是当局亲自挖角而来的存在，并且在这座城市的执法者眼中成了最有效率的工作者的代表。

这也解释了当出现需要FBI接手的案件的时候NYPD当局总是倾向于把解刨的任务交予他们那位可靠而严肃的首席尸检官的原因。

然而无论是NYPD本身亦或是随后而来的FBI，与贝尔瓦德交谈的机会总是远远输给了与尸检官的助手提诺交谈的机会，亚瑟看着提诺在失望地翻阅了第一个纸箱以后又埋头于最靠近手边的第二个纸箱。

办公室的档案存放点绝不仅仅限于眼前这三个底部边角已经出现了不同程度磨损的纸箱，亚瑟有些吃惊地打量着位于自己正前方与左手边的两面墙壁，视线里充斥着尺寸几乎与墙面同等大小的档案柜，明净的玻璃门后正安静地摆放着各种档案文件，除了最常见的纸质文件袋以外，还有众多将近4到5英寸高并且颜色各异的文件夹。

亚瑟侧头瞄了瞄档案柜的底部，那里正沉睡着一排塑料制作的密封盒子，各式标签在档案柜里诠释着每一次尸检的结果。

他很快就意识到在这样一个数量庞大的档案背后，每一个标签都曾经是一个个活生生地生活在这座城市里的人，他们或许和亚瑟一样每天早上看看时报、又或者是出门与自己的狗跑过这座城市无数的城市公园，然后告别家人开始新的一天。

 

  
他们都曾经活着，而现在他们只是这间小小的办公室一角的标签。

 

  
等到亚瑟小小地咽着喉平息了由此而来的异样感觉以后，提诺的寻找工作已经进行到了第三个纸箱，这一次他和亚瑟都非常幸运地在这个纸箱的显眼位置找到了标注为“3月26日”的档案袋。

“没错，这就是你想要的，柯克兰先生，”档案的边角已经出现了久置于无人打理的环境中所出现的磨损状况，提诺轻柔而小心地把它摊放在桌面上以防其中有些小纸片掉落，“昨天我们已经检查过另一份伤口检验报告了，贝尔瓦德能够确切地告诉你们，这些伤口由同一个人造成的可能性极大。”

那是一份来自于森林深处另一位牺牲的长发女士的尸检报告，提诺在众多文件中翻找出了其中一张递给了亚瑟后继续解释到：

“是的，这个可能性达到了惊人的高度，也就是说我们认为昨天交给我们的伤害事件中提到的伤口和4月26日这17位不知名的受害者都是由于同一个人所造成的，当然这也包括之前旅人所犯下的其他案件。”

 

  
众多线索都难以成形的状况已经过去了，亚瑟知道自己手上的这份报告和贝尔瓦德·乌克森谢纳的结论有多么的重要，尽管只是一位尸检官，但是贝尔瓦德被NYPD重金挖角所看中的能力不仅仅是在解剖学上的造诣，更重要的是，贝尔瓦德还是一位伤口检验专家，准确而言，他是一位施害者行为观察专家。

通过对施加伤口时行为人的行为进行分析，例如刀刃的类型与特征，进行攻击时的模式，左右手攻击状态又或者是对攻击部位的选择，这些行为都给施害者行为观察专家留下了大量的线索。

那个充斥着暴力与死亡世界里的人带着他们的愤怒与哀伤回来了，用着他们独特的细语说着那位残酷凶手的名字，他听见了他们的呼号，清晰得如同听见那间小小办公室里无数标签背后的悲伤与无奈。

等到亚瑟终于回过神来转头走下NYPD大门外的阶梯的时候，街道旁就已经停放好了一辆他熟悉的车，驾驶座上的弗朗西斯则朝着他挥了挥手：

“早上好，小亚瑟，”对方伸出拇指示意让亚瑟坐上副驾驶座，“王耀告诉我今天我们可敬的保父先生离开了呱呱大叫的阿尔弗雷德出门工作了。”

“如果那个呱呱大叫是指阿尔弗雷德在吵嚷着要吃垃圾食品的话，你的陈述我可以接受。”

“你只是还在为之前伊万和王耀所说的计划而感到忧心忡忡而已，”吹了一声响亮的口哨，弗朗西斯让自己的双手搭在方向盘上，“即使那个计划现在还只不过是个框架罢了，但是你依然比我们当中的任何一个人都更要担心阿尔弗雷德会因此而死掉。”

“闭上你的嘴，弗朗西斯，”亚瑟一边向对方投去一记白眼攻击一边坐上了车，“如果你不想在下一个路口因为驾驶不当而收到处罚单的话。”

他掏出那份从提诺手上接过的文件摊开放在了仪表板和自己的膝盖之间，一些纸张尺寸较小的文件渐渐滑下并最终沿着身侧掉落，而驾驶座上的弗朗西斯则好笑地看着对方皱起的粗眉毛，咧出的笑容看起来嘲讽与把玩意味都十足：

“让我猜猜看，你是不是能够瞒得住那个小鬼？”

“先说明你指的是什么，”亚瑟甚至懒得回头看他一眼，“如果是指FBI的事情的话，难道你是在怀疑我的工作能力？”

“我在怀疑你在意他的心情，”故意停顿了一会儿弗朗西斯才继续说到，“亚瑟，这一点都不像是工作之中的你，假如你最终果然爱上他的话务必要告诉我。”

“不，我想你猜错了，”弯身捡起了掉落在身侧的文件仔细地端详着，亚瑟却显然没看见任何一个字，他像是在回应对方却又像是在对着自己喃喃自语一般的开了口，“我不会爱上阿尔弗雷德的。”

他的心中注定只会萦绕着那些被当作文档标志而陈列在NYPD尸检官办公室里的一个个名字，那些在鲜有旅客经过的树林里被悬挂的一具具尸体，亚瑟长长地叹了一口气，还有那总是等待着的纳瓦霍狼。

 

  
“开曼，”重复着这样的词，阿尔弗雷德握着手机的右手不由地抓紧了又放松，放松了又抓紧，“那就是它的注册地？”

“总部设在华盛顿特区，但是没错，注册地在开曼群岛，”通话的另一方稍微停顿了一下，路德维希继续说，“目前我还没有找到它的地址，通信地址只是一个邮局转交，由对方亲自到邮局领取信件，你想要和我赌一把有没有人去领取信件吗？”

“我赌的是没有。”

“那我们的赌局就没法玩下去了，”听信器传来路德维希低沉的声音，“根本没有信件要寄给这家双重信托公司，如果你喜欢的话你可以认为这家公司并不存在。”

“我想这只是一个外壳，里面一定有人在操作，不然我们该如何解释电话号码的问题？”

“阿尔弗雷德，我不想进一步肯定或是否定你的猜测，”看着窗户外清晰可见的石头城堡，阿尔弗雷德陷入了长长的沉默，耳朵里只听着路德维希淡淡地继续说着，“你知道如何去验证一个猜测。”

一个猜测，一个想法，又会为所有的一切带来什么？

听着早已被挂断的通话如今响起的忙音，阿尔弗雷德只好低下了头扔开手机不再理会，重重地把自己摔在柔软的床上，这个时节显得略微厚实的床被此刻却变得令人舒适得不舍得更换。

这座城市在经历了整整一个周末的雨天以后转为了稍微带着凉意的天气，阿尔弗雷德闭上了双眼手臂却在四周摸索着，凭借着记忆抓住了枕头抱在了胸前，他翻了翻身，脑袋立时埋在了松软的枕头与床被之间，耳畔传来了轻弱的布料摩擦声。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己或许从一开始就是错的，不应该抱着好玩的心情去调查一个号码，不应该有着作为CIA的警觉，不应该为一丝裂缝一般的怀疑而产生猜测，上帝为他准备了答案，然而这样的答案并不是他所希望的。

亚瑟·柯克兰并非偶然走进他的生命。

他开始笑出了声，那是把心肺都掏出来的大笑，声音却被狠狠地闷在枕头里，压抑着无法逃离，如同阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯就这样被困在了无法挣脱的困境里无可遁形，肺部最先传来轻微的窒息感，这一次他扔开了枕头，胸膛淡淡的压抑感残留不止。

一开始就是错的，亦或是，一开始就应该如此。

疲倦感袭来的时候，阿尔弗雷德模模糊糊地觉得，这或许会成为他一辈子犯下的大错，伸手再次抓起了手机，他拨出去一个熟悉的号码，在听见诉说着需要语音留言的提示音里，阿尔弗雷德努力不去理会心中隐隐察觉到对方在干着什么的念头，只是一个劲地在提示音后向着对方留言：

“亚瑟，晚餐我想要吃汉堡包。”

他究竟是为何要向一名FBI这么留言呢，阿尔弗雷德决定不再去思考，还没来得及关闭的手机安静地躺在他的手心里，无辜地为着无人再度操作而逐渐隐去了光芒，而雨后的这座城市映照在房间里的光线却变得惨淡而灰蒙。

不是悲伤，不是愤怒，那只是属于茫然的颜色。

 

  
傍晚原本就显得昏暗的光线因为雨天的阴沉而变得更加的清冷，亚瑟象征性地拍下了肩膀处停留的水珠，眯起了眼看着半躺在客厅的单人沙发上的阿尔弗雷德，只见这家伙把自己的上半身都缩在了沙发中，而双脚则搁在紧靠着沙发的小矮桌之上，除此以外最吸引目光的莫过于搁在阿尔弗雷德双膝和腹部之间的laptop正一晃一晃地显现着现在最流行的一款游戏的game over画面。

亚瑟不由地抿着嘴唇浅浅地笑了笑，低头换上一双干燥的鞋子走了进去，尽管客厅由于没有照明而显得阴沉而略带寒冷，但是玻璃窗外的雨天却意外的有着一丝光线，映照着阿尔弗雷德那张惬意得仰面朝天枕在沙发扶手上的脸，那就如同是在为他的轮廓绘制一张精确的阴影图，连带着金色的发丝都有着些许的反光。

同居者睡着后的安静使得亚瑟有些不适应，但是他也没打算去打扰这一刻的安静，稍微走近地看了看阿尔弗雷德几眼以后亚瑟便走回卧室换了一套干爽的衣服，原本穿着的衣服因为雨水的关系而变得稍微的沉重，水珠的冰凉落在了抱着衣服送去洗衣篮子的亚瑟的手指上。

冰箱里储存着的速食食品已经被吃了大半，估计吃完今天的晚餐，这个周末的休闲活动就只能是和阿尔弗雷德两个人去超市购买食品，亚瑟一边想着工作之余的周末竟然还是只能和凄惨地与工作相关的人去超市购物，一边为自己泡起了红茶，随着一丝带着暖意和热汽的茶香开始蔓延开来，客厅里的空气总算变得有些暖和起来。  
　　　  
但是，还是清冷。  
　　　  
转头看了一眼丝毫没有要醒来的阿尔弗雷德，又看了看下得没完没了的雨，亚瑟把茶具放在了客厅另一端的桌面上，深色桃木的色泽衬着白瓷的杯杯碟碟，弥漫在四周的雨声密集地毫无规律可言，然而这样的声音却令人莫名的安心，亚瑟放松了背脊靠在了同样是真正的木头制造的椅背上，背脊触碰着皮革的冰凉，竟意外地让人舒服。  
　　　  
一场漫长而灰蒙的雨，逐渐涣散着亚瑟的思绪，原本因为案件的束手无策而烦恼不已的心情也开始变得柔和，亚瑟细细地品着面前的红茶，尽管在时间上不符合他喝茶的习惯，但是安静下来以后连阿尔弗雷德的laptop所传来的微弱提示音乐都能够辨认了，这座城市即将迈入夏天，在此之前，让一场略略冰冷的雨为流逝的时间做着纪念。  
　　　  
看着面前的一睹空墙，亚瑟把视线放至了极限，也把思绪放至了极限，然而他的思绪里不再是那座石头城堡，也不再是这座城市南部那个令人绝望的沼泽，与案子的所有画面都像被阴天蒙上了一层灰蒙，使得这些画面的色彩渐渐消失，最后连线条都不见了，亚瑟便彻底忘记了恼人的案件，现在的他只想起了搁在自己床头的一本小说，那是自己曾经许下要花一个周末读完的小说，却因为工作而一次次被迫食言，亚瑟盘算着明天的行程，得出的结论便是明天应该有充足的时间留给自己去实现诺言。


	11. 【第十章】The Girl with Emphysema

【第十章】The Girl with Emphysema

 

五月的第一个周末来临的时候，大大小小的报章杂志都不再出现屠杀现场的报道，显然瞬息万变的媒体的注意力已经转向了最近的一场职业篮球球赛，亚瑟对此毫无兴趣，然而这不代表他的同居者也毫无兴趣。

看着眼前一手拿着报纸津津有味地阅读着关于本地球队的主力的赛前访谈的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟不禁偷偷叹气，视线里盯着从阿尔弗雷德咀嚼不断的嘴角一直延伸到桌面的菜叶碎末，就在他准备为对方的食相问题发表不满的抱怨之前阿尔弗雷德却率先开了口：

“天哪，这里提到我们这位亲爱的球员最喜欢的一首歌名叫《肺气肿的姑娘》（The Girl with Emphysema）。”

亚瑟呆了好长一段时间才反应过来，等明白以后他感觉和阿尔弗雷德对话简直就是冒着吐血的生命危险，时刻以绅士身份约束自己的亚瑟只好调整了一下自己的面部表情：

“阿尔弗雷德，我想那是伊帕内玛。”

“啊？什么？”

“那首歌的名字，那是《来自伊帕内玛的姑娘》（The Girl from Ipanema）。”

“我刚刚就是这么说的啊，”阿尔弗雷德无辜地眨了眨眼，“你确定自己不是听错了吗？”

翻了一个白眼，亚瑟决定不再纠缠在可怜的肺气肿姑娘身上：

“算了，那就是这样吧。”

“我为什么会说肺气肿的姑娘？”

“老天在上，你能不能忘记这首歌的名字？”

“肺气肿的姑娘，”这显然让年轻人陷入了沉思，“听起来真不像是我会说的话。”

——这不仅看起来就是你会说的话，而且你也确实这么说了！  
　　　  
“亚瑟，你要知道，我的记忆力能够记下我们的总统名单，”就在亚瑟几乎要喊出来的同时，阿尔弗雷德从思考当中回到现实看向了他，“刚才或许只是肺气肿姑娘有一些对于疾病的抱怨需要向我求助。”

“是吗，太厉害了，”亚瑟只好挤出一丝枯燥的赞叹，“你会不会刚好记得我们第十四任总统的名字？”

“富兰克林·皮尔斯。”

“接下来是加分题，他的邮票是什么颜色的？”

“蓝色。”  
　　　  
“好吧，我对这方面不熟悉，你说蓝色就是蓝色。”  
　　　  
“那绝对就是蓝色，亚瑟，尽管我只看过几次，”阿尔弗雷德信心满满地咧出笑容，“B-L-U-E，蓝色。”

他现在的任务可不是和阿尔弗雷德讨论富兰克林·皮尔斯的邮票亦或是讨论肺气肿的问题，亚瑟这么想着，自从上一个月的月末发掘沼泽地开始，也就是自从让他得知那张遗失已久的照片出现在骸骨旁边的那一天开始，亚瑟就已经能够感觉到阿尔弗雷德在尽力地避免讨论这个话题，仔细回想的话除了基本的事实以外，阿后者还从未对这张照片的存在发表过只言片语。

但是围绕着这张照片的种种，围绕着马修·威廉姆斯的种种，在FBI的眼里就是可能成为关键线索的存在，既然身为旅人专案小组的一员，同时肩负着近距离观察目标人物的任务，与阿尔弗雷德讨论事件并且发现线索是亚瑟无法避免的任务。

不要太急躁了，亚瑟，尤其是出于你自己的愿望。

轻轻摇了摇头，事实上他们此刻正坐在公寓转角那家属于王耀的小餐馆里准备吃一顿稍微来迟了的晚饭，亚瑟环顾着四周，选择坐在单人高餐台让他能够较为清楚地听见不远处的小喇叭播放着的轻音乐，萦萦绕绕地在这个小小的空间里回荡着，这是一首轻柔的男女对唱，唱的似乎是一个来自路易斯安那的男人和一个来自华盛顿的女人，又或者是反过来说那都一样。

王耀的品位总是很好，亚瑟发现他们正在被一堆木质家具所环绕，除了这里的桌椅以外，小餐馆的墙面都是百分之一百的原木打造，镶嵌在墙上的灯光使得四周的光线都统一为一种深色的暖黄，富有起伏的旋律令所有的客人都保持了令人舒适的轻声嗓音，而坐在他身边的阿尔弗雷德正用着可乐把这里变成俗不可耐的快餐店。

“如果你打算继续和我讨论肺气肿的姑娘的话，”长长地叹了一口气，亚瑟只好决定尽快停止这个话题，“我更愿意在周五晚上这样美妙的时间里赶快回家结束我应该完成的工作，这样我就能闲下来把搁在我床头的《十四行诗》再一次看完。”

“噢我就知道，亚瑟你永远不可能体会周末享受一下阳光和激情的生活。”

“阳光和激情？”亚瑟狠狠地翻了一个白眼，“如果你是指我们坐在这里喝着你那杯该死的可乐而我必须在这里听你唠叨个没完的话，谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，我还是比较喜欢月亮和忧郁。”

“噢天呐，月亮和忧郁真的非常适合你，”阿尔弗雷德认认真真地点着头，“但是你要怎么度过这个周末前夕的夜晚呢？”

“我觉得我有必要在每一次和你说话的时候都准备一个牌子好让我随时随地摆在你面前，上面就写着‘我说的话都是在讽刺你’！”

“酷！”阿尔弗雷德端起了乘着可乐的玻璃杯子如同在为着什么而干杯，“你真的打算做这样一块牌子吗？”

“啊是的，”伸出手指有力地敲了敲面前的木质餐桌，亚瑟把后面的话语说得一字一顿的，“我现在说的话都说在讽刺你。”

“嘿，你这样敲着桌子看起来就好象上面刻着这些词一样。”

亚瑟觉得只有上帝才能阻止自己把阿尔弗雷德面前的可乐都泼在眼前这个笑得像个白痴一样的人的脸上。

“看起来我好像打断了你们的对话，”从小餐馆的休息室走了出来，王耀一边系好了身上的围裙带子一边朝着两人笑笑，“好久不见，亚瑟，还有你阿尔弗雷德，尽管你只有一个多星期没有来这里。”

“因为我正忙着为了正义而战，”噢天呐，亚瑟沉默地这么想着，阿尔弗雷德要开始讲述那些现实不存在着的英雄角色们了，“你知道的王耀，哪怕是蜘蛛侠也会对一两家餐馆情有独钟的。”

阿尔弗雷德的思维真是显而易见得如同被摊放在自己面前。

“而且蜘蛛侠也会饿的，”王耀露出作为餐馆老板典范的笑容，“还是和平常一样来一份加大晚餐？”

“你真的很喜欢蜘蛛侠或者别的什么超能力者，”露出了像是被人揍了一拳的痛苦表情，亚瑟伸出了右手摆在自己和阿尔弗雷德之间做出停止的手势，“好的，这是讽刺，所以你不必对我展开一场关于屏幕英雄的演讲。”

“就算你称呼他们为屏幕英雄，你也不能否认我是为了正义而战的战士之一，”由于在开口之前就被阻止，阿尔弗雷德不满地嘟起了嘴，“你这几天都在生气，你到底在为什么而感到愤怒？”

“我每一次和你说话都觉得生气，所以拜托闭上你的嘴，我只想安静地等着我的晚饭被端到我面前。”

如果弗朗西斯在场的话他就一定会毫不犹豫地嘲笑着说“恭喜你说对了”，亚瑟甚至能够听见弗朗西斯从鼻子里哼出来的嘲讽意味，然而此刻他有些后悔对阿尔弗雷德的态度是不是过于强硬以致于现在这个大男孩安静下来以后显得有些沮丧。

毫无疑问的，他承认胸膛里压抑着难以释放的感情名为愤怒，悄悄甩了甩头，然而那究竟是为了什么而感到愤怒？亚瑟甚至无从得知，或许是当所有的一切发展超出了预计，亦或是他发现自己实际上并不愿意眼前这名金发年轻人过多地牵扯到这桩受害者能够填补无数个空白无物的标签空间的可怕案件。

又是什么使得亚瑟觉得，阿尔弗雷德的话语里藏着些什么？

他略带兴奋的语气与微微上扬的语调，还有那双好看的眼眸里面闪烁着的什么，亚瑟低下了头死死地盯着眼前的木桌。

“噢我有一个完美的周末计划，亚瑟。”

看着对方嘴里塞得满满的模样又看了看阿尔弗雷德面前那碟滋滋冒油的牛排，亚瑟不由地伸手移开了自己的炸鱼块，王耀的小餐馆并非精致的餐厅，但是这里的炸鱼块做得够精致的了，但是对比起阿尔弗雷德那些肥腻得散发着高热量气息的食物，亚瑟觉得他的同居人的饮食简直是糟糕透了：

“如果你想要对我说话的话，你就必须闭嘴把那些肥腻而不雅的肉块吞下去再开口说话。”

此刻他的同居人在嘴里还咀嚼着食物的状况下还塞了另一小块牛排，以至于亚瑟几乎以为他的双颊要被撕裂了，而前者还在那里不停地发出似乎是在和自己说话的声音，模糊得一个词都听不清楚。

忍无可忍地瞪了对方一眼，亚瑟很快发现这一做法是没有效果的，他只好继续低头吃着他的晚餐试图把阿尔弗雷德令人烦恼的咀嚼声音抛到别的什么地方去，等到蓝眼睛的年轻人终于发现自己遭受到对方的无视以后，他才大口地喝着可乐，终于把嘴里的牛排吞了下去：

“在对方和你说话的时候认真倾听不是你那套教养的重要原则吗，粗眉毛绅士？”

噢是的，亚瑟握紧了手上的餐叉，如果上帝允许的话，他真想把这只尖锐的叉子扎在阿尔弗雷德的身上。

而另一方面阿尔弗雷德则咕噜咕噜地把可乐解决了大半以后扭头看着亚瑟紧皱着眉头死死地盯着桌面的模样，他靠近了一些，把自己的手搭在了对方靠近自己的肩膀上：

“亚瑟，你怎么了？”

扭头看见对方凑过来的脸，亚瑟吃了一惊以后没来由地想要后退，然而阿尔弗雷德搭着自己肩膀的力道实在太大，绅士先生看着同居人认真的表情只好从喉咙里挤出声音来：

“我很好，而且如果你可以放开我的话我就能继续吃我的晚餐了。”

“噢！”这一回对方开心地笑笑，“我还以为你是食物中毒了，但是比起你的那些杰作来说，我相信食物中毒发生的几率已经变成了负数。”

——说真的，尊敬的天上之父，如果你允许我把叉子扎在这个人身上那该是多么美妙的事情。

“我刚刚是要说什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德又塞了一块牛排在嘴里，“啊是的，计划，我们的周末计划，或者说我们来一次户外约会吧！”


	12. 【第十一章】Date in May

【第十一章】Date in May

 

亚瑟站在一张长椅前对着那些向他热心兜售东西的人礼貌地回绝，又或者是随着时间的增长而变成了置之不理，他们要卖的无非都是些对亚瑟而言毫无食欲的热狗或是汉堡包，甚至是冰淇淋和冰品。

他环顾着四周让视线里充斥着滑稽地扮演着灰松鼠的人，还有那些跑来跑去的小孩、推着婴儿车的母亲、搂在一起的情侣、走路摇摇晃晃的醉汉，以及更多的是一些随着那些从广场四周的喇叭处播放出来的音乐而晃动不止的年轻人。

早上在第十四街的一个小餐馆吃过了早餐以后他便来到了华盛顿广场，属于周末的今天这里变成了有别于平日的音乐集市，似乎只要一点点音乐广场便立即成为了另一个游乐园，而把宁愿呆在家里阅读的亚瑟拉到广场的罪魁祸首此刻正拿着一大堆五颜六色的气球向他走来：

“嘿，知道吗，我的意见永远都是对的，”阿尔弗雷德咧嘴大笑起来，“现在的你看起来和音乐集市搭配得简直完美。”

是的，要想象一位穿着笔挺衬衫打着古板领带的绅士出现在周末的音乐集市里实在是一件困难的事，由于阿尔弗雷德在出门前曾经在亚瑟的房间里翻箱倒柜却没有成功地挑选出一套令他满意的服装，因此他只好从自己心爱的T-shirt中下手了。

现在站在他面前的亚瑟——噢阿尔弗雷德满意地把嘴唇裂到了后脑勺去——正穿着来自阿尔弗雷德私人珍藏的深色T-shirt和好不容易才从亚瑟自己的衣柜里翻出来的格子花纹的裤子，看起来像极了平日里听听音乐哼几首小歌的高中生，显得活力而惹人瞩目。

如果不必担心被眼前的人狠揍一顿的话，阿尔弗雷德幻想着围绕在自己身边的几位小天使，他说不定还应该为同居人的新形象而用自己的手搂住对方的脖子然后说一句“噢我的小甜心”，是的，如果不必担心被揍的话。

“告诉你，亚瑟，”想到这些他决定把那句美妙的称赞偷偷向那几位小天使倾诉，阿尔弗雷德走到对方面前把自己的棒球帽扣在了他的头上，“你真应该多出来呼吸阳光里的新鲜空气，而不是整天都闷在家。”

“这就是你所谓的周末计划了？”挑起眉毛露出有些鄙夷的神色，亚瑟伸手摘掉了那顶还残留着阳光打在上面时的暖意，“圣徒队，这顶帽子应该出现在新奥尔良，而不是现在这个音乐吵得要命的华盛顿广场。”

还没等阿尔弗雷德开口，亚瑟便把帽子扣在了原来的主人的头上，由于逆光的缘故他只好眯起了眼减少光线的进入，再伸手为阿尔弗雷德整理着帽子：

“你早上的烤面包吃得实在太多了，它们的味道都留在你身上。”

“那里的烤面包是烤面包热爱者的最爱，因为他们用的是全麦面包，”阿尔弗雷德扁了扁嘴，“你也一样在餐馆里喝了足够多的红茶，现在那股味道闻起来就如同你就是那个红茶壶一样。”

“什、什么叫做那股味道？如果你胆敢再对我喝的红茶有异议，你那些占据着冰箱容量的可乐今天就会消失得无影无踪。”

“这简直太过分了！”

因为真心害怕亚瑟随时可能把自己的可乐存货扔掉而显得有些心虚的阿尔弗雷德连忙挥舞着双手以示不满，这使得他手上十几个气球上下跳跃着涌到了亚瑟面前，他连忙伸手挡开了那些散发着塑料材质味道的气球。

“我真希望你睁开眼睛看看，哪怕这是一个音乐集市你也不能把华盛顿广场变成一个游乐园，尤其是当你手上拿着这些气球而嘴角还沾着冰淇凌的时候。”

“噢上帝，你的四周正有一堆像是游乐场会有的游戏摊位，”阿尔弗雷德用手背擦了擦嘴，“音乐集市就是一个有音乐的游乐场，这是这个城市的常识。”

“如果你的常识定义在于所有人都必须在周末暴露于阳光下，我是不是应该说一句抱歉然后就可以转身离开了？”

“亚瑟，你真的很不愿意和我在一起啊。”

毫无准备地被对方用着不满却略带委屈的语气说出来的话征了一征，亚瑟几乎是把自己的话语吞回了肚子里：

“也、也不是这样……”他别开了视线以避免对上另一双湛蓝色的眼，“对于你邀请我来这件事，我、我……谢谢你。”

“噢那就代表你很喜欢，”——天！那双湛蓝色的眼眸凑了过来！——“你真是我的甜心☆”

五月的华盛顿广场，阳光实在太过灼热了，亚瑟这样想着，耳朵却在头发的遮掩下偷偷红了起来。

——该死的，一定是因为王耀不经意地向所有人说出那晚阿尔弗雷德说的所谓户外约会，而可恶的弗朗西斯则总是调侃着称呼阿尔弗雷德为“你的小情人”，噢天呐，一定是因为想起了他们的嘲笑。

完全没有察觉到亚瑟意外地安静下来，阿尔弗雷德低下的视线里看见不远处站着的一个小男孩，尽管双手都高举着雪糕但他依然死死地看着他们：

“瞧，那边正有一位男孩用着崇拜的眼神看着我，他一定是为了成为英雄而给自己找了一位偶像。”

“是的，他正崇拜地看着你的肚子，”瞥了他一眼，亚瑟语气里强调着自己是在讽刺而避免对方再一次理解错误，“因为你在吃了过量的垃圾食品以后还吃了很多烤面包。”

“你对烤面包的不满真是多得足够填补大西洋了，想要和我打赌吗？”得意洋洋地笑了起来，阿尔弗雷德用着手臂碰了碰亚瑟的肩膀，“如果他开口的话，一定是称赞我的强壮，又或者至少是我的棒球帽子。”

“很遗憾地告诉你，”朝着对方翻了一个白眼以后亚瑟顺着小男孩的目光寻找到了答案，“我想他看上的只是你手上的气球而不是你身上的脂肪。”

“你的绅士礼仪难道就是可以容许你说我是胖子吗？”

“难道嘴上说着自己是英雄的人就不会因为吃太多的烤面包而变胖吗？”

“嗷——！”大叫一声，阿尔弗雷德伸手恼怒地挠起了头发，这使得他那略显松软的头发更加的混乱，“我发誓我一定要让你吃那里最出色的烤面包！”

丢下这句话后他迈开步子向着那位始终观看着他们的小男孩走去，亚瑟看着那个戴着圣徒队棒球帽子的身影蹲了下来咧出一个令人安心的笑容，有那么一瞬间亚瑟以为阿尔弗雷德抓住小男孩的手是为了要争夺对方手里的雪糕。

但是显然没有，而且也当然没有。

阿尔弗雷德只是从自己手上那堆气球里面随手挑了几个，把细细的绳子绑在了小男孩的手上，在为绳子打结的时候甚至还因此而使得气球碰到了一起，晃晃悠悠地在阿尔弗雷德的头顶上摇晃着如同跳跃出一首轻快乐曲一般。

音乐显得有些喧嚣，阳光打在阿尔弗雷德那件浅色T-shirt上的时候反射着微弱的光，这让亚瑟不由地眯起眼让嘴角带上了弧度，等到阿尔弗雷德拍着男孩的背送走对方而转身回来的时候他却压下微笑换上了一副胜利的表情。

“小家伙，我真想要拿他的雪糕来换我的气球，你知道他根本没有开口，这并不代表我的打赌是输了的，”耸了耸肩，阿尔弗雷德小跑着回到了亚瑟身边伸手搂住了对方的脖子，“走，我们应该好好享受我们的约会。”

那一刹那仿佛是闻到了充斥着极近距离的烤面包气味，那是一股燥热但却香甜的气息，亚瑟决定不把这个发现告诉对方。

 

  
似乎每一次音乐集市都会出现的雪糕摊位的店主是一位爱尔兰人，他用着一口浓重的爱尔兰口音向阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟介绍各式的雪糕，他和所有爱尔兰人一样是一个大块头，那颗脑袋就算是放在复活岛上的风化岩石里也难以分辨出来，在走向这个雪糕摊位之前，阿尔弗雷德就曾经熟悉地介绍着这位店主，最后还添上了一句总结，他认为如果这位雪糕店主有多位兄弟的话，英国的史前巨柱群看起来就和他们围成圈站在一起似的。

亚瑟注意到这位来自爱尔兰的雪糕摊位店主有着一个红透了的鼻头，尽管在那张巨大的脸上并不明显，但是他知道那是属于爱尔兰人的威士忌的杰作，如果爱尔兰人不那么贪杯的话或许会在这个城市留下足够多的痕迹，上帝创造威士忌可能就是为了不让爱尔兰的流氓接管这座城市。

他看了一眼几乎要把自己的上半身都趴在装满了各色雪糕的小推车上的阿尔弗雷德，有几撮如同麦子成熟时候的金黄色头发软软地落在额前，而他的左手还拿着那一大堆颜色绚烂的气球。

“阿尔弗雷德，我真不该相信你的那些鬼话。”

“什么？”

“到底是谁说在周末应该享受阳光和激情，我现在所相信的就是你来这里只是为了吃雪糕。”

“噢先生，我这里的雪糕是最受欢迎的，”然而这一回开口的却是那位有着爱尔兰口音的店主，“如果有一天你在音乐集市上没有看到任何一个雪糕的话，那就是我退休回家的时刻。”

“上帝保佑你永远不要退休，”伸手挑了两个雪糕，阿尔弗雷德脸上犹豫的表情正显示着他不知道应该最先吃哪一款，“亚瑟，我替你挑了一个，所以你不必再像是个孩子一样抱怨了，”

把雪糕交到对方手上以后阿尔弗雷德便急忙哗啦啦地撕开了自己的雪糕包装开始往嘴里塞去，亚瑟看了看手上冰冷的雪糕又抬起眼来有些嫌弃地瞥了一眼此刻已经满嘴沾满了雪糕的阿尔弗雷德：

“我想你的决定是错误的，我不吃这种看起来就幼稚得可笑的垃圾食物。”

“你正在做错误的决定。”

这一回代替阿尔弗雷德回应的依然是那位店主，有那么一瞬间亚瑟觉得他唯一犯的错误就是不应该在这位爱尔兰店主面前评价他的雪糕，店主只是笑了笑好让自己的下半句漂浮在半空，然而他僵硬的笑容却仿佛是故意要让人心惊。

在一边忙着往嘴里塞雪糕的阿尔弗雷德自然又是无法准确把握周遭的气氛，他一边拿过亚瑟手上的雪糕一边腾出手来又在手推车里摸索新口味的雪糕——该死，亚瑟不禁皱起了眉，难道这个白痴以为自己只是不喜欢雪糕的口味而已吗——这一次他掏出了一个具有透明包装的雪糕，里面正显示着人工色素浓重的绿色：

“你真应该吃一个，也许你的眉毛就没那么粗了，”上帝，他还把带着包装的雪糕指向绅士先生的眉毛，“他们现在就好像毛毛虫一样往中间挤去，这看起来好笑极了。”

“你这个白痴！”一把抓过雪糕的亚瑟差点以为那些冰冷的物体就要在自己手中化为碎片，他顺势就把它扔回了手推车里，“阿尔弗雷德，你的教养真是好极了。”

“是的谢谢，我的教育就是让事实从我嘴里说出来，”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，笑容在亚瑟的眼里显得没心没肺的，他低头又认真地挑选了一番，那副神情仿佛在奇怪为什么亚瑟的口味如此挑剔，“嘿你看，这是最新款的雪糕！”

“把白痴这样的词汇用在你的身上也是让事实从我嘴里说出来的另一种表现，”这一次亚瑟环抱着自己的双臂以显示他不打算接过对方手里的雪糕，“我想你给我的雪糕款式和你手上的是一样的，只是这一个是咖啡味的。”

“噢咖啡味！”阿尔弗雷德惊喜地看着包装，“这真是上帝赐给我的礼物！”

大大地吐了一口气，亚瑟有些疲惫地低下了头：

“祝你有一个愉快的周末，现在我要回家和莎士比亚度过属于我的周末了。”

丢下这句话后亚瑟便转身想要离开，然而下一刻手臂却传来了拉扯的力量，那是阿尔弗雷德匆忙把手上的雪糕一口吃掉腾出右手拉住了对方的手臂——他的小甜心要丢下他回家了，这当然是HERO所不允许的：

“我的周末计划还没有结束呢，就算你的眉毛从两只毛毛虫变成了一只长长的毛毛虫我也不允许你回去，反对意见不予接受。”

发现对方没完没了地触碰着自己的底线，亚瑟气急败坏地想要甩开拉着自己手臂的手：

“闭嘴，如果你胆敢再对我的眉毛有一句评价，我就诅咒你的眉毛！”

“亚瑟，你还相信诅咒的存在吗？”阿尔弗雷德随着亚瑟的威胁笑出了声，“古板绅士都是这样的吗？”

亚瑟觉得如果自己手上有一根魔杖的话他一定要把阿尔弗雷德的眉毛也变成毛毛虫，他就如同一只被踩到了尾巴的野猫一般叫嚷着想要离开，脑海里不断冒出对对方的诅咒和刻薄的话语。

相信外星人和超人存在的阿尔弗雷德显然不相信诅咒的力量，开什么玩笑，如果诅咒真的存在的话就让HERO来拯救这个地球吧，这样想着阿尔弗雷德一边与亚瑟吵嚷着一边却加大了手上的力量不让对方挣脱，就在这个时候亚瑟咬了咬牙伸出另一只手来协助自己的手臂甩开对方。

接着他们的身侧传来了“砰——哗啦啦——咔嗒”的一串声响。

维持着一方拉住另一方的姿势，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟低头看了看躺在地上的手推车和撒了一地的雪糕，这显然是拉扯的双方因为力度过大而撞翻了雪糕摊位的后果，亚瑟有些僵硬地抬头想要给予店主一个抱歉的笑容，然而却发现那位爱尔兰籍的店主正以缓慢的速度抱起了自己的手臂，脸色阴沉地配合着那双充满怒气的眼睛死死地盯着眼前的两位罪魁祸首。

“噢不好，”只见从那些来买雪糕的小孩子和围观的游客之中挤出了几位明显是和这位店主一样健壮的男人，相近的穿着显示他们都是附近雪糕摊位的店主，阿尔弗雷德努了努嘴做出了结案陈词，“我们被包围了。”

“我们应该怎么办？”

轻松地吹了吹口哨，阿尔弗雷德咧出最灿烂的笑容：

“逃跑。”

突如其来的状况使得亚瑟显然没能领会对方的意思，他疑惑地看着另一双湛蓝色的眼眸又问了一遍：

“你说什么？”

“Flee, run away, take to your heels,”接连说了好几个词以后，阿尔弗雷德看准了一个缺口，抬腿逃跑之前他拉了亚瑟一把好让对方反应过来，“elope！”

 

  
左手掌心放开的一瞬间所有的气球都碰撞着飘向了半空，漫散在了华盛顿广场之上，圣徒队的棒球帽子划出完美的弧线掉在了地上。

 

  
因为奔跑而变得有些模糊的视线里焦点定格于跑在身前的背影之上，身后模模糊糊地传来带着爱尔兰口音与怒气的咒骂声，两旁的人们一个又一个地滑向视线后方，阳光落在了亚瑟的周围显得有些炫目。

脚步声不知从何时被呼吸声所取代，变得急速的心脏跳动频率仿佛是要从胸膛里跳跃而出，视线里阿尔弗雷德的浅色T-shirt泛着朦胧的光芒，细细碎碎地落在眼中显得不再真实，他突然微微地笑了起来却不知道是为着什么。

如同这个世界只剩下了这一切，从心跳声到视线里都只有那一个人的背影。

亚瑟有些发怔地继续迈着奔跑的脚步，汗水开始密密地聚集在额头之上，身后的咒骂声还紧紧地跟在后面，然而跑在了前头的阿尔弗雷德却突然扭过头来给了他一个笑容，湛蓝色的眼眸里写满了快乐的神色，亚瑟知道阿尔弗雷德是真的觉得逃跑这个主意棒极了，却不知道自己如何上扬了嘴角还给对方一个微笑。

稍稍停顿着脚步朝亚瑟伸出了手，阿尔弗雷德像是一个犯了错的捣蛋鬼似的做了个鬼脸，最后抓起了亚瑟的手拐进了不远处的小巷子里，不知道是因为巷子里突然收敛的空间抑或是什么，亚瑟只觉得心脏要从喉咙里蹦出来了，而他的手被握在另一个人的手里开始发烧。

最终这趟奔跑之旅结束在了一个完全远离广场的巷子路口，爱尔兰人的咒骂声早已消散了，没有了音乐集市的吵杂，没有了身边围成墙壁一般的人们，他们看了看对方狼狈地擦着汗，然后彼此间便开始一场没有缘由却也仿佛永不结束的大笑。

对亚瑟而言这是久违的开怀大笑了，记忆里没有多少这样的画面，然而他却还是无休止地笑着，不知道欢笑的理由也抑制不住想要那样做的冲动，他意识到这是一场畅快淋漓的狂欢，他看着阿尔弗雷德一会儿笑得几乎岔气一般弯腰支撑着自己的膝盖，一会儿又仰起了腰靠在巷子的墙壁上，然而湛蓝色的眼眸却始终看着另一双祖母绿的眼。

“嘿，”现在阿尔弗雷德终于不再大笑了，嘴角却几乎咧到了后脑勺，“我们这是在干什么？”

学着阿尔弗雷德的模样，亚瑟走近了一些挨着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀也靠在了墙壁，他只是好笑地摇着头平缓着呼吸。

他看着他。

“我们应该做些什么。”

这是一个陈述句，阿尔弗雷德说完以后只是顿了顿，接着便把脸凑了上去，他肯定亚瑟也如此做了，因为他们就这样浅浅地接吻，没有任何犹豫的自然而然里如同这是一个期待已久的仪式。

最初苏醒的是柔软的触觉，彼此之间都不去思考这个吻是怎么发生的，把所有的思绪都放在了此刻，亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇上尝到了残留着的雪糕的甜腻，那是如同心脏要化开来一般的甜腻。

他们的身体挨得如此的相近，这使得他们都不由自主地拥抱在了一起，阿尔弗雷德的手臂环在了亚瑟背后，而亚瑟的双臂也顺势搂住了他的腰。

掌心仿佛是灼热的源头，阿尔弗雷德渐渐摸索着把双手放在了亚瑟的颈后，肌肤之间清晰得一塌糊涂的触觉燃烧着神经与所有的思考空间，那是笨拙却温暖的爱抚，亚瑟轻轻地张开了嘴回应着他试探着伸进来的舌头，呼吸逐渐变得一致，就算是他内心习惯于批判一切的小魔鬼也不得不承认这样的事实。

阿尔弗雷德把双手搓揉着插进亚瑟有些凌乱的头发之中，仿佛下一刻他们即将融为一体，极近相触的空间里亚瑟沉浸在了阿尔弗雷德身上散发出的属于阳光的气息，还有并不惹人讨厌的汗水的味道，甚至还夹杂着一丝香甜的烤面包与红茶的气味，他试着抬起了双臂渐渐靠拢着探索着，紧紧地揉皱了阿尔弗雷德的T-shirt，放开了又抓紧，抓紧了又放开。

亚瑟知道有什么东西正在哗啦啦地崩塌消散碎成了一地，随着这个吻的每一秒延长，这些碎片变成了粉末飘散在阳光之下，还有一个声音从深处响起，它逐渐成型，逐渐变得清晰。

那是内心原本微弱得几乎无法辨识的一部分，而此刻它们却全都暴露在这个世界之中，舌头与舌头之间的摩擦正试着验证与享受这所有的念头。

突然收紧了的手臂使得彼此能够感受到衣服下面胸膛的起伏与心脏的跳动，亚瑟狠狠地把自己全身的力量都靠在了阿尔弗雷德的身上，直到氧气开始变得稀薄而缠绵着分开彼此以后，他们依然贴近得视线里再也容不下别的存在。

阿尔弗雷德的眼眸深处浮起的波澜正把湛蓝的颜色化作广袤的天空，而在这一片天空之中，亚瑟看见了属于自己的祖母绿颜色，他知道自己的双眼里也必将如此，祖母绿与湛蓝色的合为一体。

内心深处的声音终于成型，但是亚瑟知道此刻甚至没有必要开口，奔跑过后的气息尚未平复，他发现自己爱上了阿尔弗雷德，或者说，他早已爱上了他。

他不再是其他的什么人，在这一刻，他是亚瑟，他只是阿尔弗雷德眼里的亚瑟•柯克兰。


	13. 【第十二章】Brothers

【第十二章】Brothers

 

眼镜和他总是不太搭配，基尔伯特朝着镜子里面的人努了努嘴，在出门以前刮净了胡子，基尔伯特兴致所至地穿上了红色的夏季外套还搭配了一件米白色的系扣牛津布衬衣，银色的十字架在胸前显得恰如其分，对自己的打扮仔细评价了一番以后，他再次对眼镜下了结论。

是的，他真的不适合眼镜，因为这既使得他看起来装模作样，也同样使得他想起了路德维希·贝什米特。

店铺门口挂着的小木牌自豪地写着“自大萧条后开业，至今全年无休”，简简单单的叙述里夸耀着这家店从未碰到过没有顾客的日子，基尔伯特环顾着四周后发现自己此刻正在为这家店铺维持着记录，早晨的这个时间里只有他一位顾客。

有些骄傲地理了理衣领，基尔伯特摘下了试戴的眼镜，镜子映照着站在店铺另一头的店员那双被失望神色所填满的眼睛，他不得不承认想要找一副眼镜配戴的主意真是糟糕透了，这使得他刚刚因为天气不多而难得拥有的好心情立时化为乌有，在搬到卡布里约·马里纳船坞以后，他就再也没有联系过任何一位曾经为自己服务的私人侦探，这意味着那些装载着调查结果——噢该死的，基尔伯特这么想着，更多的是那些罗嗦得如同老太婆一样的账单——根本无法被寄送到手上。

很难说自己在拆开那些调查报告的时候是不是满怀着期待，基尔伯特总是觉得自己早已失去对找到路德维希这件事所抱有的希望了，金钱或是时间对他而言毫无价值，然而这并不是说在投入了全部的期待却得到空无一物的时刻他还能保持着嘴角的弧度，人们总是喜欢说“一次又一次地失望了”，然而对基尔伯特来说或许连失望的感觉都已然变得麻木。

如果路德维希真的不希望被找到的话那他就毫无办法，基尔伯特轻轻地摇了摇头，仿佛是想要把这样的念头甩出脑后，噢是的，他只是一个如同执行每日公式任务一般寻找着对方的哥哥。

——你也会这么想的，对吧，路德维希？

走出店铺的时候，基尔伯特强迫自己专心于思考要如何逃避那些恼人的FBI，或许他应该去买一顶帽子，这么想着视线却瞥见周遭的建筑上方飘扬起的星条旗，石头城堡的轮廓就掩藏在这些每年都不断变换着外表或是内在的建筑之间。

 

  
石头城堡还是和过往的一模一样，男人停下脚步稍微打量着附近常见的宽大街道，这里不同于他这几年居住着的地方，那是满布泥泞小路与城郊特有的临时交通信号灯的区域，男人有些警惕而神经质一般地再度看了看周遭好确定一切都不过是平常日子所拥有的一般，最后他迈开了脚步走进了咖啡店的大门。

室内弥漫着咖啡的香气以及早晨白亮而有些眩目的阳光，思考着是不是应该挑选一个临近窗户的位置，男人朝着微笑地询问自己的店员摇了摇头：

“不，”他的手指指向了店里最为角落的一张桌子，“我比较喜欢那里。”

上帝知道，马修·威廉姆斯还不需要如此明亮的地方。

他是不是已经远离众目睽睽的地方太久了？马修偷偷地问着自己，然而内心有一种声音很快就否定了自己的想法并开始自嘲起来，他从来就不是什么惹人注意的存在，一直以来，都是如此。

他从咖啡店里时常设置的书报栏里挑出今天早晨的时报摊了开来，同时向同一名店员点选了咖啡，靠近街道的整整一面墙壁都被透亮的落地大玻璃窗所取代，阳光落在人行道上却又反射到了咖啡店里，让这家宽敞的店面也被朦朦胧胧地铺撒下白芒的颜色，桌面统一为咖啡色，然而椅子的款式却是各种各样，有的是沉黑色的皮质沙发，有的则是桃木色带有椅背的木制椅子，这使得整一个店面似乎变得随意而舒适，马修朝后靠在了沙发柔软的布料之上，视线里是三三两两地坐在咖啡店里喝着或许是他们早晨的第一杯咖啡的客人。

就在考虑着是不是应该担忧今天计划之内的事情的下一刻，他的咖啡已经带着快要满溢的奶沫被端了上来，喝了一口让温热的液体在口腔里徘徊了一会儿后马修便皱起了眉头，噢上帝，他忘记了要告诉店员们不要加入鹰嘴豆。

问题根本不在于咖啡难喝与否，马修叹了叹气，而是在于咖啡里到底放了什么。

【鹰嘴豆，这些该死的玩意儿】

到底是谁会这么一脸恼怒地回答自己呢？他笑了笑，头脑里突然想象出阿尔弗雷德会如何坐在自己面前并大声地抱怨着所有加了鹰嘴豆的咖啡而全然不顾周遭人们的目光。

——这不合理，在咖啡里加鹰嘴豆就和在炸丸子里面加入黑莓馅一样，马修猜测自己大概会这么回应到。

【亲爱的兄弟，这好几种东西之间的关系就像我和革命儿女组织一样】

——你的意思是毫无关系。

【你根本没办法从一样东西联想到另外一样东西，】阿尔弗雷德大概要真的生气了，因为这让他联想到咖啡里的鹰嘴豆，【耶稣啊！】

他一定不是指从某一样东西联想到耶稣的，马修在心里偷偷笑了起来，手上却捧起了咖啡杯，从陶瓷质地的马克杯一直蔓延至掌心的热度显得有些难以紧握却又再也舍不得放下。

【你这么做是在冒险，马修】

——我就知道你会这么说，但是我还是来到了这里。

【但你还是来到了这里，噢上帝，你不应该在这里，你要做的所有事情就是把一切都告诉我，】说到这里，他的兄弟也许会停顿一下，【然后让我把事情都处理完毕，而不是仅仅为我提供一个信息】

——但我知道你一定会来的，对吧？

而阿尔弗雷德一定会皱着眉头良久都不再说出一句话，然后才慢慢开口说到：

【老天，不要再来这里喝添加了鹰嘴豆的咖啡了】

 

  
眼前的女孩有着的那一头纯黑色的长卷发被分成两条辫子垂到了双肩，发梢夸张地卷曲着向四面八方分散起来，这让基尔伯特不禁好奇这些头发会不会时不时淘气地在女孩光滑的脖子处搔痒，她身上的制服带着浅浅的竖纹点缀在白净的衬衫上，咖啡色的马甲上没有绣出她的名字，就在基尔伯特打算点点头作为回应的下一刻，咖啡厅的老板却抢先喊了起来：

“维多利，你应该把那些账单都放在抽屉里，而不是把它们都丢在我的桌面上。”

“可是，先生，”女孩的口音有些奇怪，基尔伯特猜测那是不是混杂着法语的发音在里头，这听起来果然像是喉咙里被塞了什么东西一般，“你那个该死的抽屉从来都是锁着的，钥匙早就在你喝醉的时候被你放到了屁股底下。”

他很欣赏这一段戏剧性的对话，这既节省了基尔伯特猜测对方姓名的时间也节省了推测咖啡店里这位肥胖得有些吓人的男人身份的时间，真是太好了，基尔伯特默默地偷笑起来，在这座城市呆的时间越长，你就越能够看到时间流逝的一面。

咖啡厅非常临近石头城堡，事实上所有进来的客人都能够在门口以仰视的角度看到FBI总部顶楼的星条旗，那看上去就像是头部中了一箭的人，基尔伯特扯了扯嘴角想要为自己的幽默大笑起来，然而他却还不想和任何人分享这个笑话。

可是这真的很好笑，不是吗，路德维希？

噢，他此时又能够想象得到路德维希那副似乎想要说自己胃痛的表情了，一点都不幽默的老古董。

如果FBI想要逮捕他的话那简直就是易如反掌，只要有其中一两个人走出石头城堡推开这个咖啡店的玻璃大门的话一切就会结束，基尔伯特耸了耸肩，在向店员要了一杯咖啡以后他的视线不由自主地向头顶的方向看去，浅灰色的鸭舌帽帽檐成功地挡下了本应该出现的天花板图案。

是的，基尔伯特不适合眼镜，然而可没有人说他不适合帽子，浅色衬衫外面的红色外套随意地敞开了所有的扣子，这让他看起来十足就是一名街头青年人罢了，满意地点了点头后，浓缩咖啡也带着苦涩的香味被放到了自己的面前。

自信的伪装不代表他就愿意来到距离石头城堡如此近距离的地方，开什么玩笑，旅人一向都不喜欢挑衅。

随着时间在一点一点地流逝他被别人发现的几率就会一点一点地升高，尽管到现在为止还没有任何一个人带着怀疑的目光看向自己，然而时时刻刻注意到店面里客人们的动作确实是一件疲劳的任务，背脊靠在了椅背上，基尔伯特瞥眼看了看入口的方向，疑惑着他到底还需要等待多久。

 

基尔伯特·贝什米特就坐在靠近窗户的桌子旁，米白色衬衫上的银色十字架项链被放到了显眼的地方，马修把手中的报纸再一次翻页，这一次的版面是属于社会专栏的，专栏位置位于顶端的作者千篇一律地又在为这座城市的种种犯罪而痛心疾首，他甚至把旅人出现在这里却无人能够成功逮捕一事称为“本世纪最大的惨剧”——如果这位专栏作者此刻就坐在这里的话，马修想，或许那就要改称为“本世纪最大的笑话”了。

因为马修正是坐在距离FBI总部不到一个街区的咖啡店里安静地看着基尔伯特·贝什米特，或者准确地说来这是他跟踪对方的第三天。

从那栋历史古老设计陈旧的公寓之中成功找到基尔伯特后再到这家咖啡店，马修知道有太多的事情需要等着自己去验证了，跟踪一个人实际上并没有太难，假如能够提前知道对方将要去的目的地的话，任何人都能够像马修此刻所做的那样比基尔伯特早一步来到咖啡店。

他的工作做得足够出色的了，马修低头看着自己在等待的过程中画下的地图，那是基尔伯特现在藏身处的地图，当你想要秘密寻找一个人的时候，马修笑了笑，他实在无法想象任何一名FBI或是阿尔弗雷德会大声询问起公寓的门卫或是无辜的邻居。

坐在基尔伯特对面的桌子旁的一名男人似乎使他足够紧张的了，这表现在基尔伯特已经第三次抬起视线注视起对方的一举一动，无论是伸手触碰自己的领带也好甚至是喝咖啡的动作也罢，基尔伯特显然对此感到异乎寻常的敏感，这或许是因为接下来他将要与其他人会面的原因，马修放下了报纸偷偷地仔细打量着对方。

就在这个时候，马修和基尔伯特的注意力都被从门口处走进来的男人所吸引了过去。

 

  
“你需要的是一副眼镜，它能够使你看上去就像是从哈佛来的学生，基尔伯特，”来人这么说到，“难道我在电话里不是这么说的吗？”

“闭嘴，你的主意让我烦透了，”他再次举起杯子喝了一口咖啡，姗姗来迟的家伙开口第一句话居然就是间接地批评起自己的打扮，这可真是让人恼怒，基尔伯特努了努嘴，“而且你迟到了。”

“所以你的心情才如此糟糕，”对方只是毫不在意地笑了笑，“对久未谋面的朋友的第一句话就是闭嘴。”

“难道你想要的是重逢的拥抱吗？”基尔伯特为自己想象出来的画面也跟着大笑起来，“你清楚得很，我可不是来叙旧的。”

“我能给你的不多，”再度耸了耸肩，仿佛那是男人每一次开口前都要完成的任务一般，“我甚至不能阻止FBI找到你，不过这不是我的错，在看到阿尔弗雷德的时候你就应该选择联系我。”

“你是说我应该远远地避开那张出现在照片上的脸？”基尔伯特抬起了一边的眉毛，“噢如果我这么做的话，就不必劳驾我们亲爱的FBI先生为一名通缉犯提供虚假的身份了，哇这真是完美的解决方法。”

“你清楚我不是这个意思。”

“你就是这个意思。”

“基尔伯特——”

“嘿亲爱的FBI先生，”基尔伯特从鼻子里哼出了声音，“如果你现在把我想要的东西给我，那么事情就会变成我拿着东西从这个大门走出去，我还是你们感到麻烦的家伙而不仅仅是你一个人的大麻烦。”

“你在生气。”

“把新的身份证明给我，我需要的只是一个可以让我成功避开你们的名字，”顿了顿，基尔伯特喝完了最后一口咖啡，“我需要的不是舍弃了过去的昔日同伴，弗朗西斯，这作为我生气的理由真的非常足够了。”


	14. 【第十三章】The Time with Each Other

【第十三章】The Time with Each Other

 

“有时候你就是搞不懂，”阿尔弗雷德努了努嘴，视线却依然死死地盯着电视屏幕，“为什么一个有线电视台要取一个食物调味料的名字。”

亚瑟知道自己脸上的表情一定是充满了疑惑，因为阿尔弗雷德瞥眼看着他以后也挑起了眉毛，他的意思显然是对亚瑟竟然不知道自己在说什么而感到惊讶：

“MSG，如果你不记得的话，上星期我们在大卖场买来的味精包装袋上也是这么写着的，”阿尔弗雷德夸张得如同在教导小朋友如何发音一般，“M-S-G，那是味精的缩写不是吗？但是这里却总是播放棒球比赛，”他又指了指电视屏幕，“扬基队的棒球比赛，天知道是在哪里举行的，但是我敢说这是一场夜间室内比赛。”

亚瑟也敢这么保证，因为此时已经是晚上的十点多了，落地大玻璃窗被这座城市永远不能黯淡下来的光线所笼罩着，在视线足够清晰的时候任何站在窗前的人都能够看到哈德逊河那些点缀其上的码头所闪烁出的微弱光芒。

“我想那是麦迪逊广场花园，”叹了叹气放下手中的红茶杯子，亚瑟翻了个白眼后开口说到，“MSG，我想那是麦迪逊广场花园（Madison Square Garde）的简称，这个有线电视台总是习惯于在晚上同步转播各种各样的赛事。”

“同步转播，所以你的意思是我们看的这场比赛其实是由其他电视台直播的？真搞不懂为什么他们不会标注一下这是同步转播好让我可以回到原本的电视台去看，”深深地吸了一大口可乐，阿尔弗雷德最后还打了个不雅的嗝，“噢天呐！这个傻瓜的全垒打把比分追平了！”

——这样就失去了同步转播的意义了！

——真正搞不懂的是你注意到的重点为什么会从MSG转移到同步转播上去。

无法取舍究竟应该先说哪一句话，亚瑟决定哪一句都不说出来，而且他看不出来现在有什么理由或者说是有什么事情能够打扰阿尔弗雷德全神贯注地注视着这场比赛，很显然吸引他的同居人目光的原因是继那位傻瓜击出全场第四个全垒打以后，另一个球员击出了一个三垒边线旁的滚地球，有好几个人跑了起来，然而最终似乎谁也没有接到球，结果就是让那位傻瓜球员上到三垒，而一个看起来一点也不像傻瓜的人得了一个左侧本垒得分。

阿尔弗雷德几乎是高声喊叫起来，因为这样一来底特律老虎队就赢得了比赛，噢你不能责备他，亚瑟在内心深处这么告诉自己，他毕竟不是来自扬基队的城市，因此阿尔弗雷德会为一支来自底特律的球队打气是无可厚非的。

虽然他看得出来阿尔弗雷德其实根本就不是什么老虎队的支持者，或许事情总是这样，两支队伍里面硬是要选择其中一支队伍的话，阿尔弗雷德就会支持作风比较强悍的那一队。又或者是选择名字听起来特别威风的那种，比如说老虎，又比如说老虎队要是改名为超人队的话，亚瑟猜想阿尔弗雷德一定会是第一个跳起来支持的人。

他只是不明白自己此刻为什么会坐在阿尔弗雷德的身边看一场他根本就看不懂的棒球赛，然而亚瑟感觉很好，这或许就是理由。

“如果你是亲身坐在棒球赛场上的话，那感觉一定非常不一样，”比赛结束以后评述员还在说着什么，不过阿尔弗雷德并不愿意理会那可怜的评述员，“比如说你会吃一个热狗，然后听到坐在你隔壁的人指责说你居然没有为他带上一个。”

“他们真的会这样？”

“他们真的会这样，但是那都是开玩笑而已，棒球赛的魅力就在于让任何人敢于和陌生人开各种玩笑，热狗只是其中比较普遍的那个。”

“噢，神奇的世界。”

“你是要看那个节目，是吗？”或许由于在说出这句评论的时候亚瑟的脸是朝着电视屏幕的，因此下一刻阿尔弗雷德便做出了一个恍然大悟的表情——该死的，他还认真地思考着并搔了搔金色的头发，“但是现在可能早就播完了。”

亚瑟朝着对方翻了个白眼。

“啊你是在感叹，神奇的世界，神奇的棒球赛，”阿尔弗雷德这一次终究还是读懂了空气，尽管那在亚瑟的眼里未免有些迟缓，“顺便说一句，扬基队的傻瓜们根本听不出来现场的观众在朝他们发出嘘声，而且刚才打出全垒打的那个傻瓜口音很重，他自己的队友们也都听不出来他到底在喊什么。”

“也许是现场太吵了，”亚瑟抿了一口红茶，“因为他们一直在朝他发出嘘声。”

“你说得对，因为尽管他打出了全垒打，但是还是有很多人想要揍他一拳，”阿尔弗雷德摊开了双手，“你知道大家都怎么评论他的？‘只为了打破个人记录而比赛’，就是这样。”

“为什么？”

“一个总是在不需要的时候打出全垒打的人，谁还管他是不是打破了个人全垒打记录呢？”似乎是对结局有着什么无奈的看法，蓝眼睛的年轻人只是耸了耸肩，“反正扬基队就是输了。”

 

  
并没有在进行什么讨论，他们只是有一搭没一搭地转换着一个又一个的话题，在球赛的稍早阶段阿尔弗雷德还在和亚瑟说着搭乘飞机时会看到的空中商店目录，然后不知道是谁说了一句什么，话题又立即转移到已故的作家罗伯特·乔丹的奇幻巨著《时光之轮》，接着一定是亚瑟稍微提到了主人公兰德的英勇，结果就是阿尔弗雷德立即说起来李马文敢死队。

这样的对话自从阿尔弗雷德搬进来以后似乎每隔几个晚上就开始一次，最近的频率更是发展到了每一个他们都呆在家里的晚上，在他们开始一起生活的开始阶段里亚瑟只觉得这些晚上既无聊又浪费时间，如果阿尔弗雷德不是那么喜欢找自己陪伴的话，他就可以早一些回到卧室把床头的书都看完。

但是现在他的内心泛着一丝连自己也无法否认的快乐情绪。

因为倘若把客厅的灯光都关闭而只留下电视屏幕作为光源的话很难说一不小心看到恐怖节目或是鬼魂电影的那一瞬间阿尔弗雷德会不会没完没了地惨叫起来，因此在这样的时刻，亚瑟总是留着头顶上方不远处的一盏小灯，柔和而暖黄的光线使得客厅显得异常的安静而舒适。

这座城市每一秒钟都在死去与重生，而他们则在这里交换着故事。

从肩膀到身侧都能够感觉到属于对方的温暖，有时候他们的手会握在一起然后便再也不分开了，又或者有时候阿尔弗雷德说着说着就会把脑袋歪过来靠在亚瑟的身上，可能是肩膀也可能是大腿或是手臂。

看着躺在自己大腿上咧出笑容的家伙，亚瑟总是会忍不住低下头来略带宠溺地亲吻他的前额、他的鼻尖、或是他的嘴唇，偶尔当他们肩并肩地坐着的时候，阿尔弗雷德的双臂会很突然也很自然地环住对方的脖子，暖暖的气息全数喷在亚瑟的脖子与肩膀处让他浑身僵硬起来，而阿尔弗雷德则会变本加厉地用着头发蹭蹭他的皮肤，等到他恶作剧的窃笑变成大笑以后，阿尔弗雷德就会开始亲吻他，抚摸他，直至亚瑟放软了身体环上他的胸膛和背脊，不久他们便会开始交换彼此。

在这些时候亚瑟总会稍微脸红起来，但是随即又庆幸着朦胧的光线为他遮掩住了脸上的表情，然而更多的时候连光线这样的借口也掩饰不了属于亚瑟的快乐与愉悦，还有他们的爱情。

这样感觉很好，虽然总有什么阻止自己承认这一点，但是亚瑟还是不得不承认。

身边有着属于另一个人的气息，还有他的声音他的眼神他的一举一动都近在咫尺，这样感觉真的很好，不必开口也能够感觉到彼此之前的亲密，阿尔弗雷德那双湛蓝色的眼眸里总是闪烁着永远不会熄灭的光芒。

就如同他们会这样彼此依靠一辈子。

 

  
“我们在高中毕业之前都没有离开过家乡，”稍早之前阿尔弗雷德已经把手上的可乐喝完了，他现在从厨房里拿出新的一罐可乐打了开来，“我当然不是说我从来没有到过别的地方，但我们从来没有离开我的家乡去上别的学校。”

“你的意思是，”亚瑟点了点头，“你和马修。”

“对，不然还有谁呢？”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“我们念高中的时候就经常去打棒球，不是我们两个，是一群人跑到一个不知道怎么找到的地方然后打一场没有裁判的棒球赛。”

“那一定很激烈。”

“也很开心，不会有人朝你发出嘘声，也不会有人跑来因为你的棒球打碎了他的玻璃窗而揍你一顿。”

浅浅地微笑起来，亚瑟沉默着喝了一口红茶，而阿尔弗雷德则继续说着：

“我们当时有一个家伙毕业以后就在德州沙漠里开了一家酒馆，他的一位住在华盛顿的叔叔死的时候据说留下了一笔遗产。”

“我猜那是留给他的。”

“没错，而且那家伙终于表现得有一点儿生意头脑，”阿尔弗雷德盯着可乐罐子好一会儿，以致于亚瑟以为罐子上就写着他的演讲稿——不然他的话题怎么能够转换得如此迅速？——“因此他后来就好好地整修了那个小酒馆，换了地板和吊灯这一类的东西，总之就是搞得好像那些下了班的人会进去喝一杯的样子。”

“结果还是搞砸了？”

“噢不，现在据我知道的是那家小酒馆还在那里，可见没有人把它拆掉，”仿佛想到了什么，阿尔弗雷德忍住了嘴角边的窃笑，“那里最棒的是他还用古英语标注了男女厕所，而且还画了头像以防有人不认识古英语。”

“可见他也好好整修了厕所。”

“啊你是这么想的，所有人都是这么想的，”阿尔弗雷德噗地一声笑了出来，“结果事实上，无论你是走进男厕所还是女厕所，你看见的都是同一个地方。”

 

  
“马修曾经在一个暑假跑去‘空运快递（Airborne Express）’兼职，”阿尔弗雷德又讲起了另一个故事，“我总觉得这个名字听起来像是准备打仗的伞兵。”（注：airborne也有空降部队的含义）

“这样每一次他们要送包裹的话，你就必须在家里等着你的伞兵了。”

“啊是的，等着伞兵来拯救世界，不过现在全世界都知道有时候他们会送来炸弹邮包，不管是伞兵，还是‘空运快递’。”

亚瑟皱起了鼻子：

“伞兵才不会带着炸弹邮包着陆，笨蛋。”

 

  
“我想你猜得出来我的家乡原本不是在这里，”亚瑟朝着有些变冷的红茶轻轻地叹了一口气，杯子里立即荡起了浅浅的几圈波纹，“我的意思是那并不在这个国家。”

“当然，”阿尔弗雷德语带轻松地说到，“英国，我是这么猜的。”

“没错。”

“因为你的口音。”

“因为我的口音，”他看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“我敢说你以前曾经想要嘲笑我的口音，是吗？”

“噢我的小甜心，”阿尔弗雷德快速地在对方的鼻尖上落下一个啄吻，“我保证以后只有在你叫着我的名字的时候才不会嘲笑你。”

这回脸上立即发起烧来，亚瑟甚至连生气都忘记了似的，只好一把推开了对方：

“闭嘴！该死的你就是对我的口音有意见！”

然而他换来的只是阿尔弗雷德笑得更厉害一些罢了，永远搞错重点的家伙，亚瑟在心里默默地诅咒着，眼神却好像要杀死对方一般。

 

  
“我出生在英国的伦敦，因此在我的童年都是在那里度过的。”

阿尔弗雷德很喜欢把自己与马修两兄弟之间或是他们共同经历的趣事说出来，虽然亚瑟看不出来自己有什么义务也需要把自己的童年故事与对方分享，然而他还是这么做了，结果现在他觉得故事就像流水一般自然而然地流淌在暖黄色的灯光下：

“我有三个哥哥，他们都有着同样的父母亲，”他短暂地沉默了一会儿，“而我不是，我和哥哥们只是同母异父的兄弟，因此很难怪他们根本就不接受我的存在。”

肩膀处的暖意来自于阿尔弗雷德轻轻搭上的掌心，感觉到对方的手臂环住了他的双肩，亚瑟深深地吸了一口气：

“我出生的时候，我的三个哥哥之中最大的一个已经到了叛逆期，所以看着母亲在自己的父亲去世以后改嫁他人或许就是他对我的恨意的最大来源，不过也可能是他天性如此，”亚瑟抿了抿嘴，“现在他在苏格兰四处买下那些无法讨回债务的人们手上的借据，你知道他们是怎么操作的。”

“噢，”阿尔弗雷德用空着的那只手摸了摸鼻子，“我想那就像是买卖抵押品一样。”

“差不多是这样了，而且折扣很多，利润也就跟着变得非常高，”仿佛是泄气一般，亚瑟短促地呼了一口气，“我哥哥会找到那些借据原来的主人逼他们还债，有一个故事我是一边拌着土豆泥一边从另外一个哥哥那里听来的，有一次那个小鬼坚持自己是被诈赌的，根本没有什么借据。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我的哥哥抓住了他，而且挖下了他的一只眼睛。”

“噢上帝啊。”

“据说我的哥哥把那只眼睛放到那个小鬼的面前，说是要让他看看自己。”

“我猜这招奏效了。”

“是啊，”亚瑟叹起了气，“那感觉就像是自己审视自己的灵魂一般。”

一阵沉默，结果这一次是由阿尔弗雷德打破了它：

“我真好奇，你也有这个习惯吗？我是说拌土豆泥。”

仿佛是从心底开始涌起的笑声，亚瑟放软了肩膀后笑了一会儿：

“噢是的，我也拌土豆泥，”朝着对方靠近了一些，亚瑟最后在阿尔弗雷德的脸上落下了一个吻，“这一次你转移话题的模样装得还不够真实，但是谢谢你。”

 

  
“所以当你说要找到马修的时候，”此时他们彼此挨靠在了一起，亚瑟开口说到，“我就会思考，如果事情发生在我的三个哥哥身上的话，我是不是会像你这样去寻找他们，不过答案是，我不会这么做。”

“这或许跟是不是兄弟没什么关系。”

“但是你还是会追查下去，是吗？”

“对，”笑了起来，阿尔弗雷德不知道嘴角的笑容是不是足够给予对方答案了，“不仅仅是马修或是我的母亲，还有那些被旅人杀害的人们，必须有人为了他们的死负责，无论是谁，我都会把一切都搞清楚。”

 

  
上帝杀人无罪，因为他常常动手。

 

  
又是一阵沉默，被自己搂着肩膀的对方奇怪地没有再说任何一句话，感觉到亚瑟似乎低下头忍耐着什么阿尔弗雷德便扭头看向了对方：

“亚瑟……？”

“别开玩笑了，你的意思是你会一直追查下去？”

“我的意思是这样。”

“阿尔弗雷德，”意识到亚瑟很久没有用着如此正式的语气叫着自己的名字了，年轻人有些不自觉地咽了咽喉，而亚瑟却依然不肯哪怕是抬起视线看着对方，“你还记得你都遭遇过什么？”

——噢上帝啊，阿尔弗雷德默默地想着，我知道他要说什么了。

“你想想你都经历了什么？”那是一种显然带有愤怒意味的声音，然而阿尔弗雷德还是注意到了亚瑟的声音里夹杂着不安的颤抖，恰如他此时无法抑制的颤抖一般，“如果当时旅人是一位准头很好的家伙呢？”亚瑟张开嘴长长地吸了一口气，尽管颤抖开始从肩膀处一直蔓延开来，话语却断断续续地仿佛失去了该有的连贯与逻辑，“如果、如果……那个时候他彻彻底底地击败你了呢？”

伸出了手轻轻地覆上对方的前额，阿尔弗雷德稍微朝后滑开的掌心下是亚瑟抬起头后的脸，而他那双祖母绿的眼眸之中愤怒与不安的视线里则是强忍着不要落下的泪水。

“亚瑟，”他说，“噢，亚瑟。”

 

  
就如同他会不由自主地想要为对方拭去眼泪一般，阿尔弗雷德也无法控制自己不去拥抱眼前颤抖着的粗眉毛房东，他的同居人，他的FBI——即使如此——也是他的恋人，他的亚瑟，彼此拥抱的感觉很好，好得就像他们交换的不仅仅是故事。

还有他们的生命。

阿尔弗雷德的亲吻落在亚瑟那因为泪水而有些湿漉漉的眼角上，然而这让亚瑟不由地缩起了双肩，原本强忍住的泪水也开始顺着脸颊滑下，温热的液体滴落在阿尔弗雷德的手背上，嘴角咧出浅笑，阿尔弗雷德忍不住又亲吻了更多，直到最后亚瑟也伸出了双臂仿佛是想要寻求温暖似的紧紧地环住对方，直到他逐渐回应着落在嘴唇上的亲吻而无法抑制，直到他们最终都倒在了沙发上。

当阿尔弗雷德进入对方身体的那一刹那，亚瑟从喉咙深处发出轻弱的呼声，双肩被阿尔弗雷德扣在手臂之中后连节律都变得一致，沙发对他们而言有些过于狭窄了——阿尔弗雷德伸出舌尖阻止对方咬紧下唇后这么想着——然而仿佛是不愿意在此时此刻被任何事物打扰一般，覆盖着薄薄的一层汗水后亚瑟的双臂用力地环住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子，滚烫的掌心沿着后颈与耳廓揉碎了金色的头发。

阿尔弗雷德稍稍拉开了对方的膝盖，而亚瑟只是摇了摇头示意着他不在乎沙发到底有多么的狭小，他的脚腕轻轻地勾住阿尔弗雷德以后，亚瑟脸上的潮红似乎又深了一些。

不安与焦躁，如同两股洪流一般流窜全身，朝后大幅度地后仰起来的喉咙除了呼出更多更热的气息以外就只余下对方的名字，亚瑟一遍遍地呼唤着同一个名字，仿佛每一个音节都会让他被卷入原始而令人眩晕的疯狂漩涡之中，让他在一阵又一阵的欢愉颤抖之中丢盔弃甲地溃败，身体里的洪流被绞碎了凝聚，凝聚了又绞碎。

最后已经不记得是如何回到卧室的了，背脊处柔软的被单让他们都陷入了更深的困倦感之中，再次醒来的时候已经是深夜了，阿尔弗雷德迷迷糊糊地让视线支起了一丝缝隙，听觉与触觉都在慢慢恢复。

胸膛有着什么沉重的存在，模糊的意识里阿尔弗雷德知道那是亚瑟半拥抱半趴伏在自己的怀里，无声的啜泣里泪水仿佛透过皮肤滴落在心底，他知道亚瑟在哭。

稍稍地动了动，他让自己的手臂环住了另一个瘦弱的肩膀，一开始亚瑟的身躯紧紧地帖住了他，就像是被惊吓过后的小家伙一般，阿尔弗雷德在心底悄悄地微笑起来，亚瑟一直都高傲得如同一只猫，然而他也一直都是一只温顺而孤独的兔子。

不知道过了多久，当亚瑟的身体变得柔软而呼吸已经归于沉睡后，阿尔弗雷德正猜测着今晚是否会彻夜无眠，然而睡意在此时却出其不意地抓住了他，混沌的黑暗里他只感觉到怀抱里的温暖。


	15. 【第十四章】The Only Message

【第十四章】The Only Message

 

在人来人往的街道上他停下了脚步看向不远处的一座建筑物，眼前的建筑物已经开始出现一些被喻为“绅士化”的变化了，正面的砖头外墙被重新粉饰了石灰，大厅和台阶看起来都已经接受了整修，这座独立结构的房子显然得到了良好的照料。

那他要进去这座房子吗？

基尔伯特站在不远处的街区转角微微地发着愣，尚未完全明亮起来的清晨阳光里他不禁开始幻想着把这座房子据为己有的可能性，有时候他感觉自己就像是一只寄居蟹，在一个城市抛弃旧壳来到下一个城市寻找下一个安身之处，基尔伯特自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，他这是已经开始患上妄想症了吗？

现在这座房子里只住了一名金发年轻人，而且从他知道的那一天开始直到现在都依然如此，这不仅仅是因为他在电话薄上艰苦寻觅的结果，而是因为他曾经好几次亲眼目睹过那名年轻人从这里进进出出，偶尔有一两回，年轻人看起来似乎想要给一位不知名人士寄去什么东西，这意味着对方不单单是破坏了他对于新的寄居点的幻想，也破坏了“旅人”想要潜伏在这座城市里的期盼。

因此他必须做些什么来修正这个计划之外出现的错误。

如果需要他列出一份修正步骤表格的话，基尔伯特会毫不犹豫地把不久以前顺利配备的大门钥匙列举其上，考虑到他同样也知道了警报器密码，看起来想要打开那扇大门并不是什么难事，但是他为什么要如此大费周章呢？

事实上他只需要直接推开庭院里那扇低矮的栅栏小门走上台阶，然后把手指按在门铃开关上，金发年轻人会为他这名陌生人应门吗？假如答案是肯定的话他又应该怎么做？基尔伯特低头打量着自己的装束，猜想着他或许可以自称是一名上门推销员。

他确实有十足的自信可以为此编出一大堆话来好让所有人都以为他是个笨拙的推销新手，好几年前——老天，他那个时候还在家乡——他就曾经这么做过，记忆里这样的经历大部分都是由路德维希紧紧拽着他远离愤怒的房东而宣告结束，那时候的生活总是充斥着无数次的驱逐与谩骂，而他们甚至从未得到过半点怜悯或是协助。

如果现在有一名心理医生站在他面前的话，前者或许已经开始滔滔不绝地谈论着童年经历与反社会情绪之间的必然性，不过话又说回来这些人口中的反社会人士的童年总是伴随着三件事情：纵火、虐待动物和尿床，而这都跟他毫无关系，谁又能说他就是反社会呢？

然后接下来他又开始窥见记忆深处一些恍惚略过的画面，那是小时候的他与路德维希在秋天替邻居耙落叶的情景，那些干燥空气中燃烧树叶的独特气味似乎又回到了嗅觉当中，如果说他当真放过火的话那就只有燃烧落叶这种情况了，不过现在如果他还想这么做的话大概算是违法了，消防法和空气污染法显然不能够容忍这样的小型纵火，所以他再也不能丢下一根火柴看着落叶慢慢燃烧。

更何况路德维希已经离开了他。

那究竟是什么时候的事情呢？基尔伯特面无表情地继续思考着，是从什么时候开始他这名总是沉默而严肃的弟弟就越来越少出现在自己面前，一直到他某一天猛然发现对方的所有行李都早已消失不见。

是了，是从他拥有第一把刀开始，“旅人”眨了眨眼，也是从他第一次试着用锋利的刀刃划破一个女人的喉咙那一天开始，那是一把做工上好而且精美小巧的大马士革小猎刀，用着如今刀匠们很少使用的硬质花梨木充当刀鞘，这让他下手的时候感觉就像是利落而轻柔地切开一块奶油，她能够感受到那把刀吗？他知道最最后那一刻她的双眼睁开了，可是却什么也看不到，眼中的生命光芒正悄然离去。

即使他从未曾提及，基尔伯特安静地站在街区转角费力地拉扯着思绪，即使他最终都未曾对路德维希泄露过一丝一毫，但他就是这样逐渐消失了，从他的视线当中消失，从他的生命当中远远地消失了。

只余下“旅人”孤独的灵魂在这座城市的角落里继续着捕杀猎物的等待，基尔伯特开始逐渐拉回思绪考虑着刚才计划去按门铃的想法是否恰当，屋子里的金发年轻人似乎已经见过他的脸，他能够相信大门上猫眼的扭曲视觉来隐藏他究竟是谁吗？

答案当然是不能，很快地他就为自己给出了答案，用着一直放在裤袋里的手轻轻抚摸着新近买来的小型折叠刀，基尔伯特毫无困难地让自己回到了最初潜入屋内的计划，是的，他这么想着，他现在要做的事情只不过是需要安静地漫长等待。

而孤独的狼总是擅长等待的，稍稍放松着身体倚靠在狭窄巷子的墙壁上，“旅人”等待着扑向猎物的时机，并且在最后一刻为玛利亚·琼斯的儿子进行无声的临终祈祷。

 

  
阿尔弗雷德对这座城市的市中心已经相当的熟悉，然而除此以外的其他行政区在他脑袋里面的地图就如同中世纪水手所拥有的世界地图一样，有几块已知但却不相连的区域，而它们上方所标注的通常是一些哪怕观光客也知晓的地标建筑或者是阿尔弗雷德喜欢的快餐店，而且它们大部分都是售卖汉堡包的店面，这简直到了所有人都要诅咒他赶快和汉堡包结婚的程度。

然而在这幅地图上未知的区域占据了很大一部分面积，上面铭刻着类似于“此处有恶魔”或者——对于阿尔弗雷德这样自认为是英雄的人来说却是“值得探险”的字样——还有一些区域是模模糊糊地只存在着一个概念，威廉斯堡就是这样的一个地区，他唯一知道的仅仅是在威廉斯堡的南边主要居住着波多黎各人和犹太虔信徒，而北边的主要居民则是波兰裔和意大利移民，然而近几年来越来越多艺术家在寻找便宜的公寓的时候都会选择来到威廉斯堡，他们用着西班牙语或者波兰语或者意大利语向所有人宣布，现在威廉斯堡已经是他们的社区了。

威廉斯堡北边的贝瑞街距离地铁站只有十分钟的路程，阿尔弗雷德沿着街道两旁一排排的三层楼房慢慢走着，他在贝瑞街一个稍有名气的私人画廊驻足了半个小时好让自己的思维被各种各样的线条和颜色所占据。

孤独的用餐者坐在餐馆吧台旁，透出语言无法表达的寂寞心情，阿尔弗雷德觉得这张海报简直就是这座城市的形象表述——这里，或者说是整个世界，都充满了像用餐者一样寂寞的人，坐在高脚凳上喝着他的咖啡，而且他并不是唯一的一个。

旁边的两幅英国版画没有什么好批评的，古板的僵直线条模仿着另一幅著名油画，一架马车正缓缓驶入黑暗，而街道旁的露天咖啡厅在路灯的煤油气光明之下显得温柔，但依然寂寞。

阿尔弗雷德看了看这张版画的右下角，那一串数字显示着他与这幅版画的距离，噢该死，他还差个好几光年，阿尔弗雷德猜想自己或许可能为这幅版画付出它所标识的七位数字，只不过其中两位数字还是在小数点之后。

告别了私人画廊，他回头看了看画廊的名字，“破钟”，这使得他不禁回想起画廊的布局，最终他发现整一个画廊根本就没有一个钟表，就更别提残破的钟了，阿尔弗雷德只好安慰自己说，好吧，小猫小姐酒吧里面也不见得真的有那么一位小猫小姐。

他就这样让着自己的思维浪费在考虑这些事情上面，脚步却一直往更北面而去，此刻他上衣口袋里还留着自己在昨天从路德维希手中的文件抄写下来的地址纸条，他并不在乎为什么前者在掌握了一切的状况下却不愿意现身在旅人的面前，然而阿尔弗雷德很清楚什么才是真正的核心问题。

除了抓住基尔伯特以外，其余的一切都不再重要。

在离开了私人画廊之后的十五分钟里漫步在贝瑞街那些安静而惬意的三层楼房之间，他甚至能不时地看见那些艺术家正带着自己的作画或其他什么工具走在街道中，他们来自波多黎各，或者是波兰，或者是西班牙，或者，是这座城市。

稍早之前他对自己的同居人亚瑟表明了自己将要前往的地方，阿尔弗雷德知道没什么可以隐瞒的，他反复地对自己这么说着，他对亚瑟·柯克兰没有什么可以隐瞒的。

 

  
但也确实不需要隐瞒，自从那一天知道亚瑟并非普通的同居者，或者准确而言得知了亚瑟是FBI的事实对他的冲击都表现在他窝在自己的卧室里连续几天攻克下了一个以难于通关而著名的游戏，最后他们彼此拥抱着对方直到最后一丝缝隙都被填满，直到第二天早晨同居者抱紧双臂居高临下地用脚踹醒了他。

噢上帝啊，阿尔弗雷德在清醒过来的下一刻看着那一对粗得有些好笑的眉毛，突然觉得熟悉而亲切，就如同过去的很多次一样，这一回阿尔弗雷德知道其实有一个FBI的同居人没什么要紧的，他甚至在考虑要不要告诉亚瑟“嘿，你知道吗，其实我知道你是FBI”。

不，他对自己摇了摇头，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，你们彼此并没有区别，唯一的区别不过是他早了对方一步发现了一切。

他依然躺在松软得有些迷人的床被上讪讪地笑了起来，亚瑟挑起了眉毛说着：

“阿尔弗雷德，如果你打算被我连同这些混乱不堪的衣服一起交给洗衣店的话，你大可不必起来。”

讽刺的意味可真够浓烈的，阿尔弗雷德翻了翻身，甩开了好几天都被他或抱或枕着的枕头：

“亚瑟，有没有人曾经告诉你，你的玩笑一点都不好笑，你真是个古板得吓人的男人。”

很认真地思考了一会儿——该死的他还很认真地在思考——亚瑟点了点头：

“你不是第一个。”

接下来阿尔弗雷德维持着大大咧咧地躺在对方带着鄙夷的目光之中的姿势，从喉咙里发出仿佛是向着恋人低语的最深情的声音：

“噢，我的粗眉毛。”

这简直就是对亚瑟的极限挑战……！

得到意料之中来自于自己那位粗眉毛的古板绅士用尽全身力气的脚部攻击之后，阿尔弗雷德夸张地作出的痛苦表情并没有博来一丝同情，他只好捂着被攻击的腹部坐在床的另一头，看着亚瑟迅速地把所有的床被都清理出了卧室。

很确定亚瑟那迅速的动作代表的是极度的嫌弃，阿尔弗雷德也很确定自己正在欣赏对方生气的模样，此时此刻早已明白那意味着什么以后他看向窗外，早晨的阳光正逐渐带上了温度，斜斜地照在窗框上折射着刺目的光芒。

阿尔弗雷德眯起了眼想起来这些天里他做着的那些梦。

在那些和某一个人一起慢慢变老的梦境里，有着自己和亚瑟的身影，比如说亚瑟刻薄地一边诅咒着自己对快餐食物的热爱，一边为自己打着领带，又或者是像现在这样，他慵懒地坐在床上等着亚瑟为他打理好卧室的一切。

噢该死，他维持着双脚盘坐着的姿势捂着腹部弯下了身，直到把脑袋埋进面前的枕头里，而下一刻可爱的枕头却被无情地抽走，亚瑟继续带着鄙夷的眼神瞪了这个邋遢不堪的男人一眼，阿尔弗雷德却回看了他好几眼，你看，那双祖母绿的眼眸在早晨的阳光里显得多么的柔软，眉角上挑的角度恰到好处，鼻子因为不满而皱了起来的模样为他古板的表情平添了一丝可爱的感觉，抿成了直线的嘴唇薄薄地时刻准备着要说出什么尖酸刻薄的言辞，就连那个尖尖的下巴也倔强地绷直着。

好吧你已经产生了幻觉，那些天使正在你的身边使劲地吹着喇叭撒着彩带，就好象英雄赢得了战争，或者是赢得了美人。

 

  
而这便是阿尔弗雷德离开那家没有一个钟表的“破钟”私人画廊以前正在回想的场景，威廉斯堡的贝瑞街对于他来说完全是一个陌生的国度，这里有别于满眼都是忙碌的人们打着电话赶着地铁的布鲁克林，威廉斯堡仿佛就是一个庞大的度假地，阳光打在街道两旁被刷上白漆的三层公寓楼上，临街窗户上摆放着的各种植物正随着微风轻轻摇晃，转角的公寓楼里依稀传来一首沃尔夫冈·阿玛多伊斯·莫扎特的G大调小提琴协奏曲。

然而如果要让阿尔弗雷德居住在这里，在按下公寓楼连接到管理员的门铃的时候他这么思考着，开什么玩笑，难道要让世界的英雄住在这样外表光鲜内里却处处透着霉味的公寓里吗？

他有些难以相信地探头观察着公寓楼里的走廊，由于这一带居住着的大部分都是每个星期只能勉强交上房租的艺术家或是外籍移民，公寓楼得到的往往是近乎为零的保养，走廊两边的墙壁爬满了发黄的水渍，地面也到处都是污渍，一股清晰可辨的潮湿气味让人们很难把公寓楼的外表和内里联系在一起。

阿尔弗雷德大大地吐了一口气，公寓楼里的采光似乎不是特别的好，光线只能从阿尔弗雷德站着的唯一的大门外映照进门房里。

手边的门铃一直让阿尔弗雷德等待了一刻钟，直至一位上了年纪的老人一边走出来，一边回头呵斥着一条紧跟过来的狗。

阿尔弗雷德咧出了属于美国青年爽朗的笑容：

“魏玛犬。”

管理员扶了扶架在鼻梁上的老花眼镜，眯起了眼友好地打量着来人：  
　　　  
“是的小伙子，看起来你确实认得出来，”他回头喊了一声，“安静一些，里尔克。”

“它的名字是里尔克？”

“你也可以叫它勒内，但是我们都喜欢叫它里尔克。”  
　　　  
“它有那种德国浪漫派诗人的气质，”接下来这位老人便开始解释说他们给这条魏玛犬起的名字是勒内·玛丽亚·里尔克，“而且你知道魏玛犬的血统就来自于德国，你一定觉得我脑袋有问题，说一只小狗有诗人的气质。”  
　　　  
“一点也不会，”漫不经心地走进了门房，阿尔弗雷德一副老朋友的模样弯下身揉着里尔克的头，“说不定它还能够写出一本新的《祈祷书》。”

管理员欣赏地点着头，又一次打量起了面前的年轻人：  
　　　  
“你是来找朋友的？”

“噢是的，你知道，可敬的老先生，”阿尔弗雷德搔了搔头摆出有些困扰的神情，“如果当你的朋友是一个酒鬼的话，你就不能只靠那些说说话就算了的小玩意。”

他知道管理员会喜欢把电话说成是小玩意的，阿尔弗雷德看着老先生再一次点起了头，便不失时机地说明来意：  
　　　  
“我想找基尔伯特·贝什米特，他之前喜欢上的酒吧完全不见了他的踪影，酒保快要被他的赊账急疯了，而我只是因为少了一个酒伴而来。”

管理员拍了拍小里尔克的脑袋，指着身后的楼梯说道：  
　　　  
“二楼最里面的房子，但是很遗憾我不能确定地告诉你那位朋友是否在家，他总是行踪不定。”  
　　　  
再一次揉着德国诗人的头，阿尔弗雷德向管理员道谢以后便踏上了潮湿气味更重的楼梯。

 

  
亚瑟已经看完了时报上想要看的所有部分，此刻他正在一如既往地尝试着字谜，今天是星期四，字谜部分会变得较为困难，不过和星期六的相比还有一段距离，时报出于某种亚瑟不知道的原因总是把每天的字谜按照小学程度开始从星期一到星期六排列，并且是越来越困难，等到了星期六，亚瑟觉得如果不是大学专门研究词汇或语言学的教授根本就无法完成。

他放弃了想七个字母的“戴安娜的复仇者”，哪个戴安娜？亚瑟不满地想，时报应该注明一下这里所说的究竟是那位不幸的前英国王妃呢，还是罗马神话里那位狩猎女神？

但是亚瑟知道自己将不可能完成这次的纵横字谜了，不是因为难度的原因，他端起白瓷茶杯喝了一口红茶，这一切分神的缘故都来自于某一位正在进行冒险的美国年轻人。

确信自己在稍早之前的表现没有任何破绽，亚瑟死死地盯着茶杯里平静的水面，王耀与他手下尽职尽责的外勤小组已经向他说明了阿尔弗雷德今天即将要前往的方向，这位外勤FBI领队甚至还花了一点时间抱怨弗朗西斯前几天度假而导致部门内部工作增加的问题。

不知从何处涌起的丝丝不安此时正全然占据着他的神经，该死的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟这样诅咒着，最好就让他遇上什么见鬼的麻烦事耽搁在路上，又或者是临时被什么新推出的游戏吸引了目光，这样最好，这样的话亚瑟·柯克兰就不必绞尽脑汁地思考他为何会特意前往一个如此遥远的街区。

事实上这是一个不幸的消息，根据王耀的说法他认定阿尔弗雷德已经发现FBI小尾巴的几率几乎达到了100%，倘若这个概率能够突破限制的话外勤小组很愿意再多添加好几倍，由于茶杯显得有些烫手而急忙放下了杯子，亚瑟的视线却依然落在了悄然冒着暖热气息的红茶。

然而如果有任何一份情报能够取代阿尔弗雷德的行踪报告而占据亚瑟此刻最为关心排行榜第一位的话那将毫无疑问是贝尔瓦德·乌克森谢纳今天早晨在自己转交不久以前发掘出来被认定旅人犯案的现场检验报告，就目前而言FBI与NYPD在现场侦查方面的工作已经接近尾声，结合提诺关有关尸检报告来看那片远离都市的森林沼泽大部分秘密都已然揭晓。

尸体的初步身份判断以及现场证物的归类分析文字仿佛是浮沉于脑海当中翻腾不休的恼人存在，手中的杯子早已褪去了红茶的温度，并不知道自己为何无法对这份报告释怀，亚瑟漫无意识地回想起孤零零地远离灯火半埋在泥泞当中的孩子头骨。

罪恶的声音一遍又一遍地混杂着他们最后的呼救，一张本应该属于男孩子们童年记忆的照片上湛蓝色的眼眸正折射着湖区雾气的最后一丝光线，亚瑟不知道自己为何从未打算告诉那双眼眸的主人这张照片已经在何处被寻获，但他却从那时候开始便反复试图在伊万或是弗朗西斯的述说当中想象着照片在阿尔弗雷德手中的模样。

又看向了“戴安娜的复仇者”，绿眼睛的男人开始了新一轮诅咒时报编辑的漫长腹诽之中，然而心底浮现的思绪却隐隐约约地叹息着觉得自己再也不能保持那一份平衡了。


	16. 【第十五章】Arthur·Kirkland

【第十五章】Arthur·Kirkland

 

公寓二楼的走廊采光比门房更差，阿尔弗雷德小心地走进这条狭长的过道，这里甚至没有窗户，唯有挂在墙壁上裸露着电线的电灯黯淡地照亮着过往人们脚下的地面，他失望地回想着在贝瑞街上所看到的公寓大楼外墙，再一次觉得选择不居住在威廉斯堡实在是一个正确的决定。

脚步落在有些肮脏的地面上时回响着微弱的声音，阿尔弗雷德渐渐放慢了步伐，随之而来也减轻了脚步声，屏起了呼吸以后四周陷入了一片安静，配合着狭窄而仿佛绵长的走廊，阿尔弗雷德咽起了咽喉，视线不停地在尽头的墙壁和旁边紧紧闭合着的一扇门之间来来回回。  
　　　  
噢上帝啊，阿尔弗雷德这样对自己说着，没有什么可以紧张的。

等到他来到那扇木门前面的时候，之前考虑好的各种来访借口已经没有用处了，除去对方可能已经知道自己是谁并且已经逃跑了的可能性以外，阿尔弗雷德盯着门把好确认这扇门被从外面锁了起来。

基尔伯特·贝什米特并不在这里。  
　　　  
无论对方是暂时外出或是根本就没住在这里，阿尔弗雷德还是觉得贝瑞街值得一探究竟，摸索出稍早之前准备好的一条细长铁丝并前后弯曲着让它变得更柔软，他环顾着四周确认没有任何人出现，最后开始了使用铁丝打开门锁的细致工作,，即使是基尔伯特更早之前的公寓那两道西格尔锁和美迪科锁也难不倒阿尔弗雷德弗雷德·F·琼斯，而贝瑞街的这套公寓也不过是一道普通的门锁罢了，阿尔弗雷德丢开已经失去作用的铜锁推开了门。  
　　　  
这里只是一个房间，既是卧室同时也是客厅的小小的房间里没有久无人居的灰尘气息，阿尔弗雷德知道对方只是暂时外出罢了，这让他不由地平添了一丝紧张气息，房间的采光与走廊一样糟糕，但是所幸的是公寓里有着一扇窗户。

午后的阳光似乎是透过了什么模糊不清的物质而变得有些惨淡，只是懒散地为房间铺了一层白茫，最能够得到光线眷顾的地方摆放着一张小小的正方形木桌，老旧后产生的裂纹沿着桌脚向地面眼延伸，如同被倾撒的液体顺着不规则的路线流淌而下一般。  
　　　  
室内还有一股什么味道？

小心地环顾着房间的大致布局，19岁年轻人的视线却被小木桌上面放着的几封信件吸引了过去，在迈开第一步的时候他终于能够判断出来，房间里还有一股正渐渐散去的咖啡香气。

“————！”  
　　　  
而下一刻他感受到的是来自小腿胫骨强烈的痛楚，阿尔弗雷德大叫一声朝右边跳了过去，然而脚骨却抗议着几乎让他摔倒，左手边原本躲避在黑暗之中的角落里突然闪出了一个人影。

阿尔弗雷德知道他犯了一个大错，咖啡香气显示在不久之前对方就仍然在房间里，他明白过来基尔伯特·贝什米特已经发现自己将要进入公寓而营造出大门在外面锁闭起来的假象，继而从那扇该死的窗户爬了回来，噢上帝啊，阿尔弗雷德觉得他的左腿最好马上断掉，他快要被疼死了。  
　　　  
昏暗的光线让一切都显得不真实，阿尔弗雷德没办法看清袭击自己的人是否就是基尔伯特，出于身体本能而挥出的右拳恰好挡出了正手持着什么东西朝自己走来的人。

有那么一瞬间他瞥见了对方手里的铁棍所反射的光芒，来人只是稍微停顿住了脚步，便立即抬高右手上的铁棍再度前进。

该死，好莱坞电影已经无数次教导人们即使是世界的英雄也总是应该带个什么见鬼的武器——！

咬着牙忍受住来自小腿胫骨的警告信号，阿尔弗雷德眯起了眼算准好时间向前猛地扑了过去，双臂精准地夹住了对方的右手手肘，那是人体手臂上最为薄弱的环节，他连忙腰上使劲顺势把对方整个人摔向了墙壁上，转瞬之间彼此距离近得就连双方喘着的粗气都清晰可闻，袭击者也伸出了左手为自己的右臂助势，然而那只是徒劳，就在袭击者快要挣脱出对手的前一刻阿尔弗雷德便已经反转着自己的双臂。

因为承受了手肘被扭曲的疼痛而松开了手腕，袭击者手上那根危险的铁棍落下的时候发出“当”的一声，对方连忙一把推开了对手，尽管做好了防范但依然被袭击者挣脱后阿尔弗雷德连忙后退着想要为自己争取一些空间，这一回他发现自己再一次被倒霉的小腿胫骨所打败。

因为后退的时候没有把握好角度而产生轻微的扭动，阿尔弗雷德吃疼地觉得也许自己的左腿产生了骨裂，因为痛楚而稍微有些失神以后，袭击者便再度占据上风，狭小的房间里因为两个人倒在地上扭打起来而再也难以保持整洁。  
　　　  
扭打的过程总是伴随着拳头落在身体上的声音，灰尘遇上被打翻的水杯以后牢牢地吸附在衣服上，鼻腔里充斥着一股股混杂了灰尘与咖啡、血腥与汗水的气味，如果可能的话，噢上帝啊，阿尔弗雷德祈祷着起码能够让他到别的什么地方再打斗也好，左腿的疼痛不时因为撞在硬物上而加剧，他使劲地用没有受伤的腿踹开了试图把双手掐在自己脖子上的袭击者，旋即又陷入了拳头与膝盖的互相较量之中。

脑袋已经多次撞在桌脚上，桌子被不停地移动着却又被墙壁或是柜子椅子挡住了去路，口袋里的手机掉了下来，此刻正不停地响着提示有来电，然而扭打的双方都无暇顾及这个该死的小玩意了，阿尔弗雷德确信自己凭借着CIA所受的训练已经多次击中了对方的各个要害，比如说柔软的腹部，承受力量后本能地发酸的膝盖，脆弱的鼻子和眼角，甚至是平衡中枢太阳穴，他的指骨都能知道自己的角度与力度，然而袭击者的抗击打能力却远远超于自己的预料，这使得双方一直都徘徊在势均力敌的困境之中。

眼镜的镜脚已经被打断，镜片也只是松垮地挂在鼻梁上，阿尔弗雷德甩着头把眼镜甩开并且顺势也躲开了朝着自己额头袭来的手肘，右脚感受到身后的墙壁以后阿尔弗雷德使劲地蹬了一腿，借助反向的力量滑出了半米好让他再次避开了已经撑起上半身的对手的袭击。

趁着袭击者扑空的下一秒阿尔弗雷德连忙使出全身力量巧妙地引导着肌肉让自己连爬带滚地站了起来，此刻他们已经处于房间中央了，阿尔弗雷德抵住身后的木桌喘出下一口气，视线里是袭击者扶着墙壁也站了起来。

这一回没有躲避的空间了，与袭击者都同时明白这样的事实的瞬间阿尔弗雷德还是快速地扭头瞥了一眼身后的木桌，回头紧紧地盯住了对方挥过来的右拳及时地躲开，左手却回身顺势把桌面上所有的物品都横扫在了地上，随着杯子与各种杂物摔落在地上的破碎声与纸张散落时的哗啦声，阿尔弗雷德连忙侧身躺在桌面上，右脚膝盖恰恰击中了还在往前袭来的对方，他缩起了脖子立时在桌面上滚了一圈，强忍着左腿的疼痛翻身跳到了桌子的另一边，阿尔弗雷德抬眼冲着袭击者笑了笑，最后双手使劲地木桌狠狠地往前推去。

腹部受到来自于木桌的攻击让袭击者痛苦而低沉地吼叫了一声被推回了墙壁上，紧紧地握住了拳头准备迎战又一轮攻击的下一刻阿尔弗雷德只感觉到对方手中闪烁袭出的金属光芒转瞬即至。

眼前的人绝对是一名使用利刃的好手！

人们总是说在危险降至的一瞬间耳畔总会回荡着自己剧烈而狂躁的心跳，然而阿尔弗雷德现在却发现这全都是文字笔下的夸张叙述，仿佛是心跳毫无理由地与呼吸一同停滞不动的恐惧此时此刻正本能地让他狼狈后退了几步祈祷着自己能够避开对方手中的刀尖。

匕首的第一击被稍稍向右侧的闪避堪堪躲开，阿尔弗雷德几乎无法分神来思考自己究竟是如何判断出袭击者在使刀方面已经达到受训人员的水平的，然而专属于CIA的近身格斗训练却让他快速地做出了徒手夺刃的准备姿势。

——砰！

让人窒息的空间里渐渐弥漫出一股近乎烤灼金属的气味，看向袭击者也对此感到熟悉的错愕表情，阿尔弗雷德还来不及看向第三个人手中刚刚击发的枪支，前者却立即狠狠地把堵在面前的木桌踢向开枪试图阻止自己进攻的来者。

随着对手脚上的动作而伸出手来抵住带着刺耳刮擦声响滑行过来的小木桌，上一秒才刚刚加入战局的第三个人只是稍稍顿住了动作后便训练有素地调整着枪口的角度，此时早已回过神来的阿尔弗雷德甚至还来不及开口警告袭击者绕过障碍物快速接近的动作，只见身侧的人影早已稳住重心抬脚向对手横扫了过去。

这或许不会是最致命的一击，然而却是眼下最为有效的攻击方式，使用较为坚硬的脚背袭击对方的脚腹虽然不能产生太大的痛楚感，但是脚腹与膝盖内侧一带一旦受到外力的相反作用，情况便立时如同袭击者现在这样因为失去了支撑力而几乎要跪倒在地上。

而这短暂的空档却足以让漆黑的枪口对准了想要进行第二次袭击的对手。

由于脚腹发软而在差点失去重心稍稍弯下了腰，然而袭击者即使面对着仿佛下一刻就会夺取自己性命的枪口也只是毫不在意地扯出嘴角的夸张弧度，似乎是低沉而微弱的戏谑笑声只是稍纵即逝。

“FBI，”短暂却激烈的近身搏斗让所有人本能的喘息声回荡在窄小的空间当中，刚刚现身便立即制住敌人进攻的男人只是用着完全不带感情的公务语气开口这么说着，“看来我不得不要求你立即放下手中的匕首。”

想要呼出胸膛的气息不由自主地滞在了喉咙深处，阿尔弗雷德炸了眨眼，是的，倘若他能够带着手枪来到这扇门前说出这样的话语，19岁的年轻人不着痕迹地吐出一声轻弱的叹息：

 

  
“你果然来了，亚瑟。”

 

  
“既然如此，我想你已经发现了，”曾经无数次设想假如一切都不得不昭然若揭或是坦然面对，阿尔弗雷德却从来未曾想过这场错综复杂的猫鼠游戏将要以眼前这幅场景展开最后的结局，“或许你甚至已经知道了真相。”

“......那么你认为我是发现了什么？是你并不是一名普通的受害者家属还是你早就知道我的身份？”那双祖母绿的眼眸只是轻轻地滑过视线瞥向对方，亚瑟很快就把注意力转回到枪口对面的全城缉捕对象之上，“你已经逃不了了，基尔伯特·贝什米特，你唯一的选择就是在这里被我朗读米兰达警告然后被逮捕归案。”

脑海里是那张安静地被装在证物袋里的孩子们照片，金发的FBI先生在下一秒便强迫自己甩开这样的回忆，从湖区发掘现场发现那张照片开始就无法挥散的不安与疑惑究竟是如何一步一步引导他发现阿尔弗雷德想要设下的局早已不再重要了。

也许事情从一开始就应该如此，他并非什么同居人亦或是呆在阿尔弗雷德身边的恋人，他们彼此之间的相遇都只是为了一宗连续杀人案件，带着这样恐惧血腥与冰冷无望的气息互相牵制或许正是存在于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯与亚瑟·柯克兰之间应该有的全部。

而不是在温暖炫目的阳光下彼此相拥接吻。

“你现在就可以逮捕旅人，有人......告诉我在这里能够找到基尔伯特·贝什米特，”然而即使是从对方瞥眼看向自己的冷淡眼神当中隐约知道亚瑟此时只想专注于逮捕旅人的事情之上，阿尔弗雷德也还是无法抑制冲动地沉下嗓音开口，“我知道你仍旧不能完全相信我，亚瑟，但是按照刚才这个人对我们进行的袭击，你甚至可以立即击毙他。”

“旅人，听起来你们已经认定我是谁了，”突兀的轻蔑小声打断了两人短暂的尴尬沉默，被枪口瞄准而举起双手的基尔伯特只是一副休闲慵懒的模样扯动起半边嘴角，“嗨亲爱的阿尔弗雷德，看起来我应该好好感谢那位能够第二次找到我的人。”

“你在说什么？” 

“抱歉我太久没有和任何人进行交谈了，”仿佛是眼前的枪口与两人愤怒的神情都没有动摇过一丝一毫的思绪，基尔伯特晃动着双手的举动引来亚瑟更进一步的紧绷，而这反而让旅人嘴边的笑意更为夸耀起来，“虽然我不知道比肯究竟是谁，不过他毕竟要比你们都能干。”

“住嘴——！”

这一回异口同声的叫喊让就连眼神碰触的瞬间都尴尬不已的阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟再一次扭头看向了对方。

原本不应该出现在这里的名字被提起的瞬间阿尔弗雷德甚至无法判断对方究竟是不是知道了全部的事情，路德维希曾经说过即使他与旅人之间有着无法割舍的联系，但这并不代表自己会把断绝了这么多年的联系重新合拢，这么想着，蓝眼睛的男人意味复杂地瞄向了站在自己身侧的亚瑟。

尽管试图用僵直的背脊强调自己是强制执法代表的存在，然而基尔伯特的话却还是无情地向亚瑟揭示了原本只属于怀疑程度的事情，FBI内部确确实实的存在着背叛者，而这名背叛者恰恰就是让此时的旅人说出“比肯”这个名字的人，而作为旅人案件小组的成员之一的亚瑟到现在甚至还没有捕捉到这位背叛者的蛛丝马迹，如此的认知让他不自觉地抿起了嘴唇。

“虽然我不知道比肯和你之间究竟发生过什么事情，而且我也没有兴趣知道，”长长地深吸了一口气，阿尔弗雷德决定还有由自己扮演打破尴尬气氛的角色，“但是放下你手中的匕首认命地被逮捕才是你现在应该要做的事情。”

“阿尔弗雷德，”然而即使是听到对方蕴含着怒气的语言也无法撼动旅人的毫无所惧，基尔伯特故意扬了扬手上的利刃一字一顿地这么说着，“你的名字是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，据说母亲玛利亚是负责调查我的FBI之一？”

“......玛利亚·琼斯，也是被你杀害的人之一，”冰冷的怒意紧贴着脚底与背脊升腾而起，从心底涌起的寒意与复仇的灼热交错纠缠，阿尔弗雷德强迫着自己握紧了拳头，仿佛这样就足以做出抵御绝提的站姿，“从她被你、不，或者说是被你和同伴一起杀害的那一天开始我就一直追踪着你的脚印，向上帝发誓我会让你今天就得到最后的处罚！”

“真希望你对于自己的母亲是被我杀害的坚持能够抵得上你对能够逮捕我的信心，琼斯，在此之前不如满足一下我的好奇心告诉我比肯是怎么知道我在这里的？”无所谓地耸了耸肩，基尔伯特不着痕迹地来回打量着站在自己面前的两人，“这么说起来我想你们都知道的吧，我已经很久没有和我的同伴联系了，难道说在我不知道的情况下他已经用起了比肯这个新名字？”

“愿上帝烧掉你那张胡说八道的嘴，”伸出手来威胁一般愤怒地扬了扬拳头，阿尔弗雷德迎向对方挑衅似的目光，“比肯根本就不是你的同伴，这里是不会有人相信你想要混淆真相和事实的谎言的。”

“假如你身边那位FBI先生真的是百分之一百相信你的话，”越过枪口看向对方的眼神明白地说明着自己并不会因为阿尔弗雷德有任何反应而做出改变，旅人用着慢吞吞的语速继续说着，“那你为什么在他进门的一瞬间觉得你是有隐瞒的事情被对方知道了？”

糟糕透了。

“亚瑟，我......！”

“当你被铐在监狱的时候我会让你知道的，”重重地从鼻子里哼出声来，亚瑟把恼怒与狠恶的眼神通通平分给了眼前似乎就要争执不休的两人，“你也闭上该死的嘴，阿尔弗雷德，不要逼我的枪口也指向你。”

那是充斥着剧烈的不安与强行抑制住怀疑的神色，悄悄打量着亚瑟那双祖母绿眼眸的瞬间便立时做出了这样的判断，阿尔弗雷德不得不佩服对方在面对事情表面或许隐藏着无数种可怕真相的情况下还能够维持住那百无一失的FBI语调，很快就从身旁之人完完全全的FBI身姿之上明白过来，阿尔弗雷德在脑海里为自己摇了摇头甩掉从刚才开始就试图向对方解释的想法。

——就算彼此之间有不可忽视的算计与猜疑但也选择在面对旅人的一刹那试图相信自己。

有那么一瞬间也许明白亚瑟所想要表达的人并不仅仅是阿尔弗雷德，仿佛是意识到对方完全没有因为自己的话语而动摇，基尔伯特吹起了一声响亮的口哨后便用力地甩动手腕让匕首快速地飞脱而出，并且在阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟忍不住轻轻低呼看着从两人之间的空位当中“嗖”地撞击在身后的墙壁上反弹着掉了下来。

而这一切足够让他们的注意力从旅人本人身上稍稍转移了开来，偷偷地扯出胜利的夸张笑容，基尔伯特几乎是用尽全力抬起左脚踢飞了身前不远处的小木桌。

什么？你说踢飞这个词太过夸张了？那么如果眼看着面前的木桌呈现30度前倾角度离开地面直直地向你飞过来还不能够使用这个词语的话，但愿上帝有足够快的速度让阿尔弗雷德想到另外一个合适的用语。

预料之中顿挫的痛感并没有太多强烈，原本抬枪进行瞄准本能伸出阻挡的右臂只是感觉到木桌腾越而来的冲击感差一点就让他失去重心，恍惚之间的视线里一切都变得混乱不堪，左侧敏锐地感觉得到贴近过来的度稍稍围拢过来，阿尔弗雷德同样用着左半边的身躯试图挡住小木桌的袭击。

然而即使是在色彩与感官全都混乱成乱麻的一瞬间，亚瑟还是能够感知到左手手腕突然被冰冷的什么存在环形桎梏了起来，不等FBI先生反应过来的下一秒，视线便清晰地捕捉到基尔伯特在木桌砰然坠地以后就已经打开了房间里唯一的窗户。

如同是对朋友进行恶作剧后立即逃跑一般夸耀地扬了扬手，旅人随即便丢下目瞪口呆明显还没有回过神来的两人纵身从二楼跳了下去。

“站住——！”

急切之前想要冲向窗户的动作却被身后来自阿尔弗雷德的吸气声和左手手腕的牵制而强行停了下来，但是惯性的力量还是让亚瑟生生地兜了半个圈子有些疑惑地低头看向自己的左手，而与此同时也发现眼下情况变得异常不妙的蓝眼睛年轻人却只是抽搐着嘴角轻轻抬起了右手。

这一下任谁都无法忽视基尔伯特刚刚趁着木桌被踹起来的瞬间究竟做了什么，亚瑟除了满脑子疑惑为什么对方会拥有这个东西的同时只能茫然地看向了尴尬不已的阿尔弗雷德，吸了一口气，后者发现假如自己不开口的话也许亚瑟永远都不会做出反应。

“这是......什么东西？”

他们手上的东西虽然对于人们来说并不是天天都能够见到的存在，然而就算从未亲手触碰过他们的人都能够叫得出它的名字，何况是作为CIA的自己——当然了，还有作为FBI的亚瑟——这么想着，阿尔弗雷德抑制住头皮发麻的窘迫眨了眨眼：

“我想上帝还没有给它起太多的别称，”金发男人抬起被束缚在一起的手腕在亚瑟的平视处晃出了一串金属响声，“一般来说人们都称呼它为手铐。”


	17. 【第十六章】San Pedro Dock

【第十六章】San Pedro Dock

 

以可以称之为执法队伍最年轻的年纪加入FBI这几个年头以来，亚瑟·柯克兰对手铐其实并不陌生，然而就如同当任何一名FBI举起手枪的一瞬间就被告知手中的武器是用于对付敌人却发现有一天它会反过来指向自己一般的强烈不适感，绿眼睛的男人就这样直直地看着现在铐住自己手腕的金属铁环。

另一方面旅人跳窗而逃的方向传来了微弱的汽车引擎声，用力地咋了咋舌后阿尔弗雷德甚至顾不上手铐早已牢牢地把自己的手腕与亚瑟的相互绑定，连拖带拽地把还没有彻底回过神来的FBI先生拉到窗前，阿尔弗雷德探身俯视着基尔伯特在坐上一辆银色轿车后便沿着公寓旁边的街道飞驰而去。

“该死的，这个恶魔要逃走了，”稍稍花了点时间认清状况后已然放弃现场打开手铐努力，亚瑟这个时候也目睹了基尔伯特故意扬起嘲讽一般的笑容后才钻进轿车的模样，“我们必须立即追上去，阿尔弗雷德，我的汽车就停在下面。”

“如果你现在往回走的意思是想要通过大门出去到达停车场的话，我想你简直就是在浪费时间，”紧急情况下发现彼此都让稍早之前的尴尬感觉荡然无存，阿尔弗雷德回头抓住罕有的机会朝着亚瑟翻起了白眼，而后者这个时候正急急忙忙地把手枪塞进裤子后方的枪袋里转身就要从房门的方向跑过去，“现在你最好深呼吸一口气。”

然后阿尔弗雷德用着没有被铐住的左手直接拦腰搂住了绿眼睛男人有些瘦弱的腰部。

从丢下莫名其妙的话语到把对方搂紧在怀里之间甚至连一秒钟的准备时间都没有，亚瑟的视线里很快就充斥着超近距离之内阿尔弗雷德那如同孩子们在试图执行恶作剧之前狡猾而迫不及待的大大笑容：

“不......”光是在一瞬间手腕就被敌人用手铐与对方固定在一起就已经足够让他重新调整思绪了，亚瑟此时实在不想面对又一个需要思考的严肃问题，“你胆敢试试这么干（don’t you dare try）......！”

“亲爱的亚瑟，”完全不顾绿眼睛的男人愈来愈紧皱的眉头，阿尔弗雷德反倒是抽空想象着亚瑟那双有些粗得夸张的眉毛究竟还能不能再靠近一些，“生活总是需要刺激的。”

开口这么说着，19岁的年轻人用惊人臂力拉拽起怀抱里的男人纵身跳下了窗户，这座城市初夏的微热气息很快就从耳畔夹杂着翻飞乱翘的发尾呼啸而过，骤然到来的失重感甚至都还没来得及涌上喉咙，短暂的屏息以后亚瑟能够感觉得到阿尔弗雷德敏捷地扯过自己的身躯护在胸前并且在着陆的刹那顺势在狭长草坪之上翻滚了好几圈。

与另一个人紧紧相拥在一起滚草地，如此黄金时段高人气电视剧发展模式的叙述与场景其实并没有传说中的那么浪漫，撇去晕头转向的迷失感不说，亚瑟在整个过程只能勉强感觉得到作为一位成年男性的阿尔弗雷德全身结实的肌肉几乎是重重地磕碰着自己，尽管在前者的拉扯与环抱下避开了与坚硬地面打招呼的危险，然而实在无法保护得到的背脊还是免不了被较硬泥块狠狠戳到的痛楚。

时值午后的阳光下草坪散发着的青涩苦味充盈着鼻腔，亚瑟有些慌乱地伸出手抵住干燥的草地撑起了上半身，而这样的过程显然因为被绑定束缚在一起的手腕而变得狼狈尴尬，悄悄地把右手绕到背后轻抚着刚刚被一处泥块猛力撞击过的腰脊，亚瑟只是象征性地瞪了罪魁祸首一眼后随即便把视线转向了街道远端尚未完全离开视线的银色轿车。

假如是平日里休闲无事的状况下阿尔弗雷德很可能就要说出诸如刚才的跳窗活动真刺激这样的话语，不过眼下一切都抵不过追捕逃走的连续杀人狂魔来得重要，由着手腕被铐在一起的拉扯作用之下摇摇晃晃地同时站了起来，阿尔弗雷德在看着对方扬了扬下巴指示自己的车子所在以后便立即转身走了过去。

由于他们被手铐固定住的分别是阿尔弗雷德的右手与亚瑟的左手，因此在打开车门面对着由谁来驾驶的问题上两人甚至没有浪费一丝一毫的时间就迅速达成共识——除非他们喜欢两只手交叉在胸前的驾驶姿势或是不介意马上发动一场车祸，不然一辆驾驶座在左边的轿车也只能由阿尔弗雷德担任司机一职。

接过亚瑟手中稍稍带着弧度扔过来的钥匙启动了引擎，阿尔弗雷德并不意外地发现作为执法者的FBI先生在之前停车的时候就已经让引擎保持着待机运转的状态，好莱坞电影里无一例外都会给男主角设定下来的完美危机应对能力在久经锻炼的CIA当中其实根本不存在，阿尔弗雷德偷偷地皱了皱眉后便试图在右手腕被铐住的情况下握住方向盘。

也就是说，在踩下油门的瞬间因为把握不住方向盘操作力度而让车子差点撞上草坪边缘的栏杆这种事情可不能怪罪到他的头上，扬了扬嘴角用无辜的眼神看了亚瑟一眼，阿尔弗雷德这一回直接撞飞了原本堆积在人行道上的几个大纸箱：

“我的右手现在可没有办法开启手动挡，所以要追上旅人的话我们最好一直保持这个速度，”耳畔传来车轮在直接撞飞人行道上对垒起来的几个大纸箱时飞速空转的吱吱声响，阿尔弗雷德透过后视镜瞄向不远处被吓呆了的路人耸了耸肩这么说着，“很抱歉你可能不方便拉上安全带了，不过我想你应该可以用车里的通讯对讲机请求支援。”

“看来你对这辆车子很了解啊，阿尔弗雷德，”尽管眼下的紧急状况实在不适合讽刺意味十足的话语，然而等亚瑟意识到的时候他已经继续开口说到，“对于我的事情你还有什么不知道的吗？”

刹那间本应该被抑制住的尴尬与苦涩满溢出狭小的空间，张了张嘴想要解释说事情并非如此，然而屏息之间嘴角却已挂上了生涩苦闷的笑意，他究竟该怎么解释？直直地盯着前方重新出现在视线当中的银色轿车，阿尔弗雷德还是忍不住打破了如同会永无尽头的沉默：

“怎么了？你认为在一名嫌疑人的身边请求FBI支援是不明智的做法？”而他甚至只能站在彼此愈来愈无法忽略的裂缝深渊边缘任由手铐无意间碰触跳跃出清脆的金属响声，“上帝知道我是站在你这边的，只有这一点你可以相信我。”

——向上帝发誓我会让你今天就得到最后的处罚！

如同是想要从对方眼神中获得什么肯定的答案，亚瑟沉默地看向了那张熟悉的侧脸，既然阿尔弗雷德认定旅人就是杀害自己母亲的凶手，即使眼前的年轻男人在马修的事情上已经被确信有所隐瞒，那么或许他确实唯有这一点是能够相信对方的。

长长地深吸了一口气，亚瑟掏出了手机快速地拨打着某个熟悉的号码，竭尽全力也要逮捕敌人的目标与决心成了此时此刻如同手铐一般牢固却又无法安然接受存在的唯一联系。

 

  
尽管阿尔弗雷德对眼下驾驶的车辆并不熟悉，然而这还不足以阻止他们逐渐接近前方高速逃逸的银色轿车，引擎轰鸣引来快速后退的行人瞩目的同时也夹杂着这辆黑色车子周身的微弱颤动，虽然外表属于千篇一律无法让人注意得到的类型，然而阿尔弗雷德坦率地从心底赞叹着FBI的车辆内部改装几乎达到了匹敌强悍跑车的程度。

因此在总是艰难地避开障碍物的最初适应期过后，他们很快便重新捕捉到了基尔伯特那辆银色车子的停靠在某处的尾迹，空气里弥漫着的海水气息透过车窗渗透进来的同时就连天空的颜色也在不知不觉当中变成了傍晚时分最后的一丝黯淡金黄，一艘艘浸泡在海水中随着波浪上下起伏的船只前方，一块久经蚕食的金属牌子隐约写着基尔伯特开车一头扎进去的区域名字：

【圣佩德罗码头】

仿佛是想到了什么一般突然伸手朝裤带后方摸索着什么，亚瑟一边松开安全带一边向身旁疑惑不已的同伴不耐烦地解释到：

“我知道你对好莱坞电影的热衷程度已经到达痴迷的状态，甚至连一件防身武器都没有的情况下还妄想逮捕旅人，”开什么玩笑，好几百次面对嫌疑人的经验要比电影屏幕上那些观众们感到刺激不已的镜头可靠得多了——这么想着，亚瑟熟练地摸向了往常放置与隐藏手枪的位置，“但是我还不想当那些必须丢掉武器才能面对敌人的英雄。”

然而就在这一瞬间过后亚瑟却诧异地倒吸了一口气，原本应当触碰到包裹着防滑塑料外表的握柄荡然无存，在心底默默地飞速回忆着自己明明已经在混乱当中还是本能地手枪塞回了枪袋当中，亚瑟眨了眨眼看向了侧过头来的阿尔弗雷德。

“除非基尔伯特这混蛋来硬的，否则我想这把枪其实没什么用途，”而后者稳稳当当地把车停在了距离对手车辆不算远也不算近的安全距离之外，注意力不再需要放诸于高速驾驶后阿尔弗雷德扯开一抹仿佛是恶作剧得逞般的孩子气笑意，“不过它看起来真的很适合我。”

19岁的年轻人此时用着左手食指熟练地转动着一把漆黑却轻巧的手枪，疑惑的视线里亚瑟先是为对方竟然有准备武器却还是与基尔伯特近身搏斗而吃惊不已，但是很快他便注意到眼前转动着完美圆弧的枪支确实熟悉得不得了。

“那是我的枪——！”

“嘘——！”维持着食指上还挂扣着手枪的握柄却还贴向唇边做出噤声的示意，阿尔弗雷德朝着徘徊在恼怒边缘的亚瑟努了努嘴，“虽然基尔伯特肯定已经知道我们的位置，但是接下来的移动你不会是想要暴露在敌人面前吧？”

如果能够忽略手上显而易见的“罪证”的话那还真是充满了正义道理的说法啊，几乎用尽了超越一般人所拥有的忍耐力强行压制住想要在那张表情夸张的脸上揍几拳泄愤的冲动，亚瑟假装平静的神情之下还是“砰”的一声大力地打开了车门，尽管在阿尔弗雷德的眼里这就跟踹开没什么两样的，在对方看不见的背后无声地偷笑了起来，19岁的年轻人只好在对方的拉扯下几乎手脚并用地爬出了车外。

“既然你保管着我的枪，”仿佛是咬紧牙关后才挤出这样的话语，亚瑟的神情差点就要因为紧皱的眉头变得扭曲，“那就不要轻易被他打败。”

“哇噢你这个暴力粗眉毛，”扬了扬眉低声地笑了出来，阿尔弗雷德在对方赌气般变得粗鲁的动作拉扯下几乎是连爬带滚地艰难钻出了车门，“不用担心，我还没有弱得会被那种程度的袭击所打倒。”

“谁、谁会担心你！”下一秒所得到的回应同样没有超出阿尔弗雷德的预料，“我的意思是假如你会输掉的话就太对不起我的武器了，这一笔账即使是该死的下地狱也要向你追讨回来。”

圣佩德罗码头里大小不一新旧不同的诸多船只随着傍晚起伏愈来愈明显的浪潮轻轻点点地碰触着船坞边缘的防撞气垫，节律变幻的潮水声响笼罩着无人闯入的空间里藏匿起了前行者的踪迹，阿尔弗雷德警惕地环顾着眼前陌生而携带海水腥咸气息的周遭，身旁被手铐牢牢桎梏在一起的人那恼怒的低声咒骂却熟悉得仿佛足以让内心缓缓地暖和起来一般。

他还是他，他们还是他们，即使那只是伫立在薄薄冰层之上的唯一支撑。

只需要一瞬间就让自己晃神的思绪收拢回来，CIA长年的锻炼很快就让阿尔弗雷德顺着银色轿车停靠的位置判断出旅人藏身的位置，眼前一艘船身被加固过好几条木条的船只显然成为了他们的共同目标，而几乎同时迈出脚步的亚瑟这回却没有再浪费时间去怀疑前者为何有如此专业的判断力。

他们判断着会是基尔伯特藏身之处的中型木船显然不会是他匆忙之间为了逃避追捕才躲藏进去的，尽管从加固木条的缝隙底下能够窥见被长期水浸所形成的痕迹，然而木船的夹板与吃水线以下却全都经过良好的修补工序。

甲板后方突起得如同一把长弓般的前舱里一片黯淡，从公寓驱车前往这里所花费的时间早已让天空残存的橘黄色彩都化作地平线上最后一抹亮光，月亮还没来得及升起的天幕甚至没能照亮这艘木船的全部，警惕地顺着手铐的力度扯过阿尔弗雷德闪身贴近被主人遗弃在一旁的银色轿车，亚瑟一边不动声色地偷偷观察着轿车内部的任何遗漏线索一边用眼神示意着前方毫无障碍物可供躲藏的木船。

稍早前由旅人驾驶到这里来的银色轿车里几乎没有任何曾经启动过的痕迹，只除了汽车前盖还微微有些温热以外，亚瑟藉由周遭的朦胧光线只能看到驾驶座上还唯一留着的一份过期报纸，显然那是远在这座城市郊外的沼泽区尸体被发掘出来那一天的专刊报道。

“在那里——！”低沉的嗓音骤然把他的思绪从回忆当中扯了回来，亚瑟发现身旁的阿尔弗雷德似乎发现了什么一般迅速地伏低上半身把轿车当做了掩护体，“前舱里有人！”

而下一秒即使不用他出声做出提示，亚瑟也还是很容易看到一个身影试图从甲板的另一端飞快地打开前舱舱门进入了驾驶室，尽管明明知道木船周边没有任何安全的躲避点，然而胸膛里涌动着的气息却还是驱使阿尔弗雷德直接抓过亚瑟的左手立即冲了上前。

斜刺里直奔着木船的距离实际上还不到10米的奔跑速度里夹杂着两人的手铐碰撞之下所发出的金属声响，海浪拍击着木质防撞堤的湿咸空气里突然加入了螺旋桨翻搅着海水的动荡，刚刚进入驾驶舱的人影似乎也没有料到阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的到来，黯淡光线下前者吃了一惊后反射性地就想要转动方向盘让船只驶离岸边。

——前车可鉴，他可不想在越来越远离堤岸的木船边缘再一次经历被人搂住强行转移地点的经历！

看向罪魁祸首转身伸出来想要重施故技抱起自己飞身跳上木船的手臂，亚瑟有那么一瞬间实在难以抑制住拍开阿尔弗雷德的冲动，狠狠地朝着对方翻起了厌恶与轻蔑的白眼，绿眼睛男人一面安慰自己“假如拍开了他说不定连被手铐铐在一起的自己也会摔倒”一面灵巧地用空着的右手抓住木船边缘的栏杆率先踏上了甲板。

只需要眼神的简单交会就霎时明白眼前的粗眉毛先生毫不掩饰的恼怒气息究竟是为了什么，阿尔弗雷德只是悄悄地扬起了嘴角，被顺势拉扯着几乎要双手趴在栏杆上才得以稳定住，前舱空间里原本黯淡不明的光线在船身晃荡之间竟然越来越清晰，那是驶离码头堤岸后脚下木船逐渐进入周遭大楼通明灯火映照范围的缘故。

一束为霓虹夜景而准备的激光灯旋转着角度扫进了没有光源的前舱，橘黄与苍白混杂一体的光线里基尔伯特玩味地吹起了一段小小的旋律，还来不及判断这是出于感叹对方行动力亦或是讽刺他们倒霉的旋律，阿尔弗雷德能够听见背后传来手枪上膛的冰冷声响。

 

  
【第十七章】Victory or Defeat

 

假如亚瑟在看见身后之人的时间能够倒退到白天时分，或者哪怕是倒退到过去的好几年来每一日的见面的话，他想他绝对能够顺利喊出这个人的名字，然而颠簸着在海面行驶的船身却提醒着亚瑟此时此刻正站在逮捕连续杀人犯的现场。

无论怎么想他都只能找到一个他会出现在这里的原因。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，”平视的视线里甚至没有给予自己面前的漆黑洞口任何一眼，亚瑟只能咽了咽喉沉下了嗓音，“你为什么会在这里？”

就算是稍早之前在车上呼叫过支援，就算是王耀所带领的外勤人员通报了他们的所在，这些都不能解释为什么这个有着一头卷曲金发的熟悉男人能够如此快速地赶到这里，FBI内部长年累月的思维训练引导着答案呼之欲出——弗朗西斯早就已经埋伏在这条船上——深深地吸了一口气，亚瑟尝到了呼吸间窒息般的愤怒。

“真没想到会在这里遇见你，亲爱的小亚瑟，”弗朗西斯不着痕迹地低头扫了一眼对方与阿尔弗雷德被牢牢拷在一起的手腕，这让亚瑟忍不住猜测着这副手铐说不定就是弗朗西斯自己给旅人的，而弗朗西斯却仿佛只是在办公室里与亚瑟见面一般好笑地看着对方忽变愤怒的表情，“不过看起来你似乎是遇上了大麻烦。”

“原来如此，不久前王耀还说你已经向伊万提出了休假申请，即使你不回答我的问题也不会妨碍我们猜测出你已经做好了退出这场游戏的准备，”虽然手腕上明晃晃的金属手铐还是微微带着滑稽的错愕感，不过这并没有减损亚瑟嘴角慢慢挂上弧度而近乎残酷冷静的威压，“更何况我想阿尔弗雷德在这更早之前就已经有确凿的证据认定你是旅人的同伴。”

弗朗西斯只是露出夸张的思索表情沉默不言。

事实上在发现弗朗西斯就在这里的时候亚瑟能够感觉到几乎背脊相贴的另一个男人似乎并没有太过吃惊，这么想着，亚瑟顿时从心底深处爆发出对阿尔弗雷德最为恶狠的诅咒，显然这个如今还不能完全解开谜团的男人已经比自己早一步知晓FBI内鬼就是弗朗西斯，但是亚瑟却知道眼前发生的一切很可能就是阿尔弗雷德为了引出敌人而做的安排，愿上帝诅咒这个总是一脸无辜地扰乱一切的该死家伙！

“玛利亚·琼斯身亡的事故现场负责人并没有签名，一开始我们以为那只是因为FBI认为玛利亚死于普通的意外而没有严肃对待手机丢失的问题，不过现在一切都有了新的解释，”尽管脸上的神情不停地由于内心挣扎与愤慨而变得非常精彩，然而亚瑟还是全然不顾威胁着自己的枪口而朝着身后的同伴侧过头去继续说到，“那就是你，当时你曾经接替全身心投入到追捕旅人工作之中的伊万来处理专案小组那位同伴的意外事故。”

“你甚至可以说玛利亚的手机就是被我拿走的，”脚下甲板的晃动已经愈来愈微弱，弗朗西斯知道此时他们正顺着基尔伯特刚刚设定下的路线缓缓驶向避人眼目的海湾，“但我可不是这位被你们拿到确凿证据的可怜人。”

就如同是回应着弗朗西斯所说的话一般而打开前舱门的基尔伯特下一秒就迎上了阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫举起来瞄准的枪口，但后者明显也不期待着旅人会显露出惊讶或是投降的意向。

“马修·威廉姆斯，他们是处于同一个环上的。”

听到阿尔弗雷德突兀说出来的名字的一瞬间，弗朗西斯出乎所有人意料地吸了一口气，而基尔伯特却轻轻地哼了一声，这让完全不知道对方意图与计划的亚瑟再一次全身爆发出想要掐住阿尔弗雷德狠狠揍上一顿问个明白的冲动。

“我说过母亲的死亡和马修的失踪是有关联的，”任何一个人都不可能忽视同伴朝着自己散发出的杀意，即使是时常装作不明白周遭气氛的阿尔弗雷德也不能无视这一点，更何况那人还是自己朝夕相处的恋人，叹了一口气后蓝眼睛的年轻男人尽可能用平静的解释语气继续说到，“弗朗西斯曾经每天下班以后都会光顾马修经营的破旧小酒吧，直到去年5月份为止他为那里挑选过用来播放的音乐数量起码已经够他一年的份了。”

——而去年5月恰恰就是马修失踪的时间。

“听上去这就像是好莱坞电影一样的剧情，”这一回代替眼神犹疑的弗朗西斯回应着对方的却是仍旧一副看起来发生什么都无所谓的基尔伯特，“请问我们需要支付你的编剧费用吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

不过出乎他预料的是无论用怎样戏谑的语调叫出对方的名字，阿尔弗雷德都只是极力地绷紧下巴开口说到：

“FBI总部附近的咖啡店，”原本应当平淡无奇的话语此时却因着男人压抑的声线而不自然得近乎突兀，阿尔弗雷德一边紧密地留意着旅人的每一个动作一边继续着与弗朗西斯的对话，“在和你所谓的相遇以前马修就怀疑过你，弗朗西斯，而且你甚至与这个杀人凶手约在FBI总部附近的那家咖啡店约见过好几次，难道你打算辩解说那就和你出现在这条船上一样都只是巧合？”

注意到身后的男人在逼迫嫌疑犯坦白的过程里还是从容地对马修这名“失踪人员”状况的话题避重就轻，亚瑟抿了抿嘴唇，他是不是应该称赞阿尔弗雷德实在是具备了连FBI都自叹不如的自我把控能力？

这一切都只是巧合吗？不，弗朗西斯看着眼前的两人却又没有在看任何人，脑海里早已想强迫忘却的声音一天都没有消失过，对方的声音总是夹杂着老旧小酒馆自己特意挑选的缓慢旋律而萦绕在周遭，知道马修·威廉姆斯失踪的人并不仅仅只是阿尔弗雷德一个人，然而他甚至会对后者产生不切实际的羡慕与恨意。

“如果我说这一切都不是巧合的话，阿尔弗雷德，”他羡慕着阿尔弗雷德能够光明正大地找寻失踪的马修，他憎恨着想要说出认识这个人都话语都做不到的自己，“告诉我现在他在哪里。”

“不！你以为你能够相信这个该死的家伙？”

这一回赶在所有人开口以前匆忙开口的人却是基尔伯特，但是所有的一切都从他几乎整个上半身都朝着对方扑过去试图抢夺阿尔弗雷德手上的手枪开始发生急速转变，似乎完全没有预料到旅人的攻击速度加快了许多，阿尔弗雷德只能勉强的侧过身去避开了第一次攻击。

手腕处传来冰冷金属突然拉紧的桎梏与疼痛感，年轻的男人只好用宽大的手掌紧紧包裹着亚瑟的拳头顺势抬高了起来，只需要半秒钟的计算让他们的角度恰好从下往上击中了弗朗西斯举枪的右手。

一阵低沉的轻弱惊呼不知是从何人口中发出，只见弗朗西斯那把手枪在远处堤岸投射而来的炫目霓虹灯光中划出夸张的巨大弧度，最后竟翻转着扑通一声掉进了黝黑动荡的海水当中。

仿佛是周遭的所有人对他而言都再无所谓，基尔伯特全然不顾另一支被撞飞出去的手枪而只是紧盯着阿尔弗雷德不放，而后者只好抬起差点失去平衡的右脚勉勉强强挡住了旅人顺势而来的一脚，背脊撞上的温度与手铐的存在都不得不提醒着他此刻就连侧身闪避都无法自如进行，然而被紧紧握在手中的冰冷拳头却让阿尔弗雷德决心无论如何都不会避开袭击而让亚瑟暴露在眼前这个疯狂的敌人面前。

在一击攻出以前总是用各种样式虚晃方向以迷惑对手，灵巧的上半身几乎能够做到不受脚步牵制迅速接近目标，即使在力量方面阿尔弗雷德不认为会输给基尔伯特，然而男人显然很清楚这一点而屡屡躲开。

狡猾的家伙。

“亚瑟！接住——！”

在阻挡攻击的缝隙里好不容易终于喊出了对方的名字，阿尔弗雷德一边低头躲过基尔伯特猛力挥出的拳头一边朝身后的同伴扔出此时唯一的手枪，勉强挡下的拳头与公寓时期的相比似乎是在炫耀着旅人未尽全力的搏斗技巧，就连腕骨都隐隐作痛，阿尔弗雷德忍不住啧了啧舌。

与此同时沿着微微上扬角度直扑亚瑟而去的手枪却还是因为匆忙之间失去了准头，脱手的瞬间就知道弧线太过偏低的认知让反应敏捷的FBI先生急忙抬脚，由于事出突然即使是再好的角度控制都无法准确把握，脚背处只是堪堪擦着手枪握柄再次向斜上方飞来。

然而近乎横飞的角度奈何实在太过低，另一只脚却本能地也踢了过去，弗朗西斯也来不及弯下腰去接而是转为像传递足球一般连续轻轻地垫了几下，木船前舱门前的空间本来就非常狭窄，容纳下四个大男人后就连大步移动都十分困难，也不知道是不是肾上腺素的缘故，弗朗西斯与亚瑟这几下如同耍杂技一样的抢夺仿佛足够让时间放慢了好几百倍。

手枪再度落下的时候恰好就在彼此中间的位置，这一回两人的心脏都快要跳到喉咙处了，视线死死地锁定着目标后弗朗西斯也不敢怠慢伸出手想要接住手枪，一切都只需要一秒钟的空档。

手指触碰到手枪的瞬间就连触觉都还没来得及反应过来，弗朗西斯猛然发现对方并没有进一步的争夺，只见年轻的FBI先生那双祖母绿的眼眸甚至没有看向手枪落下的位置，曲起左脚紧绷肌肉后亚瑟深吸了一口气瞄准对方最没有防备的肝脏位置一脚横踢了过去。

没有受到束缚的右手紧跟着屈指向前，坚硬而突起的手指关节夹杂着一阵速度引来的冲击力袭中了弗朗西斯的太阳穴，一气呵成的动作还没有完全结束，他瞥眼看向身侧同时也在进行的近身搏斗，看着显然因为顾虑到自己而没有打算使用右手的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟想也没想心底的怒气究竟从何而来，就这样顺着势头扯过被铐住的手臂结结实实地挡住了基尔伯特就准破绽偷袭的一击。

“噢谢啦！”

——切，看着阿尔弗雷德那张脸颊与鼻梁被揍了几拳而导致眼镜飞脱的脸庞，亚瑟不由得翻起了白眼这么想着，不好意思琼斯先生，刚刚正面挨了一下的可是你自己的手臂，皮糙肉厚外加力量惊人的家伙理所当然的就应该充当挨揍的靶子，而他可不负责担任心疼的角色。

脚下依旧颠簸不已的晃动让手枪从弗朗西斯完全用不上力气的掌心滑落下来，而他本人在承受了亚瑟两次足以用来当FBI教材的攻击后只能晕晕乎乎地依靠着前舱驾驶室的墙壁跌坐下去，推测着弗朗西斯很可能已经半昏迷了过去，亚瑟弯下了腰准备拿起顺着夹板颠簸而慢慢滑到自己脚边的手枪，想着幸好手枪本身的保险栓没有打开而避免了在争夺当中走火，一阵后怕的感觉让他长长地呼了一口气。

就算是再迟钝的人都能够发现深藏秘密的阿尔弗雷德其实不仅仅是一名格斗好手，而且还是标准的肉搏喜好者，亚瑟明白他脸上挨的那几拳不单是由于基尔伯特灵巧而狡猾的攻势，更多的可能是因为这个笨蛋做不到侧身躲避而把位于身后的自己暴露出来，光是对付弗朗西斯已经够呛了，亚瑟还没有礼貌绅士到对着一名连续杀人狂魔都能够舍弃武器而进行人类之间最为公平的空手搏斗。

趁着基尔伯特退开去几步距离进行又一次调整，阿尔弗雷德用力地平复着呼吸，垂落在身侧的右手能够得知亚瑟俯身试图捡起手枪的动作，短暂而激烈的几次交手下来就如同是一场毫无充分准备就直接跳到决胜阶段的拳击比赛，尽管正面不得不挨上了几拳，然而汗水淌落下来黏住发尾的感觉正逐渐被酣畅取胜的激昂战意冲淡。

一阵海水翻涌夹杂着浪头狠狠地拍向了四人所在的木船，所有人赖以站立的甲板登时被起伏不定的海浪高高掀起，这一下水平线上朝左倾斜的角度就算是早有准备的人恐怕都难以把握平衡，忽然而至的变故里不知道是谁诧异地喊叫了一声，接着他们便无一例外地全都狠狠地撞上驾驶舱门与隔间玻璃倒在了甲板上。

然而如果硬是在他们四人当中选举一名出来作为最倒霉奖获得者的话亚瑟觉得自己绝对就是会当选无疑，俯身想要捡起手枪以及左手手腕被铐住的状态已经挑战着他的平衡感极限，但恰恰就是这一刹那起伏增大的甲板直接就将他朝着前舱驾驶室抛了进去。

以双脚完全离地的状态跌进室内的时候还撞上了舵盘所在的操作平台边角，背脊处传来的疼痛让亚瑟不由得屏住了呼吸，掌心下快要到手的枪身眼睁睁地就这样顺着甲板倾斜角度滑出了手指能够够到的范围，被手铐牢牢地铐在一起的阿尔弗雷德显然也得不到什么好运气，最开初的颠簸就让他几乎是向着与自己相对扑来的基尔伯特撞在一起，然而手铐交连处却像是转动固定轴一般让他整个人划着180度的圆弧跌进了更里处。

如果情况允许的话，年轻的CIA先生差点忍不住想要自我嘲讽起他与亚瑟这看起来就像是时针与分针指向上下两端的姿势，脸朝下的状况里就连引擎的规律轰鸣都显得刺耳而让人焦躁。

弗朗西斯经过亚瑟刚刚那一阵攻击以后已经败下阵来，昏沉的意识里让他瘫软着半条腿挂在驾驶室的门槛之外，与之相比基尔伯特却仿佛只是小小的摔了一跤，男人的嘴角还兀自带着让阿尔弗雷德无法按捺诅咒的笑意弧度，偏瘦的四肢与凹凸分明的关节都在让眼前的男人重新站了起来。

漆黑的枪口就躺在距离亚瑟脚边不远处的甲板上随着一阵又一阵的颠簸起伏而轻轻晃动，防滑垫与金属刮擦着甲板的特殊声响几乎弱不可闻。

上帝不会给他再多一次攻击的时间了。

“嘿亲爱的亚瑟，”开口说话的瞬间才注意到自己已经开始喘气，这足以说明在右手被桎梏的情况下能够挡下基尔伯特的攻击显然已经快要超出阿尔弗雷德的全部极限，用着常年训练而锻炼起来近乎搏斗本能的反应力快速地示意着对方瞄向位于他们头顶正上方的舵盘，阿尔弗雷德忍住耳下已经肿了起来的隐隐疼痛这么说着，“还有力气抬起你的胳膊抓住舵盘？”

他想他能够信任亚瑟与自己的默契，一如亚瑟能够信任他们过去曾经彼此渡过的时光并没有消逝。

又一阵海浪涌起的间隙里亚瑟忍受住左手手腕被拉扯的力度猛然撑起了上半身握住头顶上方不远处的舵盘，布满防滑胶面而显得沉重异常的舵盘杆在FBI先生几乎用尽全力的单手拉扯当中缓缓地转向了左舵，与此同时愈来愈倾斜的船舷也更多地暴露在海潮的冲刷之下。

“来吧，小宝贝，”海水不住冲上甲板拍打木板的声响渐渐被一种沉重的回响取代，身旁的亚瑟用着极度费劲的姿势咬紧牙关转动舵盘的沉重呼吸就在耳畔，阿尔弗雷德死死地盯着不远处的手枪喃喃地低声呼唤起来，“快点，快点到这里来。”

最先只是手枪位置的轻微改变，然而甲板的倾斜在木船逐渐转向左舵与海水翻涌的双重作用下变得更为明显，一阵熟悉而微弱的金属滑动声音终于响了起来，漆黑的枪支顺着甲板角度在亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德盼望的注视当中喀拉喀拉地滑行了过来，一边紧张而警惕地瞥眼看着基尔伯特，蓝眼睛的CIA先生一把抓住还在打着转的手枪快速地打开保险栓朝抚摸着后脑勺摇摇晃晃站了起来的旅人瞄准了方向。

“砰——”的枪响扬起的火药味夹杂着海湾的咸腥气息惊醒了弗朗西斯昏昏沉沉的意识，也同时惊醒了尚未做好攻击准备的基尔伯特，被海水打湿的单薄衬衫忽然被一股温暖的液体慢慢浸润，痛觉苏醒以前最先意识到发生什么事情的却是视觉与触觉，眨了眨眼，基尔伯特抿起了苍白的嘴唇低头看向腹部泊泊流血的位置。

一切竟然全都变得如此的虚幻，晃动的甲板甚至让他稍稍出神，鲜红得不可思议的血液就如同过去无数个日月一般沾染在自己的双手之上，它们并非来自于利刃割裂的肉体，也并非来自于失去生命而冰冷的尸体，不知不觉间本能用手捂住伤口后滚烫的血液仿佛应和着心跳的节律溢出伤口，霎时间变染红了全部的视觉。

海风席卷而来的寒意裹住了他的身躯，基尔伯特的诧异只不过维持了半分钟，抬起的视线里只有昏暗当中所有人屏息等待的眼神，毫无光源的狭小空间仿佛充斥着一股腥甜的气息，喉咙深处冒起的甜甜血腥混着轻弱的笑意让他扯动起嘴角的一丝弧度。

他想旅人最后的归宿一定不会是在任何人的手中，松开捂住伤口的掌心，基尔伯特张开双臂如同被海风牵动着仰面跌向后方，就这样直直地沉入船舷外漆黑翻涌的海水之中。

事情发生得实在太过快速，以致于阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟甚至没有完全反应过来，从开枪击中基尔伯特到后者自己翻身跌向船外之间只不过是短暂得来不及反应的一刹那，双双扶持拉扯着冲向船舷想要俯身看看对方落海的位置，然而岸边旋转着的霓虹灯光束也无法照亮翻腾汹涌的漆黑海面，仿佛旅人在跌入水中的一瞬间便沉入海底再也不会出现一般。

随着入夜愈深而变得肆虐的海风搅乱着他们的头发也阻挡了两人的视线，有那么一段时间里耳畔就只余下海浪翻涌与沉重呼吸的回响，尽管意识到基尔伯特掉海的位置已经远离了木船与视线之外，然而无论是阿尔弗雷德亦或是亚瑟都再没有力气做出任何反应，似乎刚刚发生的所有一切都不过是一场噩梦，只有清醒过来后全身不知道是被海水打湿亦或是汗水浸泡的疲倦感侵袭而来。

“基尔伯特他......”最先打破沉默的却是无力瘫软在前舱门附近的弗朗西斯，这位同样是FBI的男人闪烁的眼神里似乎并不为基尔伯特最后的行为感到意外，“他死了吗？”

“只有等待总部和NYPD派人来打捞这片海域才知道，”瞥眼看着此时已经毫无威胁与抵抗力的前任同事，亚瑟由于被身边完全没有动弹意思的阿尔弗雷德桎梏着手腕而无法移动，不过他还是皱着眉头恶狠狠地踢了弗朗西斯一脚，“虽然没有了旅人的证词，不过看起来你是逃不掉的了。”

结果他不出意料地听到对方懒洋洋地抗议声，无视着弗朗西斯趴在甲板上一动不动的样子，亚瑟转而扭头瞪了瞪依旧出神盯着海面的蓝眼睛同伴：

“而且你也一样，阿尔弗雷德，我不会再让你逃跑的。”

“警官大人，我可从来没有试图逃跑。”

“闭嘴，你很清楚我的意思，”看着对方故意装出来的无辜表情，心底泛起的焦躁又再次涌上了思绪当中，眼前的男人身上有着太多太多他无法解开的谜团，亚瑟不清楚从开始到结束究竟有多少事情的发生已经被阿尔弗雷德算计得出，亦或是一切都不过是偶然与必然的巧合汇聚，现在回忆起来阿尔弗雷德在很多疑惑与谜团面前都选择了回避的态度，这么想着，粗眉毛的FBI先生抬起了被紧紧铐住的手腕摇晃了起来，“至少你需要跟我回去FBI总部一趟了，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生，首先你就需要为马修·威廉姆斯的事情向我做出解释。”

短暂的沉默过后一直没有反应的弗朗西斯轻轻动了动肩膀，而被质问的当事人却在一瞬间睁大了双眼，这让亚瑟稍稍有些心理安慰地知道至少在这件事情上阿尔弗雷德并没有赢得胜利，他在此以前完全没有想过亚瑟已经解开了答案。

“原来如此，就因为马修的事情所以你才知道我一直在瞒着你，”如同是吐尽胸膛里的全部气息一般长长地呼了一口气，阿尔弗雷德咧出了与亚瑟相识以来就从未有过变化的爽朗笑容张开双臂躺在了甲板上，“我输了，亚瑟·柯克兰，我真高兴我是输在了你的手上。”

男人的低语就这样顺着咸腥而潮湿的海风卷入了没有尽头的夜空里，只余下愈来愈接近的海岸边上一盏为绚烂夜景而架设的激光射灯转动着角度一圈又一圈地落在了亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德被牢牢铐在一起的手腕上。


	18. 【第十七章】Victory or Defeat

【第十七章】Victory or Defeat

 

假如亚瑟在看见身后之人的时间能够倒退到白天时分，或者哪怕是倒退到过去的好几年来每一日的见面的话，他想他绝对能够顺利喊出这个人的名字，然而颠簸着在海面行驶的船身却提醒着亚瑟此时此刻正站在逮捕连续杀人犯的现场。

无论怎么想他都只能找到一个他会出现在这里的原因。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，”平视的视线里甚至没有给予自己面前的漆黑洞口任何一眼，亚瑟只能咽了咽喉沉下了嗓音，“你为什么会在这里？”

就算是稍早之前在车上呼叫过支援，就算是王耀所带领的外勤人员通报了他们的所在，这些都不能解释为什么这个有着一头卷曲金发的熟悉男人能够如此快速地赶到这里，FBI内部长年累月的思维训练引导着答案呼之欲出——弗朗西斯早就已经埋伏在这条船上——深深地吸了一口气，亚瑟尝到了呼吸间窒息般的愤怒。

“真没想到会在这里遇见你，亲爱的小亚瑟，”弗朗西斯不着痕迹地低头扫了一眼对方与阿尔弗雷德被牢牢拷在一起的手腕，这让亚瑟忍不住猜测着这副手铐说不定就是弗朗西斯自己给旅人的，而弗朗西斯却仿佛只是在办公室里与亚瑟见面一般好笑地看着对方忽变愤怒的表情，“不过看起来你似乎是遇上了大麻烦。”

“原来如此，不久前王耀还说你已经向伊万提出了休假申请，即使你不回答我的问题也不会妨碍我们猜测出你已经做好了退出这场游戏的准备，”虽然手腕上明晃晃的金属手铐还是微微带着滑稽的错愕感，不过这并没有减损亚瑟嘴角慢慢挂上弧度而近乎残酷冷静的威压，“更何况我想阿尔弗雷德在这更早之前就已经有确凿的证据认定你是旅人的同伴。”

弗朗西斯只是露出夸张的思索表情沉默不言。

事实上在发现弗朗西斯就在这里的时候亚瑟能够感觉到几乎背脊相贴的另一个男人似乎并没有太过吃惊，这么想着，亚瑟顿时从心底深处爆发出对阿尔弗雷德最为恶狠的诅咒，显然这个如今还不能完全解开谜团的男人已经比自己早一步知晓FBI内鬼就是弗朗西斯，但是亚瑟却知道眼前发生的一切很可能就是阿尔弗雷德为了引出敌人而做的安排，愿上帝诅咒这个总是一脸无辜地扰乱一切的该死家伙！

“玛利亚·琼斯身亡的事故现场负责人并没有签名，一开始我们以为那只是因为FBI认为玛利亚死于普通的意外而没有严肃对待手机丢失的问题，不过现在一切都有了新的解释，”尽管脸上的神情不停地由于内心挣扎与愤慨而变得非常精彩，然而亚瑟还是全然不顾威胁着自己的枪口而朝着身后的同伴侧过头去继续说到，“那就是你，当时你曾经接替全身心投入到追捕旅人工作之中的伊万来处理专案小组那位同伴的意外事故。”

“你甚至可以说玛利亚的手机就是被我拿走的，”脚下甲板的晃动已经愈来愈微弱，弗朗西斯知道此时他们正顺着基尔伯特刚刚设定下的路线缓缓驶向避人眼目的海湾，“但我可不是这位被你们拿到确凿证据的可怜人。”

就如同是回应着弗朗西斯所说的话一般而打开前舱门的基尔伯特下一秒就迎上了阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫举起来瞄准的枪口，但后者明显也不期待着旅人会显露出惊讶或是投降的意向。

“马修·威廉姆斯，他们是处于同一个环上的。”

听到阿尔弗雷德突兀说出来的名字的一瞬间，弗朗西斯出乎所有人意料地吸了一口气，而基尔伯特却轻轻地哼了一声，这让完全不知道对方意图与计划的亚瑟再一次全身爆发出想要掐住阿尔弗雷德狠狠揍上一顿问个明白的冲动。

“我说过母亲的死亡和马修的失踪是有关联的，”任何一个人都不可能忽视同伴朝着自己散发出的杀意，即使是时常装作不明白周遭气氛的阿尔弗雷德也不能无视这一点，更何况那人还是自己朝夕相处的恋人，叹了一口气后蓝眼睛的年轻男人尽可能用平静的解释语气继续说到，“弗朗西斯曾经每天下班以后都会光顾马修经营的破旧小酒吧，直到去年5月份为止他为那里挑选过用来播放的音乐数量起码已经够他一年的份了。”

——而去年5月恰恰就是马修失踪的时间。

“听上去这就像是好莱坞电影一样的剧情，”这一回代替眼神犹疑的弗朗西斯回应着对方的却是仍旧一副看起来发生什么都无所谓的基尔伯特，“请问我们需要支付你的编剧费用吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

不过出乎他预料的是无论用怎样戏谑的语调叫出对方的名字，阿尔弗雷德都只是极力地绷紧下巴开口说到：

“FBI总部附近的咖啡店，”原本应当平淡无奇的话语此时却因着男人压抑的声线而不自然得近乎突兀，阿尔弗雷德一边紧密地留意着旅人的每一个动作一边继续着与弗朗西斯的对话，“在和你所谓的相遇以前马修就怀疑过你，弗朗西斯，而且你甚至与这个杀人凶手约在FBI总部附近的那家咖啡店约见过好几次，难道你打算辩解说那就和你出现在这条船上一样都只是巧合？”

注意到身后的男人在逼迫嫌疑犯坦白的过程里还是从容地对马修这名“失踪人员”状况的话题避重就轻，亚瑟抿了抿嘴唇，他是不是应该称赞阿尔弗雷德实在是具备了连FBI都自叹不如的自我把控能力？

这一切都只是巧合吗？不，弗朗西斯看着眼前的两人却又没有在看任何人，脑海里早已想强迫忘却的声音一天都没有消失过，对方的声音总是夹杂着老旧小酒馆自己特意挑选的缓慢旋律而萦绕在周遭，知道马修·威廉姆斯失踪的人并不仅仅只是阿尔弗雷德一个人，然而他甚至会对后者产生不切实际的羡慕与恨意。

“如果我说这一切都不是巧合的话，阿尔弗雷德，”他羡慕着阿尔弗雷德能够光明正大地找寻失踪的马修，他憎恨着想要说出认识这个人都话语都做不到的自己，“告诉我现在他在哪里。”

“不！你以为你能够相信这个该死的家伙？”

这一回赶在所有人开口以前匆忙开口的人却是基尔伯特，但是所有的一切都从他几乎整个上半身都朝着对方扑过去试图抢夺阿尔弗雷德手上的手枪开始发生急速转变，似乎完全没有预料到旅人的攻击速度加快了许多，阿尔弗雷德只能勉强的侧过身去避开了第一次攻击。

手腕处传来冰冷金属突然拉紧的桎梏与疼痛感，年轻的男人只好用宽大的手掌紧紧包裹着亚瑟的拳头顺势抬高了起来，只需要半秒钟的计算让他们的角度恰好从下往上击中了弗朗西斯举枪的右手。

一阵低沉的轻弱惊呼不知是从何人口中发出，只见弗朗西斯那把手枪在远处堤岸投射而来的炫目霓虹灯光中划出夸张的巨大弧度，最后竟翻转着扑通一声掉进了黝黑动荡的海水当中。

仿佛是周遭的所有人对他而言都再无所谓，基尔伯特全然不顾另一支被撞飞出去的手枪而只是紧盯着阿尔弗雷德不放，而后者只好抬起差点失去平衡的右脚勉勉强强挡住了旅人顺势而来的一脚，背脊撞上的温度与手铐的存在都不得不提醒着他此刻就连侧身闪避都无法自如进行，然而被紧紧握在手中的冰冷拳头却让阿尔弗雷德决心无论如何都不会避开袭击而让亚瑟暴露在眼前这个疯狂的敌人面前。

在一击攻出以前总是用各种样式虚晃方向以迷惑对手，灵巧的上半身几乎能够做到不受脚步牵制迅速接近目标，即使在力量方面阿尔弗雷德不认为会输给基尔伯特，然而男人显然很清楚这一点而屡屡躲开。

狡猾的家伙。

“亚瑟！接住——！”

在阻挡攻击的缝隙里好不容易终于喊出了对方的名字，阿尔弗雷德一边低头躲过基尔伯特猛力挥出的拳头一边朝身后的同伴扔出此时唯一的手枪，勉强挡下的拳头与公寓时期的相比似乎是在炫耀着旅人未尽全力的搏斗技巧，就连腕骨都隐隐作痛，阿尔弗雷德忍不住啧了啧舌。

与此同时沿着微微上扬角度直扑亚瑟而去的手枪却还是因为匆忙之间失去了准头，脱手的瞬间就知道弧线太过偏低的认知让反应敏捷的FBI先生急忙抬脚，由于事出突然即使是再好的角度控制都无法准确把握，脚背处只是堪堪擦着手枪握柄再次向斜上方飞来。

然而近乎横飞的角度奈何实在太过低，另一只脚却本能地也踢了过去，弗朗西斯也来不及弯下腰去接而是转为像传递足球一般连续轻轻地垫了几下，木船前舱门前的空间本来就非常狭窄，容纳下四个大男人后就连大步移动都十分困难，也不知道是不是肾上腺素的缘故，弗朗西斯与亚瑟这几下如同耍杂技一样的抢夺仿佛足够让时间放慢了好几百倍。

手枪再度落下的时候恰好就在彼此中间的位置，这一回两人的心脏都快要跳到喉咙处了，视线死死地锁定着目标后弗朗西斯也不敢怠慢伸出手想要接住手枪，一切都只需要一秒钟的空档。

手指触碰到手枪的瞬间就连触觉都还没来得及反应过来，弗朗西斯猛然发现对方并没有进一步的争夺，只见年轻的FBI先生那双祖母绿的眼眸甚至没有看向手枪落下的位置，曲起左脚紧绷肌肉后亚瑟深吸了一口气瞄准对方最没有防备的肝脏位置一脚横踢了过去。

没有受到束缚的右手紧跟着屈指向前，坚硬而突起的手指关节夹杂着一阵速度引来的冲击力袭中了弗朗西斯的太阳穴，一气呵成的动作还没有完全结束，他瞥眼看向身侧同时也在进行的近身搏斗，看着显然因为顾虑到自己而没有打算使用右手的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟想也没想心底的怒气究竟从何而来，就这样顺着势头扯过被铐住的手臂结结实实地挡住了基尔伯特就准破绽偷袭的一击。

“噢谢啦！”

——切，看着阿尔弗雷德那张脸颊与鼻梁被揍了几拳而导致眼镜飞脱的脸庞，亚瑟不由得翻起了白眼这么想着，不好意思琼斯先生，刚刚正面挨了一下的可是你自己的手臂，皮糙肉厚外加力量惊人的家伙理所当然的就应该充当挨揍的靶子，而他可不负责担任心疼的角色。

脚下依旧颠簸不已的晃动让手枪从弗朗西斯完全用不上力气的掌心滑落下来，而他本人在承受了亚瑟两次足以用来当FBI教材的攻击后只能晕晕乎乎地依靠着前舱驾驶室的墙壁跌坐下去，推测着弗朗西斯很可能已经半昏迷了过去，亚瑟弯下了腰准备拿起顺着夹板颠簸而慢慢滑到自己脚边的手枪，想着幸好手枪本身的保险栓没有打开而避免了在争夺当中走火，一阵后怕的感觉让他长长地呼了一口气。

就算是再迟钝的人都能够发现深藏秘密的阿尔弗雷德其实不仅仅是一名格斗好手，而且还是标准的肉搏喜好者，亚瑟明白他脸上挨的那几拳不单是由于基尔伯特灵巧而狡猾的攻势，更多的可能是因为这个笨蛋做不到侧身躲避而把位于身后的自己暴露出来，光是对付弗朗西斯已经够呛了，亚瑟还没有礼貌绅士到对着一名连续杀人狂魔都能够舍弃武器而进行人类之间最为公平的空手搏斗。

趁着基尔伯特退开去几步距离进行又一次调整，阿尔弗雷德用力地平复着呼吸，垂落在身侧的右手能够得知亚瑟俯身试图捡起手枪的动作，短暂而激烈的几次交手下来就如同是一场毫无充分准备就直接跳到决胜阶段的拳击比赛，尽管正面不得不挨上了几拳，然而汗水淌落下来黏住发尾的感觉正逐渐被酣畅取胜的激昂战意冲淡。

一阵海水翻涌夹杂着浪头狠狠地拍向了四人所在的木船，所有人赖以站立的甲板登时被起伏不定的海浪高高掀起，这一下水平线上朝左倾斜的角度就算是早有准备的人恐怕都难以把握平衡，忽然而至的变故里不知道是谁诧异地喊叫了一声，接着他们便无一例外地全都狠狠地撞上驾驶舱门与隔间玻璃倒在了甲板上。

然而如果硬是在他们四人当中选举一名出来作为最倒霉奖获得者的话亚瑟觉得自己绝对就是会当选无疑，俯身想要捡起手枪以及左手手腕被铐住的状态已经挑战着他的平衡感极限，但恰恰就是这一刹那起伏增大的甲板直接就将他朝着前舱驾驶室抛了进去。

以双脚完全离地的状态跌进室内的时候还撞上了舵盘所在的操作平台边角，背脊处传来的疼痛让亚瑟不由得屏住了呼吸，掌心下快要到手的枪身眼睁睁地就这样顺着甲板倾斜角度滑出了手指能够够到的范围，被手铐牢牢地铐在一起的阿尔弗雷德显然也得不到什么好运气，最开初的颠簸就让他几乎是向着与自己相对扑来的基尔伯特撞在一起，然而手铐交连处却像是转动固定轴一般让他整个人划着180度的圆弧跌进了更里处。

如果情况允许的话，年轻的CIA先生差点忍不住想要自我嘲讽起他与亚瑟这看起来就像是时针与分针指向上下两端的姿势，脸朝下的状况里就连引擎的规律轰鸣都显得刺耳而让人焦躁。

弗朗西斯经过亚瑟刚刚那一阵攻击以后已经败下阵来，昏沉的意识里让他瘫软着半条腿挂在驾驶室的门槛之外，与之相比基尔伯特却仿佛只是小小的摔了一跤，男人的嘴角还兀自带着让阿尔弗雷德无法按捺诅咒的笑意弧度，偏瘦的四肢与凹凸分明的关节都在让眼前的男人重新站了起来。

漆黑的枪口就躺在距离亚瑟脚边不远处的甲板上随着一阵又一阵的颠簸起伏而轻轻晃动，防滑垫与金属刮擦着甲板的特殊声响几乎弱不可闻。

上帝不会给他再多一次攻击的时间了。

“嘿亲爱的亚瑟，”开口说话的瞬间才注意到自己已经开始喘气，这足以说明在右手被桎梏的情况下能够挡下基尔伯特的攻击显然已经快要超出阿尔弗雷德的全部极限，用着常年训练而锻炼起来近乎搏斗本能的反应力快速地示意着对方瞄向位于他们头顶正上方的舵盘，阿尔弗雷德忍住耳下已经肿了起来的隐隐疼痛这么说着，“还有力气抬起你的胳膊抓住舵盘？”

他想他能够信任亚瑟与自己的默契，一如亚瑟能够信任他们过去曾经彼此渡过的时光并没有消逝。

又一阵海浪涌起的间隙里亚瑟忍受住左手手腕被拉扯的力度猛然撑起了上半身握住头顶上方不远处的舵盘，布满防滑胶面而显得沉重异常的舵盘杆在FBI先生几乎用尽全力的单手拉扯当中缓缓地转向了左舵，与此同时愈来愈倾斜的船舷也更多地暴露在海潮的冲刷之下。

“来吧，小宝贝，”海水不住冲上甲板拍打木板的声响渐渐被一种沉重的回响取代，身旁的亚瑟用着极度费劲的姿势咬紧牙关转动舵盘的沉重呼吸就在耳畔，阿尔弗雷德死死地盯着不远处的手枪喃喃地低声呼唤起来，“快点，快点到这里来。”

最先只是手枪位置的轻微改变，然而甲板的倾斜在木船逐渐转向左舵与海水翻涌的双重作用下变得更为明显，一阵熟悉而微弱的金属滑动声音终于响了起来，漆黑的枪支顺着甲板角度在亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德盼望的注视当中喀拉喀拉地滑行了过来，一边紧张而警惕地瞥眼看着基尔伯特，蓝眼睛的CIA先生一把抓住还在打着转的手枪快速地打开保险栓朝抚摸着后脑勺摇摇晃晃站了起来的旅人瞄准了方向。

“砰——”的枪响扬起的火药味夹杂着海湾的咸腥气息惊醒了弗朗西斯昏昏沉沉的意识，也同时惊醒了尚未做好攻击准备的基尔伯特，被海水打湿的单薄衬衫忽然被一股温暖的液体慢慢浸润，痛觉苏醒以前最先意识到发生什么事情的却是视觉与触觉，眨了眨眼，基尔伯特抿起了苍白的嘴唇低头看向腹部泊泊流血的位置。

一切竟然全都变得如此的虚幻，晃动的甲板甚至让他稍稍出神，鲜红得不可思议的血液就如同过去无数个日月一般沾染在自己的双手之上，它们并非来自于利刃割裂的肉体，也并非来自于失去生命而冰冷的尸体，不知不觉间本能用手捂住伤口后滚烫的血液仿佛应和着心跳的节律溢出伤口，霎时间变染红了全部的视觉。

海风席卷而来的寒意裹住了他的身躯，基尔伯特的诧异只不过维持了半分钟，抬起的视线里只有昏暗当中所有人屏息等待的眼神，毫无光源的狭小空间仿佛充斥着一股腥甜的气息，喉咙深处冒起的甜甜血腥混着轻弱的笑意让他扯动起嘴角的一丝弧度。

他想旅人最后的归宿一定不会是在任何人的手中，松开捂住伤口的掌心，基尔伯特张开双臂如同被海风牵动着仰面跌向后方，就这样直直地沉入船舷外漆黑翻涌的海水之中。

事情发生得实在太过快速，以致于阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟甚至没有完全反应过来，从开枪击中基尔伯特到后者自己翻身跌向船外之间只不过是短暂得来不及反应的一刹那，双双扶持拉扯着冲向船舷想要俯身看看对方落海的位置，然而岸边旋转着的霓虹灯光束也无法照亮翻腾汹涌的漆黑海面，仿佛旅人在跌入水中的一瞬间便沉入海底再也不会出现一般。

随着入夜愈深而变得肆虐的海风搅乱着他们的头发也阻挡了两人的视线，有那么一段时间里耳畔就只余下海浪翻涌与沉重呼吸的回响，尽管意识到基尔伯特掉海的位置已经远离了木船与视线之外，然而无论是阿尔弗雷德亦或是亚瑟都再没有力气做出任何反应，似乎刚刚发生的所有一切都不过是一场噩梦，只有清醒过来后全身不知道是被海水打湿亦或是汗水浸泡的疲倦感侵袭而来。

“基尔伯特他......”最先打破沉默的却是无力瘫软在前舱门附近的弗朗西斯，这位同样是FBI的男人闪烁的眼神里似乎并不为基尔伯特最后的行为感到意外，“他死了吗？”

“只有等待总部和NYPD派人来打捞这片海域才知道，”瞥眼看着此时已经毫无威胁与抵抗力的前任同事，亚瑟由于被身边完全没有动弹意思的阿尔弗雷德桎梏着手腕而无法移动，不过他还是皱着眉头恶狠狠地踢了弗朗西斯一脚，“虽然没有了旅人的证词，不过看起来你是逃不掉的了。”

结果他不出意料地听到对方懒洋洋地抗议声，无视着弗朗西斯趴在甲板上一动不动的样子，亚瑟转而扭头瞪了瞪依旧出神盯着海面的蓝眼睛同伴：

“而且你也一样，阿尔弗雷德，我不会再让你逃跑的。”

“警官大人，我可从来没有试图逃跑。”

“闭嘴，你很清楚我的意思，”看着对方故意装出来的无辜表情，心底泛起的焦躁又再次涌上了思绪当中，眼前的男人身上有着太多太多他无法解开的谜团，亚瑟不清楚从开始到结束究竟有多少事情的发生已经被阿尔弗雷德算计得出，亦或是一切都不过是偶然与必然的巧合汇聚，现在回忆起来阿尔弗雷德在很多疑惑与谜团面前都选择了回避的态度，这么想着，粗眉毛的FBI先生抬起了被紧紧铐住的手腕摇晃了起来，“至少你需要跟我回去FBI总部一趟了，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生，首先你就需要为马修·威廉姆斯的事情向我做出解释。”

短暂的沉默过后一直没有反应的弗朗西斯轻轻动了动肩膀，而被质问的当事人却在一瞬间睁大了双眼，这让亚瑟稍稍有些心理安慰地知道至少在这件事情上阿尔弗雷德并没有赢得胜利，他在此以前完全没有想过亚瑟已经解开了答案。

“原来如此，就因为马修的事情所以你才知道我一直在瞒着你，”如同是吐尽胸膛里的全部气息一般长长地呼了一口气，阿尔弗雷德咧出了与亚瑟相识以来就从未有过变化的爽朗笑容张开双臂躺在了甲板上，“我输了，亚瑟·柯克兰，我真高兴我是输在了你的手上。”

男人的低语就这样顺着咸腥而潮湿的海风卷入了没有尽头的夜空里，只余下愈来愈接近的海岸边上一盏为绚烂夜景而架设的激光射灯转动着角度一圈又一圈地落在了亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德被牢牢铐在一起的手腕上。


	19. 【第十八章】Evaporation

【第十八章】Evaporation

 

两杯渗入了柠檬汁的白开水被安静地置放在银灰色的铁制桌面上，这让整体颜色统一为死气沉沉的素色房间增添了一丝淡淡的香气，但这并不是说这里总会是这样的，非正式审讯使用的这间房间只是偶尔显示出眼下唯一的体贴。

当然这也不是为了体贴伊万·布拉金斯基，带着东欧人血统明显特征的高大男人把嘴角的弧度更为加深了一些，处于既不是审讯间又不是秘密会议室的经历让他感到有些兴奋，铁灰色的周遭也扬起了他所喜欢的冰冷气息，那就像是来自遥远故土的眷顾与怀念一般沉淀在大洋彼岸的这座石头城堡当中。

一份关于圣佩德罗码头附近海域的搜寻与打捞报告被压在了他支撑着下巴的手肘之下，旅人案件毕竟确确实实地在这个国家造成轰动效应，因此伊万不难想象这座房间以外的所有人都已经知道海岸警卫队一无所获的消息，而作为旅人案件专案小组组长的他却并不感到意外。

白炽光为倒满柠檬水的玻璃杯子打下了一层模糊的影子，坐在伊万对面的两个男人却似乎对眼下安静过头的气氛丝毫不为所动，阿尔弗雷德还是像过去的日子里所常见那样套着一件休闲衬衫与薄薄的运动外套，有些洗白痕迹的牛仔裤配着那双纤长的腿显得异常合适，伊万不得不承认这已经是第五次如此打量着这位熟悉的年轻人。

——毕竟谁能够想象得到情报部门CIA的成员之一就穿着如同邻居大男孩一样的休闲服装晃进人们的视线当中？

与之相比坐在他旁边一身笔直西装的另一名男人看起来就像是为前者收拾残局而特意赶来的监护人一般，是的，拜FBI准备以重要证人身份扣留住阿尔弗雷德的程序所赐，这位名叫路德维希的CIA成员此时此刻正平静地等待着伊万看完眼前一份关于内部人员特殊处理程序的特准文件。

“也就是说，”用着软腻得近乎孩子般的特有声调这么开口说着，伊万看向面前两个人的眼神却冰冷到了极点，“你甚至不打算告诉我你的全名就准备凭这份文件把琼斯先生从我们的审讯当中带走？”

“只是协助审讯，布拉金斯基先生，”而从头到尾只负责旁听与围观的阿尔弗雷德发誓现在路德维希的淡然语气就像是他板起的脸一样让人感到无趣，“而且准确来说CIA只是不希望在文件当中出现我们的人们参与案件的记录。”

“但是他必须提供自己所知道的全部事实作为证言。”

“他会的，而且会在书面提交上来的证言上签名作证，”短暂地停顿着瞥眼看向另一位明显无意开口进行讨论的当事人，路德维希只好尽力不要让自己皱起眉头，“但那不会是在这座已经快要被媒体包围的孤岛之中。”

经过昨天从傍晚到入夜的一场激烈搏斗与海水浇灌后，阿尔弗雷德已经懒得做出任何思考的努力，整整一个晚上的通宵审讯让他有些晃神地听着这场仿佛与自己毫无关系的争论，尽管他实际上根本不知道为何路德维希会如此执着于旅人的案件，不过眼下的情况说明前者似乎对基尔伯特下落不明的结局感到焦躁与不满。

而他也同样如此，只是旅人的同伴弗朗西斯浮出水面并被即刻逮捕的事实稍稍抚慰着他血液里隐含多时的复仇渴望，无论如何他们手中掌握的证据都足以让那名前FBI执法人员被判处与旅人同等的重罪，阿尔弗雷德却甚至不知道自己是否值得为此而感到宽慰。

人们总是说上帝杀人无罪，因为他常常动手。

另一方便不管处于争论中心的某人如何走神，路德维希与伊万之间藏在平静背后的争锋相对似乎还远远没有结束。

“假如是考虑到这方面的顾虑的话，”即使是甜腻的语气也无法掩盖本人咬牙切齿的怒意，伊万也没有打算对任何人进行客气而礼貌的劝阻，“我们会为他提供保密协议下的所有保护措施的。”

“我想这份文件已经为我们省去了很多用于讨论的时间，特别探员先生（Mr. Special Agent），”原稍稍抬起了原本平方在桌面之上的掌心，路德维希只是不紧不慢地这么开口说到，“根据条例以及检察官的同意，CIA有权避免我们的成员信息出现在任何可能存在于被公众获悉的文件陈述当中。”

但是伊万·布拉金斯基——或者说甚至是整个FBI都不会知道的——阿尔弗雷德偷偷眨了眨眼这么想着，事实上为了调查旅人案件，作为自己直属上司的路德维希其实已经准许自己进行长时间的休假待命，蓝眼睛的年轻人设想着伊万一旦知道这件事情或许就可以对路德维希所提出的条例置之不理了。

伸手拿起了面前未曾被动过的玻璃杯，阿尔弗雷德就着淡淡的柠檬气息乐得观看一场免费的执法机构与保密主义代表机构之间漫长的辩论大赛。

 

  
与其说这是一场礼貌而冰冷的约谈，倒不如说实际上是一次为案件情报进行有条件交换的交易现场，亚瑟瞥了眼透过特殊玻璃显露出来的银灰色房间里正在发生着的一切，他想着眼前这间会议室里坐着的三个人都相当清楚位于南侧的墙壁并非普通构造的混凝土与砖石，整整一面用于观察室内的单面玻璃构成了亚瑟所身处的走廊墙壁。

而这甚至是不需要向任何人保密的事实。

“假如你还继续站在这里的话，我想不出一个小时你就会彻底变成雕像了，”熟悉的声音从走廊另一端靠近而来的同时，亚瑟注意到王耀身上穿着的衣服依旧是昨晚在圣佩德罗码头现场所穿的那一套，这意味着这名FBI外勤大队的负责人在彻夜搜寻海域后就放弃休息机会直接回到总部里来，“我可以告诉你好几个人类变成石头的传说，不过你大概不会有什么兴趣阿鲁。”

“你猜对了，王耀，”不着痕迹地耸了耸肩，亚瑟最终还是把视线从观察镜面另一端的状况转回到同事的身上，“我想打捞队那边也没有任何进展，不然现在你就该开始和我进行一场猜谜游戏了。”

尽管无法听到银灰色房间内的任何声响，不过亚瑟还是凭借着敏锐的观察能力得知眼下自称路德维希的CIA人员正在试图以避免阿尔弗雷德出席审讯作为交换情报的筹码，拜这位阳光尚未跃出地平线以前就带着检察官特批文件来到FBI总部的男人所赐，现在包括亚瑟在内的所有旅人专案小组成员都知道阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的第二重身份。

作为隶属于美国中央情报局行动处下设的隐蔽活动科的一员，阿尔弗雷德显然并不主要负责旅人案件的调查，然而据说是他直属上司的路德维希也以绝对的保密条约对他和前者牵涉此案的理由保持沉默，偷偷在内心深处对这样的发展翻起了白眼，亚瑟以他对阿尔弗雷德的了解猜测着事实上他说不定只是找到了好机会从自己的本职任务当中抽身出来，又横跨了大半个美国来到这座城市里进行私人调查。

是的，就算王耀与弗朗西斯都毫不掩饰自己对于阿尔弗雷德真实身份的诧异，但是亚瑟知道与自己一直走来的年轻人从来都只是阿尔弗雷德，不会是别人，亦不会是任何人。

只是这一切仿佛都只是一场算计着彼此的游戏，亚瑟甚至分不清究竟谁才是猎人而谁又是被设计玩弄的猎物，也许心底涌起的想要与对方好好谈一次的想法不过是为了判断自己是取得胜利亦或是全盘失败的方法，无论如何，他想其实从一开始他们的相遇都不过是一场互相试探与猜疑的游戏。

倘若要去相信他与阿尔弗雷德之间曾经真切地构建出任何甜蜜过去的话，亚瑟放佛咽下叹息一般抿紧了嘴唇这么想着，他宁愿去相信他们彼此所拥有的全部毕竟都只是虚构的假想。

这样，他就不会输掉任何属于自己的东西。

至少他还获得了与案件罪犯身份相关的重大线索与突破，也顺利找出内部成员里的共犯者，而这却恰恰正是亚瑟作为FBI而来到阿尔弗雷德身边的目的，更何况后者也显然如此，他想上帝是不会责怪他用这样的事实来抵消自己内心的苦闷与痛楚的。

 

  
因为原本应当属于他们彼此的快乐过往已经在一夜之间蒸发殆尽了。

 

  
从口袋里摸出的一串钥匙已经因为无意识的抚摸而变得稍稍发暖，在被亚瑟抛给王耀的瞬间便划出了一道小小的弧线：

“谢谢你提供了那间公寓，但是现在我想不会再有人需要它了，”短短的停顿让呼吸也随之一窒，亚瑟最后凝住了眼神看着王耀手心里那串造型简单得熟悉的公寓钥匙消失在对方的口袋里，“留在那里的行李已经被简单地清理过了，过后我也会尽早搬走的。”

“看起来你很喜欢那间公寓阿鲁。”

而这是一句肯定的陈述句。

“是的，我很喜欢它充满家的气息，”尽管嘴角上扬的角度总是显得如此的生涩，然而亚瑟却已然没有多余的力气去为自己掩饰着什么，漫长的游戏如同是耗费了全部的思绪一般剥去了他最后的抵抗，“但是我离开自己的家太久了，总有一天所有人都必须重新回到真正的家的。”

“想要听听我的专业意见吗？你喜欢的话可以每个月花费比现在多出一倍的钱来买下那间公寓，”轻轻耸了耸肩，王耀显然不认为这是一个值得严肃对待的问题，“一年以后或许你的名下就会多出一套公寓物业来，当然了时间的长短与你愿意花多少钱有关，但是却和案子结不结束一点关系也没有阿鲁。”

“听上去你都快要成为职业房东了。”

“是的，而且我很可能需要一间体面的办公室和几名勤劳能干的职员，”这么说着，王耀露出了有些狡黠的微笑，“噢差点忘记了，我还必须先得到一份执照，你猜FBI的本职工作会不会让这变得更方便阿鲁？”

“也许还应该有一张桃木质地的大办公桌，”与王耀谈话总会提及些许适度的无害玩笑，这让亚瑟原本紧绷着的双肩也稍稍放松了下来，“这就是你想要的？”

“如果我想成为真正的房东先生的话，这就是我应该想要得到的，但是我却不想要，”一边故意露出夸张的遗憾神情，黑发的FBI一边若有所指地朝着对方眨了眨眼，“这正是我感到难过的原因阿鲁。”

 

  
但是他们很快就被打断了本应该继续进行的对话。

 

  
“我想你们很快就会收到来自FBI向司法检察官正式提出协助诉讼程序进行的要求的，”伴随着铁灰色房间的大门咔哒一声被从内向外推了开来，旅人专案小组布拉金斯基队长显然对足足耗费了好几个小时的约谈成果并不满意，“期待你再次来到这里的那一天，琼斯先生。”

“抱歉你们这里连可乐都没有，”走廊的另一端里尽管伊万的身形已经高大得足以遮挡视线，然而让亚瑟再熟悉不过的爽朗嗓音还是清晰地伴着男人的出现而传递了过来，“所以你的好意就免了，布拉金斯基，我可不希望一整个早上就只喝了一肚子的柠檬水。”

“考虑到你们所谓的协助方式就只是提供书面证词和公开你们为案件所做的档案收集，我想一杯柠檬水也就物有所值了，”面对着两名态度截然不同的CIA成员，伊万显然不认为这是什么糟糕的困境，“现在基尔伯特·贝什米特的下落已然没有消息，不过我想我也不需要按照惯例提醒你们应该注意平常日子里的细节问题，因为你们就是让人们产生被害妄想症的根本原因。”

“哇，听起来上帝是不会原谅我们的。”

与说话内容相反的是，阿尔弗雷德只是无所谓地耸了耸肩，湛蓝色的双眼仿佛是在急切地寻找着什么而最后在走廊远端的亚瑟身上轻轻着陆了下来，而注意到对方视线的后者则只是安静地倾听着他们的对话。

脑海里愈来愈多的片段如同是破裂的玻璃镜片铺陈在一起悄然成形，细细碎碎的棱角扎进了每一道思绪的裂缝当中。

“所以当旅人最终找到你们消灭证据的时候就不必为你进行忏悔仪式了，”有意无意地来回打量着阿尔弗雷德与路德维希，伊万露出了仿佛孩子般天真而期待的笑容，“人们总会有需要面对死亡的时刻，我想你们会更快明白这一点的。”

在对方话音刚落的瞬间便象征性地吹了一声口哨，阿尔弗雷德翻着白眼把视线投向另一个地方来表示他已经没有任何想要与伊万谈话的兴趣，而从踏入FBI城堡开始就一直让人们感受着CIA二人组截然相反的性格的路德维希则低低地清了清喉咙，显然他的耐性与毅力都远远超出了自己的同伴，不过眼下却不代表他愿意继续这个话题。

注意到路德维希伸出手来拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀却没有示意后者一同离开，站在走廊远端的亚瑟很快就明白接下来将要发生的事情，就连视线都不由得转移到另一个方向，金发的FBI先生很快就察觉到连王耀都在不知不觉间先行离开了。

当人们纷纷迈开脚步的时候，宽敞偌大的走廊里就只余下亚瑟独自面对着朝自己走了过来的阿尔弗雷德。

视线里透过走廊墙壁上整排排列的大片窗户，石头城堡外的草地公园仿佛是一扇展示真正的城市绿洲的橱窗，许久以前亚瑟记得这里还只是一片除了毒品贩子与他们的顾客以外任谁都不会进来的区域，直到政府与FBI最终决定把总部搬迁到此处并让这四分五裂的街区重新复活了过来。

如果这座城市每天都要死亡一部分的话，那么它也就每天都复活一部分，这种迹象随处可见，百老汇大道与八十六街的交汇口一个地铁出口的墙壁最近因为被抹上了儿童彩绘壁画而变得明亮起来，而尽管眼前的草地里要种活一棵树就如同中世纪抚养孩子一般存活率低下，然而它们最终还是设法在这片土地上长出了属于自己的绿荫。

上帝杀人无罪，但他也常常做出让人意料之外的决定。

一只不知名的鸟雀在公园某棵树上高声地鸣起了白昼里的断续旋律，然而无声的沉默却骤然笼罩在亚瑟周遭，对方熟悉的气息已经停在了距离身侧还不到半米的距离之内，然而突然起来的见面状况却仿佛一场毫无征兆的袭击。

亦或许是被强压在心底想要说出的疑问此时却再也无法被提及。

事实上他应当问，亚瑟这么想着，作为FBI的自己应当还有更多想要问的事情，比如说关于他认为比肯其实就是路德维希的猜测，比如说马修·威廉姆斯的最终下落，比如说他插手于旅人案件的种种细节。

然而这一个又一个的疑惑最终都会得到解答，他想着所有的未知谜团都将会在一份书面证词里得到答案，即使它是如何的平淡生硬又或是苍白无力，但是终究他想要的答案都会在里面。

而不是像现在这样与熟悉的陌生人肩并肩站在一座石头城堡的走廊里默然看着眼底下的城市绿洲在众多灰色建筑当中兀然撑起了难得可见的郁郁葱葱。

“我想这是我第一次在这里见到你，亚瑟，”长长地吸了一口气以后阿尔弗雷德打破了彼此之间的沉默，折射着落于他们身上的阳光透着早晨独有的暖意，“这里看起来真的很适合你，就像是你原本就属于这里一样。”

“因为我们都一样古板而严肃，”回想起对方在公寓里总是忍不住抱怨的话语，亚瑟诧异地发现自己竟然还能够扬起嘴角说出平日里的话语来，“而你则完全不属于这里。”

不知是有意或是无意的话语让亚瑟自己也不由得征了征，原本应当只是玩笑的说法却意外地如此契合，仿佛是他们之间曾经一度因为面对基尔伯特而得到掩藏的尴尬裂缝又重新在暖和的阳光底下融化开来。

“因为你们都一样古板而严肃，”似乎也同样被这种尴尬的气氛所包围起来，阿尔弗雷德偷偷地瞥眼看向与自己并肩站在一起的绿眼睛男人，他所熟悉的高挺鼻梁并没有皱起来，然而他注意到后者的下唇却早已抿紧了僵硬的线条，“但是却又都有着一颗绅士的心。”

“比如说物归原主也是绅士的行为原则，”仿佛是自嘲一般轻轻笑了起来，亚瑟从口袋里摸索出了早已准备好的一个证物袋子，一张男孩子们在游乐场上快活欢笑的定格照片被递到了阿尔弗雷德的面前，“这是今天已经完成鉴证程序的证物之一，我想现在也是应该还给你的时候了。”

“谢谢，”有些意外地眨了眨眼，阿尔弗雷德接口说到，“但是我想还是应该提醒你一下，这是从你们所谓的湖区案场里得到的证物。”

“是的，”明白有些事情的答案终究只能从眼前想要装作无辜的男人嘴里说出来，亚瑟在察觉到对方稍稍掩饰不住的诧异当中扬起了眉，“但它也是从你的手里跑到湖区现场的，这个世界上根本就没有第二张照片，阿尔弗雷德，它原本就是属于你的。”

单薄的照片被握在手里，阿尔弗雷德轻轻地吐了一口气：

“你已经知道了，是吗？”

“是的，如果你是问这张照片是你后来偷偷潜入湖区案场放进去的话，”他想也许他们之间不应该只有这种像是审讯一般的语气的，然而亚瑟还是忍不住这么说到，“马修已经死了，我想他应该是在去年五月份被你形容为失踪的期间死去的，而他在这之前就把唯一的照片和关于旅人案件的线索全都给了你，这是唯一能够解释你为什么直到那时候才插手进来的原因。”

“你还记得昨天在甲板上我向你认输的事情吗，有时候我就是不得不承认，你当FBI真的是再合适不过了，”扯出笑意的嘴角只有着纯粹的释然，阿尔弗雷德用着手指摩挲着老旧照片的每一处角落边缘，“他很清楚自己会被旅人杀害，因为是他最早察觉到母亲死亡意外的疑点。”

“所以马修认为作为在调查现场能够掌握一切线索的弗朗西斯嫌疑最大？”

“也因为他发现FBI专用的手机不见了，”往日的记忆就这样被简短地陈述着，阿尔弗雷德第一次扭头看向了另一双让他再熟悉不过的祖母绿眼眸，“马修给我寄来了很多那段时间关于基尔伯特与另一位不知名探员秘密见面的证据希望我查出这个人究竟是谁，而且还寄来了我们两兄弟之间最喜欢的这张照片，然后他就好像那台手机一样在所有人面前消失不见，就这样蒸发了。”

“也就是说，”短暂的停顿并没有阻止亚瑟的思考，“你认为弗朗西斯是杀害玛利亚的凶手，而基尔伯特是杀害马修的人？”

“我还是会继续追捕基尔伯特的，到时候问题就会得到解答，至于弗朗西斯的话他现在已经在你们手上了，”湛蓝色的眼里充斥着从未有过的坚定神色，阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟与自己一样从未认为旅人的案件就此告一段落，“我想我可以相信你们FBI。”

“你甚至没有别的选择，因为CIA是不能够查收审讯和诉讼的，”嘴角不禁扬起了嘲讽一般的弧度，亚瑟忍不住开口这么说到，“好心提醒你一句，阿尔弗雷德，我们还有权利追究你伪造证物的事情。”

“我猜是因为鉴证科的人发现照片的放置时间和死者死亡时间不一样，”仿佛是预料到对方会加上后半句话，阿尔弗雷德反而放松了肩膀大大地舒了一口气，伸出的双手就如同是心甘情愿的投降一般稍稍摊了开来，“而你是目前为止唯一因为这个线索而发现我隐瞒事实的人，但是我已经认输了。”

而他究竟是想要对方在这件事情上追究到底亦或是放过他？阿尔弗雷德就连自己也不清楚，有些过往早已成为刺痛神经的碎片，而更多的过往却已经一点一点地消散殆尽，整整一个上午被困在审讯房间内的漫长时间让他几乎抑制不住想要跑出走廊向亚瑟解释一切的冲动。

然而他又该解释什么？

是应该解释自己从一开始并没有察觉到亚瑟是FBI？是应该解释自己在爱上对方以前从未想过算计自己的恋人？还是应该解释作为CIA的自己也还是他所熟悉的阿尔弗雷德？

但是他终究还是察觉到了，终究也还是算计过，甚至他终究也还是一名彻头彻尾的CIA，就如同亚瑟原本就不想要为如何识破他隐瞒了马修的死亡而做出解释一样，他想他们彼此都已经清楚地默认了一件事情。

那就是一份没有结局的剧本已经没有任何解释的需要了。

又一阵漫长而让人尴尬的沉默勒住了他们，然而伴随着谜团的解开这种尴尬也就悄然变成了窒息一般的苦闷，心底深处涌起的叹息几乎就要溢出喉咙，而亚瑟这一回终于可以平静地回看着那片湛蓝色的光芒：

“我已经把公寓的钥匙交回去了，那里的行李过几天就会被清掉，而我也不会再有需要与你进行交集的必要，”平淡的语气里再也没有扬起一丝波澜，应当结束的故事就应该这样结束，这么想着，亚瑟发现自己甚至还能够扯出一点点礼貌的笑意，“琼斯先生，我想现在是时候告别了。”

“啊是的，”没有解释或是争论，也没有更多倾诉或是挽留，眨了眨兀然有些发涩的双眼，阿尔弗雷德伸出了手，倘若他们的结局不能如所有好莱坞电影一般大团圆结局，那或许他还能做到的只是为一场游戏拉下最后的帷幕，“再见，柯克兰先生。”

并非所有的故事都会得到理想当中的结局，他想他们最终都会明白的，蒸发殆尽的事情便再也不会重新回到自己的手中，无论是生命，亦或是彼此。

而他们却永远不会忘记在一个充斥着午后光芒的公寓里是谁第一个伸出了手，而一切的一切结束过后又是谁的背影渐渐走出了这座沉默而孤独伫立的城堡。

 

  
——嗨，我叫阿尔弗雷德，也是你未来的合租人。

 

  
END


	20. 番外

【后记】

 

  
帕丁顿酒店的大堂看上去已经有些年头了，无论是铺陈在地面上亦或是面对面摆放着的深褐色沙发全都透露着被岁月渗透侵袭过后的痕迹，微微凹陷进去的沙发靠背仿佛是对女士们发出无声而强烈的邀请，而她们身侧不到几步远的距离里往往会有男士们自顾翻开着杂志的身影。

然而这一切却给人的感觉却绝对不是破旧颓败或年久失修的气息，酒店大堂角落里仍旧陈列着的壁炉总是在不经意的瞥眼间泄露出来自遥远家乡的温馨呼唤，一只熊正端坐在壁炉架子上接受着出入酒店的人们那了然而欣喜的打量。

是的，身穿着一件制作精细甚至还缝上双排海军纽扣的红色小外套，头上还戴着标志性的宝蓝色软毡帽，任谁一看就知道这只小熊就这样随身携带着自己的小皮箱做着长久的旅行，曾经这只棕色小熊独自划着小艇从秘鲁越洋到达了英国，在挂着失物认领牌子的时候被一对好心夫妇收留回家并着实捣蛋了一阵并赢得了所有人的喜爱。

而现在由于被收留之地帕丁顿车站而得名的布偶小熊现在从大西洋彼岸远渡而来，一块手写的失物认领小纸片被挂在它毛茸茸的身上，脚下那双威灵顿靴子就像是小鸟雀的金色羽毛般明亮光洁，亚瑟忍不住再次看向这只可爱而憨厚的帕丁顿小熊这么想着，究竟是谁如此煞费心思却又灵机一动般地找来了这可爱的小家伙坐镇这家传奇酒店呢？

事实上也再没有任何事物有这样的资格装点这栋位于麦迪逊广场与斯坦福·怀特广场之间的红砖酒店了，这家碰巧与英国家传户晓帕丁顿小熊同名的酒店在这个国家或许也一样声名远播，远在麦迪逊广场完工以前这栋使用黑铁楼梯作为装饰的酒店大楼就已经伫立在这里，并且随着城市的死亡与复活见证了周遭建筑的新旧交替，建筑师们的倾心力作也总有老旧得需要翻新或拆除的一天，然而帕丁顿酒店的辉煌却依旧继续着永不消失的传奇。

这么多年过去以后帕丁顿酒店似乎已经有了很大一部分的长期租约住户，因而他们对这里的破坏欲比那些来来往往的临时住户要少了许多，又或者可以理解为他们在这座饱经时间考验的大楼面前已经没有了任何想要增添破坏痕迹的欲望。

从上个世纪90年代开始帕丁顿酒店就在每一间客房的床头柜子上摆放一只帕丁顿小熊，它们当中甚至还分为好几个系列，这项被标榜为“每一位住客都能得到帕丁顿小熊的免费陪护项目”一直延续至今，当然你得在入住的时候多支付一笔五十美金的押金，等到你决定收拾行李离开这里的时候你就必须在押金与小熊之间做出选择。

根据亚瑟长达两年以来的观察，入住帕丁顿酒店的住客当中有高达九成的人会选择放弃押金而带走眼前这只手作精良的毛茸茸小布偶，扬起嘴角朝着坐镇在酒店大堂的帕丁顿小熊悄悄露出微笑，亚瑟猜测他们大部分人都想要体验一下当初布朗夫妇在伦敦帕丁顿车站收留它的奇妙经历。

而处于二十三层高处的某个位置里，镇守着亚瑟租住了好几个月的酒店房间里的帕丁顿小熊与大堂的这一只出自一个系列，只不过亚瑟带回房间的那只布偶熊没有穿上那双小靴子，事实上为什么要穿呢？绿眼睛的金发男人稍稍涣散了注意力，房间里的巨大东方地毯已经足够舒适的了，而且每天都会有人在固定时间进行打扫，他的那只帕丁顿小熊一定非常喜欢在房间里进行晨间散步。

一阵手机铃声打断了亚瑟继续前行的步伐以及想象，看着手机屏幕上规律闪烁着的来电提示，亚瑟只是了然地按下了接听键等待着对方开口说到：

“我想你昨天已经见过委托人了，那对可怜的老夫妇简直就像是哭光了一辈子的眼泪，”电话另一头的男人用着东方特有的口音这么说着，“你知道，在NYPD眼里他们唯一的孙女是无法符合失踪案件立案条件的阿鲁。”

“所以你就在他们向你们求助的时候推荐了我，”稍稍环顾着周遭后并没有发现其他人被自己的话语所吸引过去，不过亚瑟还是决定不要把类似于FBI的用词说出口，“我想小安娜只是被卷入了某些麻烦之中，比如说她那位每天戒一次酒的男朋友。”

“也就是说你已经接受了这件委托，”王耀似乎是轻轻地松了一口气，“有时候我真的很好奇，两年前你毫不犹豫地就辞去了FBI的工作，然后又跑去帕丁顿酒店租了一个长期客房当做是办公地点自己成为了一名侦探，可我却留在石头城堡里想不透FBI和侦探究竟有什么不一样阿鲁。”

“侦探，天呐，”小小地扯动了嘴角，亚瑟有些好笑地推开酒店大堂的玻璃门走进了室外一片泛着暖意的阳光之中，“我喜欢你用的这个词。”

事实上以某种程度而言FBI与侦探几乎没有什么区别，一边与王耀继续谈起委托人的情况，亚瑟一边这么想着，侦查的某种固定程序对于曾经是FBI的他来说已经成为了一种本能反应，两年来他也偶尔会冒出想要从事别的职业的想法，然而仔细审查过自己的所有经验与天生条件以后，就连亚瑟自己也不得不承认他在侦探这个行业做得不错，而且异常契合。

与FBI一样的是，每一件案件——好吧，现在他应该称之为委托——总是会为他带来许许多多的小碎片指引着他去敲开每一处可能的大门，当然这只是一种比喻，等你走过这错综复杂的街道尝试过不同意义上的失败以后，最后一扇门就会为你打开，最终的答案也会在那里，不轻松也不简单，可是亚瑟与所有FBI或是侦探一样都明白这是侦查过程里最合乎逻辑的一种。

正如王耀所说的那样，自从两年前旅人的案件以嫌疑人落水失踪告一段落以后他便离开了FBI的队伍成为了一名私人侦探，弗朗西斯协同犯罪的案件在当时几乎算是轰动一时，然而直到媒体几乎已经忘却这件案子的今天也没有任何实质性的进展或是宣判，不知为何亚瑟总觉得弗朗西斯自己反而是全世界最希望早些对自己判处死刑的人，这让他时不时地就会产生一种冲动想要去问一问从那一天开始就失去音讯的家伙，去问一问马修究竟知道了多少真相，而那个蓝眼睛的男人又究竟预料到了多少事实。

不过如果说两年来有什么维持着不变的话大概就只剩下伊万与王耀了，前者现在依旧是旅人专案小组的组长并且据说热衷于为自己的队伍悄悄招揽人脉，王耀曾经说过伊万并非没有野心，只是大家都被他的表象所欺瞒，事实上如果有机会的话王耀怀疑伊万甚至有着统领FBI的野心。

至于王耀自己现在也还是悠闲地担任着外勤小组负责人的职位，这名私下里真的买下了一家中式餐馆并经营得顺风顺水的小个子男人偶尔还会兼任亚瑟的中介人，FBI的大门外总是有着众多苦于没有证据而无法立案的委托人，而凑巧的是成为了私人侦探以后的亚瑟就偏偏最为擅长这样的案子。

那就像是在拼拼图，有一回亚瑟曾经这么跟王耀解释说，先把边缘的图块找出来拼出框架，然后按照颜色分类，接下来你就一点一点地试试这块或是试试那块，大部分情况下你会发现试了许久才会一点进展，更多的情况下你甚至可能已经烦躁地想要拨打制造商的号码好好投诉一番，而这个时候你总会发现之前不曾想过的那一块拼图恰好就是你想要找的那一块。

而他总是会回想起曾经在自己手中那相似度近乎百分之一百的某件案件，究竟是他本来就擅长这样的委托，亦或是这种熟悉的气息足以引领着他继续寻找那属于答案的拼图？

“你那里吵闹得要命，亚瑟，”才刚刚放下对于伊万下达加班指示的不满，王耀又开始转为抱怨着电话里杂音太吵的问题，“不要告诉我你现在正挤在地铁上。”

“是挤在国庆日的人群里。”

轻描淡写的形容很快就让对方把握到状况进而幸灾乐祸而夸张地叹了一口气，亚瑟已经因为炎热与人群的推挤而有些烦闷，七月的这座城市有着太多的热量与阳光，而且长达一周的独立日庆祝活动却还在为这样的天气增添上篝火般的热情。

一群高声唱歌与欢笑着走过麦迪逊广场的年轻人吸引了周遭人们的全部目光，被涂抹在手臂或脸上的彩色图案在烈日的炫耀下兀自映出了所有人的笑意，傍晚的篝火大会或是晚上的烟火表演将会是这座城市所有人今天的目标，独立日里满怀的欢乐感染着偌大而熙攘的麦迪逊广场。

“每年的这个日子里我一般都会避免外出好让自己不会被他们拉去进行室外桑拿，这样就更不会看到那些据说已经达到成千上万的旅客出现在这座城市里，”此时的亚瑟甚至可以想象着王耀在电话另一头眨眼的模样，“不过看起来今年我也会成为其中一份子了阿鲁。”

“这样你就有机会使用你的运通卡了。”

“事实上是万事达卡，你一定不会对我接下来要说的事情感到吃惊，”从鼻腔里喷出了气以示不满，“有情报表示基尔伯特·贝什米特出现在洛杉矶，而我们很快就要被派往那座上帝的城市逮住那个恶魔阿鲁。”

“我想你说的是天使之城，”王耀猜测得没错，亚瑟对这个消息其实一点不惊讶，稍早之前他甚至还以为对方拨打这通电话就是为了旅人案件的后续消息而不是这几天王耀私下里交予他的委托案件，“据说是有几位目击者提供了这样的情报，可是洛杉矶似乎没有发生死亡事件，光是凭借着这个情报就前往洛杉矶似乎不像是伊万会做的事情。”

努力控制着自己的步伐不要被人群所推挤，亚瑟最后还是成功地突围出来勉强走在了那群年轻人与路人的范围边缘，一位看起来还不到十岁的小女孩拉扯着一把小小的彩色气球从亚瑟的身边欢呼雀跃着跑向了人群缝隙里，愈来愈多聚拢在一起高声歌唱的年轻人们吸引住她全部的视线，以致于另一只手握住的雪糕差点就要撞在陌生人的裤脚上。

“是来自那位名叫路德维希的家伙提供过来的情报密函，”在听到仿佛是随着岁月流转而渐渐消逝于记忆当中的名字被对方再一次说出的瞬间不由自主地呆滞了一会儿，亚瑟决定还是平静地听着王耀继续诉说这件来自过去但却显然远远没有结束的案件近况，“根据CIA的说法他们倒是比媒体更加相信基尔伯特就在洛杉矶阿鲁。”

“那可能只是他们的怀疑原则占了上风，但这也不是什么坏事，”沉吟的时间只不过是短暂的一顿，亚瑟不由自主地轻轻咳嗽了一声才继续开口说到，“也就是说他们也和你们一样需要前往洛杉矶了？”

“只有他，只有路德维希说过他要动身前往洛杉矶，”电话另一头的声音显然添上了一丝意味深长的淡然笑意，“据说是因为他那位名叫阿尔弗雷德的手下已经从CIA辞职了阿鲁。”

再一次猝不及防地被来自过去的信息打乱了全部思绪，亚瑟怔住了一般停下来前进的脚步：

“什么？”

“路德维希说那是今年年初时候的事情了，就在旅人被确认为下落不明以后阿尔弗雷德就回去CIA复命，”稍早之前努力想要挤进人群的小女孩手上彩色纷扬的气球再一次吸引住了亚瑟的视线，然而他的耳畔却还是王耀漫不经心的话语，“现在可没有人知道那家伙的近况了，毕竟就算是CIA也没办法百分之一百追踪一位自由人的行踪阿鲁。”

小女孩犹豫在想要双手捧住雪糕与绚烂气球之间挣扎的神情被迎面朝着亚瑟走过来的年轻人所发现，好笑地伸出掌心揉了揉小女孩栗色的卷发，戴着一顶棒球鸭舌帽的年轻人蹲下身来替她把气球绳子全都弯弯绕绕地绑在孩子的手腕上。

七月酷暑的热浪夹杂着人群喧闹的气息席卷着所有的空间，电话很快就随着王耀仓促之间被叫走而结束，亚瑟挂掉电话的刹那才发现不知何时手机竟然被紧握得沾染上炎夏的温度。

麦迪逊广场周遭混在人群里的还有趁着独立日这个传统欢庆日子而搭建起简易贩售棚等候顾客的商贩们，一杯红茶的诱惑让亚瑟不由自主地走向了最近的一家露天咖啡饮品搭棚，黑色遮阳斜面下摆放着的小黑板整整齐齐地写明了每一款饮品的售价，尽管咖啡的浓郁香气总是轻而易举地掩盖住一切气息，然而亚瑟还是顺利地从店主的微笑中接过了属于自己的红茶。

事实上他比较希望手中用纸杯盛着的红茶是在帕丁顿二十三层的房间里得到享用，这么想着，亚瑟瞥眼注意到刚刚为小女孩绑住气球的年轻人也走了过来伸手扯住了肩膀上显得有些夸张的巨大背囊，随后便掏出钱来买下了一杯看起来添加了不少奶泡的咖啡。

“天呐，这座城市庆祝独立日的方式要比任何一座城市都要来得热闹，”全然不顾亚瑟是否想要开口回应，年轻人只是自顾自地开口这么说到，“伙计，这里就是麦迪逊广场，对吧？”

一身休闲衬衫外加有些洗白的牛仔裤装扮让他看起来就像是应该出现在引领人群高声歌唱的年轻人行列当中，而不是此时此刻一手拿着咖啡纸杯一手用肘部抵住露天咖啡店的栏杆向自己搭讪的人，沉默地点了点头算是回答了对方的问题，亚瑟抿了一口属于自己的红茶。

“所以这里就是我一下飞机就顺着地图找到的地点了，”用着好奇而夸张的动作扭头环顾着四周，鸭舌帽年轻人似乎并没有打算放过默不作声的亚瑟，“我猜帕丁顿酒店就在附近。”

“我想你会失望的，在独立日假期之间那里几乎已经没有任何客房可以提供了，”仿佛是想要提醒对方麦迪逊广场与帕丁顿酒店作为同一个地区的坐标性建筑，亚瑟朝着自己刚刚走过来的方向侧了侧头，“除非你已经预订好了。”

“事实上我只是临时想要到这座城市里来，”并没有因为亚瑟的回答而感到沮丧，年轻人只是无所谓地耸了耸肩，语气里的雀跃与兴奋却如同炎夏季节的酷热一般没有尽头或是衰退，“你一定不会想要知道我究竟有多厌烦过去的工作才会想要辞职来到这里的。”

“听起来你现在是自由的了。”

“嘿你答对了，”像是孩子气地睁大了双眼欢欣雀跃地这么回答着，年轻人的聒噪几乎超出了亚瑟的预料与忍耐度，“我想我会呆在这里一段时间，然后再去洛杉矶看看。”

从对方嘴里冒出的名字让亚瑟手中的红茶也轻轻泛起了难以察觉的波痕，终究还是忍不住叹了一口气，他想上帝总是喜欢在人们的生命当中夺取太多的东西，但命运却又喜欢为他在不经意的空隙里填入翻涌不止的温暖存在。

那就像是想要遗忘却又无从摆脱的牵挂与思念。

“可惜我已经错过了预订房间的最好时机了，”年轻人故作苦恼地皱紧了眉头却又带着满心的期待看向亚瑟，鸭舌帽下那双熟悉的眼眸就像是七月无云的晴天铺洒而下的湛蓝，“先生，请问你的房间是不是还愿意让我付一半的租金呢？”

To be continue.....？


End file.
